


The Force Within Us

by fishingwild



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Alex Danvers, Jedi Kara Danvers, Lillian is a bitch, Mon-El is actually a good guy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Star Wars AU, violence in chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishingwild/pseuds/fishingwild
Summary: The galaxy is under control from the evil Luthor Empire, headed by Lillian and Lex Luthor.The Rebel Alliance is slowly gaining forces lead by the fearless Cat Grant.When Jedi Knights Kara and Alex Danvers abandon the Jedi way to help aid the rebellion, the tides of the war change.Lillian plans to infiltrate the rebellion, using her daughter Lena to relay information back to the Empire.When Lena meets Jedi Knight Kara Danvers, will this new found relationship cause her to turn her back on the Empire she had been raised in?





	1. Long Live the Last Kryptonian

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is a Star Wars AU, and you really only need to know the basics about Star Wars to understand what's going on. At the end of each chapter I'll have some links leading to different sources with more information on some of the planets or ships and such if you're interested in that stuff at the end of the next chapter.  
> I would like to thank danigobingo for helping me edit this!! You rock!!  
> I hope you enjoy!!

At the beginning, a planet was formed. Barren, yet teeming with energy.

A Force.

Life began here. And with the beginning of life, the Force began as well. It flows through everything.

Touches everything.

Connects everything.

But with everything light that formed, darkness followed. Powerful Force Priestesses lived on this planet. Completely open to the Force.

All-knowing.

They saw one day a terrible darkness would arise. And with it, two shining lights that would battle it. And thus, the prophecy was spoken:

_Sensitive in nature_

_Subjected to darkness_

_Separated they are malleable_

_Stronger together_

_United in conflict_

_Hope has risen_

_Order is approaching_

 

\- - - - - - -

**_Roughly 3,000 years later_ **

**Geonosis – Luthor Empire Home Planet**

 

Lex felt her presence approaching. He could feel the power that followed her. He straightened his stance and glanced at his younger sister.

“Sit up straight, Lena. Mother is about to walk in.”

The eleven-year-old girl quickly fixed her posture, and then returned to her datapad, continuing her reading.

Lillian entered the room, her black cloak billowing behind her as she notices her two children.

“Good afternoon, Mother.”

“Lex, we have issues to discuss.”

“About?”

“A prophecy. One that could mean the downfall of our Empire and of everything your father worked so hard to build,” Lillian says and walks further into the room, using a holopad to project a hologram of the galaxy in the room. Lena lifted her head, taking in all of the different planetary systems in awe.

“And which prophecy would that be?”

“An old one. As old as the galaxy itself. It mentions someone who is sensitive in nature. A Force user, most likely.”

“Well there are many people who use the Force, what distinguishes this person from the rest?” Lex asks, slowly walking around the room.

“The prophecy also mentions that order is approaching. This particular Force user could bring peace to the galaxy. Only someone who is very powerful could be capable of such a thing.”

“Well I do know of one planet that has a weird balance in its core. It is not easily subjected to the Force, but in rare cases, it produces some of the most powerful Jedi the galaxy has ever seen,” Lex states, stopping in one corner of the room. He reaches up to the hologram, and expands a section of the galaxy, zooming in on a few select planets.

“Here, in the Rao system. The planet Krypton.”

Lillian nods her head. “Prepare the troops. We destroy Krypton in two days,” she says promptly, exiting the room with her son behind her.

Lena’s eyes widened, horror stricken across her face. How could her mother just destroy a planet, on the whim some old prophecy may be referring to these people? She slowly stands, padding over the hologram where the planet is being projected. She taps on the planet, and the image of it gets bigger. She takes in the slight red hue of the planet, mesmerizing the image of a planet she cannot save.

“I’m sorry…” she whispers into the empty space, before turning the hologram off and exiting the room.

 

\- - - - - - -

**Krypton**

 

They did not expect the attack, or any attack for that matter.

The TIE fighters and bombers descended upon the planet first. Buildings were burned. Cities were decimated.

Astra had been in her home when the planet wide distress signal began, projecting a hologram into every building, warning the citizens of the attack that had begun.

She lived on the outskirts of Argo City, and could hear the ships firing upon the city.

An attack on Krypton was unprecedented. They had always been a peaceful people, specializing in developing new technologies, helping to improve the lives of species on all planets.

They were ill-equipped to battle Stormtroopers, having very little defense, and their only weapons belonging to their governing police force.

Astra looked out her window facing the city, to be met by the sight of it engulfed in flames. Then the Stormtroopers landed, and she saw them firing upon the citizens in the streets.

She knew they would start marching into the suburbs, they were here for a reason. To destroy the planet.

Her front door burst open, Alura stumbling through the doorway. She was drenched in blood and Astra rushed to her sister’s side, leading her to the couch.

“Alura… Where is Zor-El?”

“He and Non were both killed in the first bombing,” Alura says mournfully, gasping for breath. Astra sees a main wound on her sister’s side, and shoves a pillow against it, hoping to stop the bleeding. 

“Astra, I hope they did not suffer.”

“I’m not worried about their suffering, dear sister,” Astra murmurs, hoping to reassure her. Alura slowly moves and cups her sister’s cheek in her hand. 

“I am grateful that Kara is off world, and that’s thanks to you.”

“The child would have been fine even if she was. She’s strong.”

“Promise me, Astra. Promise me that she will not suffer like we have.”

“I promise you, sister,” Astra confirms, and then she hears a gunshot. Her sister’s hand falls from her face, leaving a bloody handprint on her cheek.  She looks down and her sister’s body is limp, lifeless. 

Astra turns, and there’s a Stormtrooper standing in her doorway, gun aimed at her. Astra grabs a lamp that’s next to the couch and chucks it at the Stormtrooper. It hits him in the chest, and Astra charges him, hoping to disarm him.

A few gunshots go off, and then there’s no movement in the house.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

**Coruscant - Jedi Temple  
**

 

“Alex come on! J’onn and Kal told us we could watch the sunset on the roof tonight!” A jubilant young girl with long, blonde hair ran up to her close friend, the Alex in question, with a joyous look on her face.  

“I know Kara. I need to finish eating first. We all don’t inhale our food like you do.” 

“I don’t inhale it. You just eat slow,” Kara says defiantly, poking Alex in the arm. 

“You know, one day someone is going to question why you get so excited over sunsets. As future Jedi, we aren’t allowed to show emotions over such trivial things,” Alex says, finishing her food and clearing up her trash.  

“Sunsets are _not_ trivial. They radiate light and happiness. Something you need to do more of.”  

Alex rolls her eyes and the two leave the cantina, making their way to the roof. 

They reach the rooftop, Kara happily sitting down and looking out over the horizon. Alex takes a seat next to her and plays with the singular braid that reaches past her cropped hair, distinguishing her as a padawan.  

“Has Kal said anything about the next mission he’s taking you on?”

“Nope. I think he wants to give me a few weeks to practice more on my technique. He says my lightsaber skills aren’t refined enough,” the blonde mutters with a huff. “J’onn say anything to you?”  

“He said we’re going to Yavin 4. The Council needs to start trading with them again and they want J’onn to bring some peace offering or something. I don’t know. But I’m looking forward to it.” 

“Lucky...” Kara says and brushes some of her hair off her shoulder. 

The sun begins to set, Kara watching, an awed expression on her face. Alex sits stoically next to her, grateful to have such a close friend. 

“Do you think J’onn would let me go home and visit my mom soon?” the redhead asks, staring at the sunset. After a few seconds with no response, she looks over at her friend. “Kara?” She asks, noticing how the blonde has tensed up. 

Pain. 

Fear. 

Loss. 

Kara can feel it all through the Force. It flows through her, paralyzing her. She can hear the screams. The pleas for help. Her hands go to her head, nails digging into her scalp, trying to get the voices to stop.  

“Kara?” Alex asks again, her worry growing. 

The tears begin to flow. Kara can feel the darkness surrounding Krypton. The evil that follows the Luthor Empire. The fear that it invokes. 

Alex rests her hands on both of Kara’s arms, looking Kara in the eyes, but can tell that Kara does not see her.

“Kara. _Kara_ ,” she says forcefully, trying to get Kara to focus on her.  

The blonde’s mind is paralyzed inside of her. She hasn’t fully grasped how powerful the Force runs through her. She can’t control it. She can only feel the loss of life through the Force; her people, her home world being destroyed. 

J’onn finds them on the roof. Alex holding Kara close to her. Kara’s nails dug further into her scalp, drawing blood. He was with Kal when the attack began; watching his fellow Jedi Knight suffer, unable to escape the agony. 

J’onn gently picked up the young Kryptonian, taking her down to her room, Alex following behind. 

“What’s wrong with her? What’s going on?” Alex asks, worried for her friend’s well-being.

“We believe Krypton is under attack from the Empire,” J’onn says quietly after laying Kara in her bed. 

“We have to help her! She’s in pain!”

“We cannot help her Alex. We have to wait for the attack to be over.”

“You can use the Force Meld! Help lessen the pain!” Alex yells indignantly. 

“Both her and Kal-El are more sensitive to the Force than us. They can feel the attack happening systems away. If anyone were to try and Force Meld with them right now, they wouldn’t be able to help. Even a Jedi Knight as strong as Kal cannot try and lessen the pain he feels from this. It is their home world being attacked,” J’onn explains calmly to his young padawan. 

“She’s suffering!” The young girl yells again, able to feel Kara’s pain through the Force. 

“I know, Alex. But we cannot always help those in pain. As Jedi, we maintain the balance.”

“Then go stop the attack on Krypton!” 

“We do not have an army to stop an attack from the Empire.” J’onn says, directing Alex to sit in a chair, and kneeling in front of her. 

“I’ve heard rumors. Of a rebellion. They can stop the attack.” 

“Those are just rumors, Alex. And even if there were a rebellion, they would not be strong enough to stop an attack of this size. If you open yourself to the Force, you would be able to feel the loss, pain, and suffering as well. Not as strongly as Kara or Kal, but you could feel it.” 

“I don’t want to! I want to stop it!” 

“You need to open yourself to the Force, Alex. Get used to the feeling of pain. So that you cannot be manipulated by the Sith,” J’onn says, trying to impart his wisdom on his stubborn learner. 

Alex takes a deep breath and then closes her eyes, slowly reaching out in the Force. She feels Kara’s pain. Kal-El’s. J’onn’s comforting presence. She reaches further. Past the walls of the Jedi Temple. Out into the galaxy. Faintly, she can feel it. 

Pain. 

Loss. 

Suffering. 

It’s overbearing. With a quick intake of breath, she draws her feelings back in, her eyes brimming with tears. 

“J’onn...” 

“I know...” He says gently, wrapping his padawan in a hug. “Stay here with her. She’s going to need support when this is over.” He says, before leaving to go back to Kal-El. 

It takes almost a full day before Kara can even open her eyes. When she does they’re bloodshot, and laden with sadness.

“I felt them dying, Alex. All of them,” Kara whispers, held tight in Alex’s embrace.

Alex comforts her friend, the girl she’s grown up with, someone who she would even call a sister. 

Kal-El makes a point to teach Kara how to regulate the Force that flows through her. How to control it better. And Kara quickly learns control, never wanting to experience that pain again.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

**_13 years later...  
_ **

**Yavin 4**

 

_“Red Leader, this is Gold Leader. Copy.”  
_

_“Gold Leader, this is Red Leader. We are a go.”_

The twelve rebel fighter pilots started their descent upon the planet. 

A few Rebel shuttles had landed in the dense forest earlier, ready to begin the ground attack. 

Yavin 4 was a Luthor Empire controlled planet. However, they did not have strong grip on the people, nor many Stormtroopers on the planet, so it would hopefully be an easy mission to liberate the inhabitants under siege. 

After the attack on Krypton, more people in the galaxy began to defy the Luthor Empire. Krypton had been a well-liked planet, and many disagreed with the destruction of its people. 

Fearless leader, Cat Grant, had already begun gathering Empire opposers to begin a rebellion, and with the attack on Krypton their numbers had begun to steadily rise. 

Now, over a decade later, they had a formidable army at their disposal. Still not enough to face the Empire head on, but they were able to make a difference. 

They would go to planets which the Empire abandoned after draining its resources, helping survivors in finding new homes. And recently, liberating planets with smaller strongholds on them. 

The Empire had only one main base on the planet. General Grant had ordered for the pilots, led by skilled pilot Major James Olsen, to take out turrets and communications. 

The rebels began their liberation of Yavin 4. The pilots took out the observation towers, leaving the base with no communication of what was going on outside.

Major Olsen flew over the base, shooting its generator to cut off power. Everything inside shut down, leading to alarm and slight chaos.

Then the skilled foot soldiers took over. Commander Lucy Lane, skilled rebel soldier, led her small legion of warriors into the stronghold, quickly fanning out and searching for any enemies.

Commander Lane came upon a room with three flustered Stormtroopers, all confused as to the sudden loss of power. She shot each one in the chest, before continuing on her way.

Her small group of soldiers swiftly making their way through the base. They left only one survivor.

To carry a message back to the Empress.

“The Rebellion is here. And we are taking back our galaxy.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

             

 

 


	2. The Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex try to find a way to help the Rebellion, and soon meet some new friends. Lillian and Lex hatch a plan to try and put an end to the rebels!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and enjoyed it!!! I'm very much enjoying writing it and I hope you guys are enjoying the story!  
> At the end of the chapter I'll have some links to some Star Wars things, if you are interested in finding out more information on some of this stuff!!! I hope you enjoy!  
> Major thanks to danigobingo for helping me edit this!! You rock!!!

**Coruscant – Jedi Temple**

Kara sat, cross-legged, meditating in her room. She reached out with her feelings, slowly stretching out to the galaxy.

She felt Alex, her presence comforting, and felt J’onn close to her. She reached out further, searching for any disturbances.

She felt the nagging darkness, embedded into edges of the galaxy, running deep through hate and anger.

She felt fear, and surrounding that fear, darkness. She reached out to it, tracing it back to the planet Alderaan. Focusing on the darkness, she recognized it. Deep anger and hate. That was only sparked by Sith. The Luthor Empire was about to launch an attack.

She reached farther, hoping to feel the hope that the Rebellion brings. She had been able to feel their presence ever since it had started to grow. It was just a little spark of hope, but it was there.

And she felt that hope. It was fast approaching Alderaan. Hope and darkness clashed, both surrounding the planet.

Kara stayed, meditating, until the attack had ended. The Rebellion had thwarted the attack on Alderaan, saving countless lives.

Kara opened her eyes and felt her stomach rumble. She chuckled and got up, used to being very hungry after a meditating session as intense as that one. She put her outer robe back on and went to the cantina, hoping to get a quick meal in before her sparring session with Alex.

She found Alex and J’onn sitting together, enjoying each other’s company. Kara smiled, seeing how happy her adoptive sister was, and grabbed some food before joining them.

“You still up for sparring today?” Alex asks as Kara sits down and receives a nod from the blonde before she begins devouring her food. Alex rolls her eyes and J’onn smiles fondly at the young Jedi.

“There was an attack on Alderaan a few hours ago,” Kara says around a mouthful of food, and Alex looks at her sister surprised.

“On Alderaan? The Empire hasn’t tried to attack a planet so close to the Core Worlds before.”

“I know. But the Rebellion was able to strike a counterattack and save the people there,” Kara says proudly, as if she personally knew the people in the Rebellion.

“Well, that is what the Rebellion is there for Kara, to keep the Empire at bay,” J’onn says gently.

“Well, we should be helping. We have the resources to really aide the Rebel cause and turn the tide of the war,” Kara says defiantly.

“Kara. You know as Jedi that we are here to maintain balance. We do not choose sides,” he says, repeating this to Kara for what felt like the one-hundredth time within the last few months.

“That shouldn’t matter when innocent people are dying. We are just standing aside, letting the Empire invoke fear in people!”

“We cannot just choose a side, Kara, I’m sorry,” J’onn says and pats her hand before standing and exiting the cantina.

Kara huffs and glares down at her food.

“If you glare any harder, you’re going to burn holes in the food,” Alex says lightly and nudges Kara. “I know that you want to help, and I want to help too. But as Jedi, we took an oath to maintain balance.”

“Balance isn’t being maintained if people are dying, Alex. And we have the ability to stop it, yet we do nothing. We don’t even go to worlds that have been attacked to try and help those affected.”

“I know, Kara.”

Kara takes a deep breath and has a few more bites of food.

“Every time a planet is attacked, I can feel it. Their fear screams out into the Force, and I feel that pain. I can ignore it if I try hard enough, but I don’t want to ignore it. I want to help them. We are able to help them, Alex,” Kara says, her face twisted in pain. She never forgot how heartbreaking it was feeling her people get slaughtered.

“Well then, I guess we should do something about it,” Alex says and rubs her sister’s arm. Kara looks at her with a hopeful expression on her face.

“You want to help the Rebellion?”

“I do.”

“That’s great! We just need a plan now on how to help them. Oh! We could talk to the Jedi Council. Try and sway them to go help the Rebels.”

“Kara, J’onn is on the Council. If he has been telling you for months that we cannot pick a side, then they will all agree with him.”

“It doesn’t hurt to try, Alex.”

“Okay. We’ll try. What happens if they don’t agree with us?” Alex asks, and the question seems to stump Kara for a moment.

“I don’t know. I guess we can deal with that if they decide not to help.”

\- - - - - - -

The two requested a meeting with the Jedi Council, and were meeting with them before the sun had begun to set.

Alex and Kara walked into the chamber and bowed to the Council members.

“You have requested a meeting with us, Jedi Knights Alex and Kara Danvers,” the main spokesman of the council, a burly older man nicknamed Snapper says, sounding annoyed.

“Yes. We would like to speak to you about the current state of the galaxy,” Kara says, hoping she sound sure of herself, but can feel herself cracking under Snapper’s stare.

“What about it?”

“We believe there is more the Jedi Order could be doing to aid the Rebellion in its war against the Empire,” Alex says, stepping forward. J’onn raises an eyebrow, used to hearing stuff like this from the young Kryptonian, but not his old padawan.

“We are helping in any way we can,” Jedi Master Marsdin says calmly.

“No, you aren’t. We have plenty of Jedi who can be sent to planets that are under attack and can help the Rebels. We don’t even have an open line of communication with the Rebel Alliance,” Kara says defiantly.

“They have not inquired for our help,” Snapper says impatiently.

“They shouldn’t have to! We have the ability to bring tremendous help and we sit back and do nothing!” Kara yells, her anger rising.

“Kara, calm down,” Alex murmurs to her.

“Does anyone here have anything to add to this discussion?” Marsdin asks the rest of the council. Some of them shake their heads, and both Alex and Kara look at J’onn. He gently shakes his head, knowing that now is not his time to help the Rebellion.

“Our decision is final. We are not choosing a side in this war,” Snapper says with finality to his words. Alex and Kara share a look, and then bow one last time to the Jedi Council.

“Consider this our last communication with the Jedi Order then,” Alex says, her gaze drifting to her former master, who has a solemn look on his face.

The two young Jedi share one final look, and then exit the chamber.

\- - - - - - -

Alex and Kara quickly pack up the few small possessions they have, and then leave the Jedi Temple, making their way to their star ship.

“It’s weird, knowing we’ll never be going back there,” Kara says quietly.

“It’s for the greater good.”

“I know, but we grew up here. Our entire lives are here.”

“I guess it’s time for us to move on,” Alex says, trying to sound hopeful.

The two arrive at their T-6 Shuttle, and get in. Kara sits down in the pilot’s seat and turns on the shuttle.

“Umm, no way. You are not flying us home.”

“Alex, I am perfectly capable of flying the shuttle. Now sit down so we can leave,” Kara says stubbornly. Alex huffs and sits in the copilot’s seat.

“I scored better on piloting than you.”

“Oh shut up, Alex,” Kara says and plots the coordinates for Dandoran. The two take off and enter hyperspace.

\- - - - - - -

**Dandoran – Midvale**

“You almost crashed three times on that landing!” Alex scolds her sister as they exit their shuttle.

“You’re overreacting, Alex,” Kara says and waves a hand at Alex.

Midvale was a main city on the planet and was surrounded by dense forests. The landing strip was attached to the building Eliza lived in. Kara relaxed as they went into the building, feeling at home for the first time in a while.

Once Krypton had been destroyed, Kara was technically an orphan. Even though she was training under the Jedi, Eliza felt that she still needed a motherly figure in her life. Kara had been unofficially adopted by Eliza, and under J’onn’s insistence that she should change her last name, she became Kara Danvers.

Whenever they could, Kara and Alex would travel to Dandoran, Eliza always welcoming and supportive of the two girls. Once the two had both passed the Jedi Trials and became Jedi Knights, Eliza had invited them home to celebrate. Now that they had left the Jedi Order, Alex suggested they visit her to keep her informed in their lives, and to pick up some things they didn’t keep at the Jedi Temple with them.

The two young Jedi walked into the building and made their way to Eliza’s apartment. They got to her door and Alex tried to open the door, but it was locked.

“Since when does Eliza lock her door?” Kara asks, and her sister shrugs her shoulders.

“Well we can just knock--” Kara starts to say but Alex uses the Force to undo the lock and then pushes open the door.

“Alex!”

“What if she wasn’t home?”

“I could have used the Force to feel her presence,” Kara says, and Alex makes her way into the apartment.

A blaster goes off and Kara quickly whips out her lightsaber, the emerald green blade meeting the light blue blast, directing it into the door. The two Jedi turn to where the blast came from and Eliza is standing there, a look of shock on her face.

“Girls! What are you doing here? Why didn’t you just knock? I almost shot you!” She says and quickly puts the gun down before rushing over to the girls. Kara quickly retracts her lightsaber before being engulfed in a hug.

“I told Alex we should’ve knocked.”

“Why are you attempting to shoot anyone who walks in, Mom?” Alex asks and Eliza sighs quietly.

“Things around here have changed, girls. There have been more robberies, and everyone is on edge with the Empire on the move.”

“Are you safe here?” Alex asks, worried.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. Now tell me why the two of you have decided to come visit me,” She says and ushers her two daughters into the kitchen. Alex and Kara exchange a look, both apprehensive to tell Eliza. “Well come on, it can’t be that bad.”

“Alex and I have left the Jedi Order, but only because they refused to aid the Rebellion in this war. We want to go help the people in the galaxy, and the Jedi Order was keeping us from doing that,” Kara explains quickly. Eliza looks between the two, and then gently smiles.

“I think that’s very admirable of you two. If anyone is capable of helping the Rebellion, it’s you,” She says, swelling with pride for her two daughters.

“You aren’t mad?” Alex asks apprehensively.

“Alex, I would never be mad at the two of you for doing what you feel is right,” Eliza says and holds both of Alex’s hands. “I want you to be safe of course, but when I was told by J’onn that he believed you could be a powerful Jedi, I knew I wouldn’t be able to keep you in a bubble.” Alex smiles and nods her head.

“We’ll be careful, I promise,” she says and Eliza smiles.

“Do you two have time to stay for dinner before heading off?”

“Well if we could spend the night and rest a bit that would be great,” Kara says, and Eliza’s smile grows.

“You two are always welcome to spend the night. Feel free to shower as well,” she says, and begins bustling around the kitchen to prepare dinner.

\- - - - - - -

Kara and Alex each take time to shower and change. The two have always worn Jedi robes, but for the few times they’ve been able to spend time not worrying about their Jedi duties, they have more civilian clothes they wear.

Kara changes into dark grey, capri length pants and an off-white tunic, with a blue open chest vest. She wraps grey arm bands around both of her arms and pulls on grey boots. She fastens a belt around the tunic, with a holster for her lightsaber. Kara always enjoyed wearing lighter clothes, it reminded her of the warm weather on Krypton.

Alex was not as accustomed to warm weather and chose to wear clothes that would cover her more. She put on dark brown cargo pants with an off-white v cut shirt. With an espresso colored racer jacket and black boots, she looped a belt through her pants, which had a holster for both her lightsaber and blaster. Alex reached behind her small mattress and pulled out a small blaster. She put it in her holster and flipped up the collar of her jacket.

Eliza called the two in for dinner, and the family enjoyed a nice meal together. They caught up on each other’s lives, thankful for one last night together. After eating the two Jedi retired for the night.

\- - - - - - -

“It’s always nice seeing you girls. Don’t be strangers, alright?”

“We won’t, Mom,” Alex says and hugs Eliza.

“Just be sure to stay safe,” Kara says and shares a hug with the woman as well.

“Don’t you two worry about me. Go help the Rebellion. I love you both.”

The girls reciprocate their love, and after a few more hugs at Eliza’s insistence, they board the T-6 shuttle.

“No way are you piloting this time,” Alex says and takes the pilots seat.

“That’s fine. I need to search for the Rebel Alliance anyway,” Kara says and deposits herself in the copilot’s seat.

“Your heightened Force abilities better lead us to the right place,” the red-head says jokingly and Kara rolls her eyes.

“Be quiet. I need to concentrate,” she says and closes her eyes, reaching out into the Force.

She first feels Alex, her patient presence always calming. As she reaches further out she feels Eliza in her home, other residents in the building. She pushes past the surface of the planet, and out into the galaxy.

She senses the darkness that surrounds the Luthor Empire and reaches past that. She’s searching for hope. The hope that the Rebel Alliance radiates. She’s never tried to seek out where that hope originates from. But she can feel it.

She feels that hope and reaches out to it. She reaches out further and further, towards the Outer Rim. That ball of hope has grown. And it’s surrounding a planet, one that’s not well known.

Kara pulls back, retracting from the Force. She opens her eyes and looks at Alex.

“Dantooine. The Rebellion is on Dantooine.”

\- - - - - - -

**Dantooine – Main Rebel Alliance Base**

“General, there is an unknown aircraft entering our air space,” Commander Lane says urgently, the radar computer continuously beeping in the command room.

“Are they transmitting a message?” The General snaps back.

_“This is Jedi Knight Alex Danvers aboard the T-6 Shuttle. I am requesting permission to land. Repeat, this is Jedi Knight Alex Danvers aboard the T-6 Shuttle. I am requesting permission to land.”_

“Jedi? They’ve have never had an interest in the Rebellion,” Captain Maggie Sawyer says, confused.

“Captain Sawyer, relay to Major Olsen and Lieutenant Mon-El that they are to get in the sky now and assist this shuttle in landing. If it so much as moves wrong, they have my permission to blast it into space,” General Grant says. She nods her head and turns on her radio, contacting the two.

“Commander, inform this Jedi that she can land her ship on airstrip 5. And then get a small legion of troops to that airstrip. Captain Sawyer, you may join them. If they seem trustworthy, bring them to me,” The General says, and then turns back to her datapad.

_“This is Commander Lane relaying to the T-6 Shuttle, you have permission to land on airstrip 5. Repeat, this is Commander Lane relaying to the T-6 Shuttle, you have permission to land on airstrip 5.”_

_“Copy that Commander.”_

The line crackles and then goes dead.

James and Mon-El quickly get into their X-Wing Starfighters and take off. They meet the shuttle and guide it to the airstrip. Lucy quickly gets a small group of ten soldiers together, Maggie included, and they rush to the airstrip.

Alex gently lands the shuttle and shares a nervous smile with Kara. She opens the hatch, and the two grab their bags and exit the shuttle.

They’re met with a group of soldiers all pointing their blasters at the two Jedi and two X-Wings still in the air, their cannons aimed at the shuttle.

“Put the bags on the ground and your hands above your heads!” A short woman, wearing a Rebel commander’s uniform, in the front of the group yells. Alex and Kara both gently put their bags down and raise their hands above their heads.

The short woman who yelled at them, and another short woman, dressed more casually, approach the two, their guns still raised. A few soldiers follow behind them, and the two women gently holster their guns, and begin to pat down the two Jedi. Maggie reaches Alex’s lightsaber and gun, taking both.

“Huh, I guess you weren’t lying. You really are Jedi,” She says, gently tossing the lightsaber in her hand.

“Hey, be careful with that,” Alex says, annoyed at the prospect of not having her weapons.

“Be quiet,” Maggie says more sternly, and finishes patting down Alex.

Lucy finishes with Kara, having only taken a lightsaber off her body, and the two pick up their bags, riffling through them.

“Hey! That’s our stuff!”

“Chill out, blondie. We’re checking for any transmitters or tracking devices,” Maggie says, growing annoyed at the two.

“Why would we have those with us?” Kara asks confused.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe you’re Empire spies, here to infiltrate and send information back to Empress Lillian,” Maggie spits out.

“Why would we be Empire spies? We’re obviously Jedi,” The Kryptonian argues.

“You could be Sith,” Lucy says more calmly, and finishes going through Kara’s bag. “This bag is clean.”

“So is this one,” Maggie says, and the two Jedi are given their bags back.

“We aren’t Sith,” Kara says, like its obvious.

“And we’re just supposed to trust you?” Maggie asks incredulously.

“Well, yeah,” Kara says, and Maggie bursts out laughing.

“Wow. You must be really ignorant as to what’s going on in the galaxy. Anyone you don’t know isn’t to be trusted,” she says and crosses her arms.

“Don’t call my sister ignorant. She’s the reason we’re here. We want to help you guys,” Alex says, growing more annoyed in the presence of this cocky woman.

“You’re here to help? The Jedi never choose a side in war,” Lucy asks.

“We renounced the Jedi because they refused to offer their help.”

“How did you find us? The Jedi have not been told of our location,” Lucy asks, still wary of the two.

“I was able to find you through the Force,” Kara says, knowing that there isn’t any other explanation that they would accept.

“Bantha dung. Even the best Jedi can’t find the Rebellion through the Force,” Maggie says in disbelief. Kara just shrugs her shoulders, her and Alex having previously talked about her not revealing what planet she’s really from.

“Look, you’ve taken our weapons. You searched us and our bags. We don’t have any trackers or transmission devices on us. Can’t we just go talk to whoever is in charge?” Alex asks, growing impatient.

“What are your names?” the commander asks.

“Jedi Knight Alex Danvers and Jedi Knight Kara Danvers,” Alex says, gesturing to herself and Kara. Lucy nods her head.

“Vasquez, Tessmacher, search the shuttle,” Lucy says to two women behind her, and they quickly board the shuttle.

“Commander, I should check the shuttle as well. I know where secret compartments are usually hidden,” Maggie says.

“Go on, Captain.”

Maggie hands Alex’s stuff to another soldier and then boards the shuttle. Everyone outside the shuttle wait in silence, Alex and Kara both using the time to meditate, and become aware of their surroundings.

Alex focuses in on the Captain’s presence, unable to understand the woman. She has a cocky air to her, one that usually annoyed Alex if she met anyone who acted this way. But with this Captain, she was different. It was something that Alex has not felt before, but she cannot place the feeling.

“Ship’s clean,” Maggie says, exiting the ship with Vasquez and Tessmacher.

“Okay. It’s time for you to meet General Grant,” Lucy says, and they lead the two Jedi into the base.

Commander Lane led the two Jedi back to the command room, with Captain Sawyer trailing behind them, keeping a wary eye on the two. Kara and Alex patiently followed the Commander, and they soon entered the command room.

“General Grant, Jedi Knights Alex and Kara Danvers,” Lucy introduces the two.

“Did that Snapper finally come crawling to our aid? Well, you can tell him that we don’t need his help,” an older woman with cropped blonde hair drawls, not looking up from her datapad.

“Jedi Master Snapper did not send us. He was adamant in his decision not to help the Rebellion,” Alex says, straightening her posture.

“Then pray tell,” the woman says and looks up from her datapad and at the two Jedi, “What are two Jedi Knights doing here? At the main base of the Rebellion?”

“We are here to aid you in the war against the Luthor Empire,” Kara says proudly.

“Tell me, how are two young Jedi going to help win a war against an entire army?” Cat asks.

“We are skilled fighters, capable of helping in any way you need us to,” Alex says calmly.

She looks at the two and can see the fierce determination the blonde has to offer. Cat knows that having two Jedi on their side could help the Alliance more than hinder them.

“Captain Sawyer, show these two to their new accommodations. And make sure to give them a tour of the base,” General Grant says, and then exits the room. Maggie sighs and turns on her heel.

“Follow me, Danvers. And, uh, Little Danvers,” she says to Alex and Kara respectively and leaves the room.

“I am not little!” Kara says indignantly, before Alex nudges her and the two follow the cranky Captain.

\- - - - - - -

Maggie shows them the base and important locations. She acts indifferent to the two, seeing this as more of a chore than showing two new allies the base.

“And here is your bunk. Room 413. You cool with sharing?” She asks and before either can answer she opens the door and practically pushes them into the room. “Well, you don’t get a choice. There are communal washrooms down the hall. Night time meal is served at 1800 sharp,” she says and then leaves.

Alex and Kara share a look, and then take in their new bedroom. It’s a bit small, with a short nightstand, a tiny dresser, and then a set of bunk beds.

“Dibs on top bunk!” Alex declares and jumps up to the top bunk.

“Blast it!” Kara grumbles and puts her bag on the bottom one.

“You’re too slow, sis,” Alex says and lays back on the bed and smiles at the ceiling. “We made it Kara. We’re a part of the Rebellion.”

“I know! We can really start making a difference!” Kara says happily and lays down on her bed.

“I guess we’ll be given assignments tomorrow.”

“I wonder what they’ll have us do,” Kara ponders, and then her stomach grumbles loudly.

“Oh my Force, Kara. Are you never not hungry?” Alex asks exasperated.

“I haven’t eaten since breakfast! And it’s now almost dinnertime!”

“We only traveled to a different planet. Its been four hours since we last ate.”

“Hyperspace travel makes me hungry. How long until dinner?”

“‘Bout a half hour.”

“Can we head down now? We’ll most likely get lost, so why not leave early?” Kara asks hopefully. Alex rolls her eyes and gets off her bunk.

“Alright, come on,” she says and the hungry Kryptonian quickly gets up and the two head out.

\- - - - - - -

Turns out, Kara was right. They did get lost, and much to Kara’s annoyance they arrived at the mess hall ten minutes are dinner had started being served. The two got in line and were served their dinner. Kara looked around the mess hall and bit her lip.

“Where should we sit?” she asks her sister, and before she can respond they hear a shout.

“Hey, Danvers! Over here!”

The two look over and see Commander Lane waving to them, at a table with Captain Sawyer and three men that the two Jedi do not recognize. They share a look and Alex shrugs her shoulders as if to say, “Why not?” and the two go over to the table.

On one side of the table is Commander Lane with a taller dark-skinned man next to her, and next to him another handsome man with a full-on beard. Across from him was a shorter, more boyish looking guy, and across from Lucy was Captain Sawyer.

“Alex! Kara! Glad to see you two could make it. Have a seat, I want to introduce you to some people,” Lucy says, and Alex takes a seat next to Maggie, and Kara sits down between Alex and the shorter man.

“Guys, this is Alex and Kara. Jedi Knights here to help the Rebellion,” Lucy says with a smile and Kara gives a bashful wave and then begins to eat. “This is Major James Olsen and Lieutenant Mon-El. They were flying the two X-Wings that helped you land earlier. Two of the best pilots the Rebellion has,” Lucy says, and both James and Mon-El give friendly smiles to the Jedi. Maggie coughs loudly next to Alex and Lucy rolls her eyes.

“My bad. These two are nothing compared to the exceptional piloting skills of Maggie,” Lucy says jokingly.

“You got that right Lucy. _I’m_ the best pilot the Rebellion has,” Maggie says cockily, throwing a smirk at Alex, who blushes and stares down at her tray.

“Oh, shut up, Sawyer. Just because you’ve gone on more successful missions than us doesn’t mean you’re better. I mean, I am a higher rank than you,” James says playfully.

“You only got that rank because of your most recent mission on Alderaan. If I had been leading the counterattack, _I_ would have been promoted.”

“You were a part of the defense that helped save Alderaan?” Kara interjects, looking at James.

“Yup. I led a legion of starfighters against those Empire bastards and drove them away,” James says proudly, with Kara smiling at him in awe.

“I was there too,” Mon-El says, and smiles at Kara. “I haven’t been with the Rebellion long, but I’ve gone on quite a few successful missions.”

“That’s really awesome,” Kara says and smiles at him.

“And next to you Kara, is Winn. Best technician the Rebellion has seen in a long time,” Lucy says and Winn blushes.

“I’m really not that great. I just help repair starfighters and droids, keep communications running and such. I was actually just told that tomorrow I’ll be checking up on your shuttle, making sure it’s fully functional. I’ve never actually seen a T-6 Jedi Shuttle in person before so I’m excited to look at it,” Winn says with a bashful smile.

“That’s really cool, Winn,” Kara says, flashing her classic sunny smile, making Winn blush and look back at his food.

“Well, that’s the main gang. We all usually spend our down time together, when none of us are on missions or pulling a night shift,” Lucy says, and Alex nods her head.

“So, when are we going to get assignments? We want to be able to help as soon as possible,” Alex says, Kara nodding her head, her mouth stuffed with food.

“General Grant actually gave them to me about an hour ago,” Lucy says, pulling out two pieces of paper and handing one to each of the Jedi. Alex and Kara both open them, Alex’s eyes widen.

“Basic training? What the hell do we need basic training for? We’re fully trained Jedi.”

“Every new recruit goes through basic training, no matter where you’re from or what role you’ll be playing in the Rebellion. General Grant wants everyone to have a basic understand of proper gun techniques, flying, and how all of our equipment works,” Lucy explains.

“Isn’t that counterintuitive if someone decides to turn against the Rebellion?”

“General Grant only recruits those who are dedicated to the cause. No one here would dare betray the Rebellion,” Lucy says, the others nodding.

“She must be an exceptional leader if no one would think twice about jumping ship,” Alex says in disbelief.

“She really is. No one else is capable of leading the Rebellion like her, and sparking hope in those who need it,” Maggie says, and Kara nods her head.

The group finishes their meal, Alex and Kara getting to know their new friends better. Winn walks them back to their bunk, telling them some more fun facts about different soldiers of the Rebellion. The two both quickly fall asleep, tired from their long day, and excited for their future in the Rebellion.

\- - - - - -

**Geonosis – Luthor Empire Base**

“Now someone tell me, who was incompetent enough to inform the Rebel Alliance of our planned siege of Alderaan?” Lillian asks, stalking around the large circular table. Everyone stays silent, too terrified to answer. “No one is willing to take responsibility?” she questions, coming to a halt behind Lex’s chair.

“Shame,” she says, and concentrates on her anger. Directing that anger on the men around that table, she squeezes their esophagi, cutting off their air supply. The men begin to gasp, and within seconds they all fall to the table, lifeless.

Lex stands up and walks over to the one soldier his mother left alive.

“Captain Lord, consider yourself promoted. As the new General of the Empire Fleet, I want you to search out any traitors in our midst.”

The new General salutes the Sith Lord and quickly exits the room. Lillian walks over to one of the lifeless bodies, and sighs.

“What a waste of life. Such a pity I had to kill them.”

“Mother, we both know you enjoy the loss of life,” Lex says with a sly smile, and Lillian matches his smile.

“Right you are, Lex. Now, we need to discuss new plans, to rid the galaxy of this pesky Rebel Alliance.”

“I’ve been thinking. And while we are very powerful and hold a tight grip on the galaxy, we do not know anything those Rebel scums are planning. They have been very careful in their movements. Our best move may be planting a spy in their midst.”

“That sounds like a decent plan. Of course, we would need to use the right person. Someone who has never been seen having ties to the Empire.”

“I do have one person in mind.”

“Who is that?” Lillian asks, and Lex grins.

“Lena.”

“Lena? That petulant child?”

“Mother, she has potential.”

“Not the potential to be a Sith.”

“Mother, no one knows she exists because of her inability to wield the Force. And she is someone we can trust. She was raised in the Empire,” Lex says, staring out into the barren landscape. “She’s never even been off world. No one could have influenced her.”

“You are right about that, Lex. I am trusting you on this one. If she fucks up-”

“She won’t fuck up, Mother. I swear to you.”

“Alright. Get her prepared,” Lillian states, and exits the room, her jet-black cloak trailing behind her.

\- - - - - - -

“No, Lex. I am not going to be a spy for Mother,” Lena says vehemently, stalking over to the liquor cabinet she keeps in her personal chambers.

“Lena, this is a great thing. Mother has always had her problems with you, yes, but--”

“You mean she hates me for not being able to use the Force,” Lena says with a dark laugh, grabbing a decanter of Corellian whiskey. Lex grabs it out of her hands and pours them each a glass.

“Now, now, Lena. She does not hate you. She is just not very fond of you,” Lex says, and Lena downs her glass, beckoning for Lex to pour her more.

“No, I could never be as exceptional as her powerful Sith son,” Lena says resentfully.

“That is not my fault. Now come on, Lena. We need you to do this. For the Empire. The Luthor name.”

“Why now? Why am I allowed to leave this hellish planet now, after all of these years?” Lena asks, taking a small sip of the whiskey.

“We need someone who the Rebellion doesn’t know of, and someone we can trust. They do not know you exist, and Mother trusts you enough to go on this mission.”

“How long will I be gone for?”

“As long as it takes.”

Lena turns, looking out the window and at the dusty landscape she’s seen for her entire life. Lillian never let her leave, too disappointed in her to allow her the luxury of going off-world. She drains her glass and sets it down on the table, turning to her brother.

“I’ll do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!! Here are some links for some Star Wars things!!
> 
> Chapter 1:
> 
> Force Planet - https://www.starwars.com/databank/force-planet
> 
> Force Priestesses - https://www.starwars.com/databank/force-priestesses
> 
> Geonosis - https://www.starwars.com/databank/geonosis
> 
> Coruscant - https://www.starwars.com/databank/coruscant
> 
> Jedi Temple - https://www.starwars.com/databank/jedi-temple
> 
> Force Meld - http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Force_meld
> 
> Yavin 4 - https://www.starwars.com/databank/yavin-4
> 
> Starfighters piloted by James and other pilots - https://www.starwars.com/databank/x-wing-starfighter
> 
> Chapter 2:
> 
> Kara's outfit - https://www.xcoos.com/star-wars/527-star-wars-8-the-last-jedi-rey-tailored-outfit.html
> 
> Kara's lightsaber - https://saberforge.com/products/renegade?variant=40118593738  
> (but with a green blade)
> 
> Alex's outfit - http://poesddameron.tumblr.com/post/163270010434/oh-boy-i-am-blessed
> 
> Alex's lightsaber -  
> http://genesiscustomsabers.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/IMG_5681-e1294714759420.jpg
> 
> Maggie's outfit - http://libbyrichardson.blogspot.com/2015/07/han-solo-costume.html
> 
> (As you can tell, I based their outfits on actual Star Wars characters. Can you blame me? For Lucy and others in the rebellion, their uniforms are basically whatever comes up under a google search for rebel soldier uniforms)
> 
> Alderaan - https://www.starwars.com/databank/alderaan
> 
> Dandoran - https://www.starwars.com/databank/dandoran
> 
> Jedi T-6 Shuttle - https://www.starwars.com/databank/jedi-t-6-shuttle
> 
> Dantooine - https://www.starwars.com/databank/dantooine
> 
> If you're interested in the way the ranks work in the Rebel Alliance -  
> http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Rebel_command_insignia
> 
> A super long list of cool slang terms used in the Star Wars universe -  
> http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_phrases_and_slang/Legends
> 
> My tumblr is @fishinwild if you want to chat about Supercorp or Star Wars!!!


	3. Which Side Are You On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Empire attacks the planet Lok, leaving their spy for the Rebellion to take as a refugee. Alex and Kara go on their first mission, leading to Maggie confronting Alex. Kara meets Lena and the two spark a connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter!! It's a long one so strap yourselves in. Once again, there will be links at the bottom for any of you interested in more info on some of the Star Wars Universe stuff I incorporate! I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Major thanks to danigobingo for reviewing the chapter!!

**Geonosis Airspace – Imperial Gozanti Cruiser**

Lena stood in an empty room aboard the Imperial Cruiser, taking in the view. Hyperspace surrounded her, not a speck of sand or dirt to be found. She took a deep breath, ready to finally be away from the imposing figure that her Mother is.

“Don’t you look drab,” Lex says amused, entering the room. Lena looks down at the beige clothes she had been given to wear, much different from the usual black of the Empire.

“You were the one who picked out the clothes,” Lena retorts.

“You need to fit in with the indigenous civilians on Lok.”

“I take it that’s a planet with lots of sand.”

Lex nods and Lena rolls her eyes, looking back out into the stream of space whizzing by.

“Lovely. More barren land for me to look at.”

“Don’t be snarky, Lena. Mother is finally letting you go off-world. You should be excited.”

“How do we even know the Rebellion won’t just relocate me to another city on the planet?” Lena asks, and Lex stands next to her.

“That’s the lovely thing about Lok. Metropolis is the only inhabited city on the entire planet. If we decimate the city, they’ll have to relocate you to another planet. We’ve heard that they have a planet they take refugees to, and once there you’ll begin to relay information back to us,” Lex says, and pulls a ring out of his cloak. He gently takes Lena’s right hand and slips it onto her ring finger.

She looks down at the ring, admiring its beauty. It was a beautiful gold band, splitting in two directions, each leading to an astonishing royal blue gem.

“That’s your communication device. If you press your thumb to either of the gems it will start recording a message. Once the message is recorded, double tap the gem and it will transmit the message. It’s only one way, so we have no way of contacting you.”

At those words, Lena feels a weight lift off her shoulders at the prospect of no longer being under the watchful eye of her Mother or the Empire. Lena schools her expression and looks up at her older brother.

“What a pity,” she says flatly.

A blaster shot rings out, striking Lena in the back of her left leg, and she falls to the ground unconscious.

“What a pity, indeed,” Lillian states, tossing the blaster to the side.

“Good afternoon, Mother,” Lex says, looking down at Lena’s unconscious body.

“General Lord will take her down to the planet once the second wave of the attack begins. She should wake up sometime after that.” Lillian looks at her disappointing daughter, reaching out to Lena’s mind, attempting to search for any betrayal in her thoughts.

Instead, she’s met by a wall. Lillian tries to push past that, into Lena’s thoughts, but that wall pushes her out of Lena’s mind. Her anger rises, and in a fit of rage lightning shoots out of her fingers, electrocuting Lena. Her body shakes, a few areas of her robe burning under the heat. Lillian glares at the unconscious body.

“Start the attack on Lok. I want her out of my sight,” she says bitterly and stalks out of the room.

 

\- - - - - - -

**Dantooine – Rebel Base**

“Danvers!” Lane shouts, entering the training room. Kara and Alex both look up, retracting their lightsabers. “Ready for your first mission?” She asks with a smile, and the two sisters grin.

“Let’s do this!” Kara says excitedly.

“Get yourselves to airstrip 2. We got reports of an attack on Lok. You’ll be a part of the rescue team to help survivors.”

Kara and Alex quickly make their way to the airstrip, and board the Republic Frigate. They head to the control room as the ship takes off and enters hyperspace, where Lucy is giving orders to soldiers.

“Vasquez, Tessmacher, both Danvers. I want the four of you to go with the medical team that goes to search for survivors. Captain Sawyer and a fleet of X-Wings are ahead of us, hopefully they can get there before the destruction is too high.”

Kara closes her eyes and reaches out to the planet.

Death.

Fear.

Anger. A lot of anger surrounds the planet.

Kara scrunches her face. She searches for hope. She can feel it approaching the planet.

Hope arrives, and at the same instance, the anger leaves. Kara pulls back her feelings.

“They got there right as the Empire left. But… There was more anger though. Intense hatred. I think a Sith user might have been there,” she says quietly.

“Why would a Sith user be at such a small attack?” Alex asks confused.

“That doesn’t matter right now. What does matter is that we get there and help those who may have survived,” Lucy says, and Kara nods her head.

\- - - - - - -

**Lok**

The frigate soon enters the airspace around Lok, and a shuttle flies down to the planet, where the pilots had already landed, searching for survivors. It lands in the middle of the decimated city, and the rescue team heads out into the wreckage.

“Danvers! Little Danvers!” Maggie yells, making her way over to the two. “I see you got your first assignment,” she says, looking over the two.

“Yup. What do you need us to do?” Alex asks, looking out into the destroyed city, avoiding eye contact with the shorter woman.

“You guys can use the Force to search for survivors, right?”

“I’m pretty good at that,” Kara says and closes her eyes, seeking out life forms. She can feel a few people to the west, huddled together. Searching further, she can feel two people southwest, radiating fear. Then one lone lifeform, further away from the center of the city. She relays that information to Maggie, who has taken charge of the rescue mission.

“Okay. Vasquez, Tessmacher, and Mon-El, go to the west. Danvers, you and I will go southwest. Little Danvers, you okay going north by yourself? I’ve heard Jedi have heightened abilities to move faster?”

“It’s called the Art of Movement. Basically--”

“I don’t need a history lesson, blondie. Can you get there?”

“Yes,” Kara says, nodding her head.

“Good. The rest of you, get that medical equipment ready. We don’t know what shape these survivors are in. Use the comms to communicate with the medical team what condition your survivors are in and keep me posted on your location. Let’s go,” she says, and everyone takes off in different directions.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

Maggie and Alex took off southwest, the latter choosing to focus on the Force to help lead them in the right direction. About ten minutes in Vasquez reported that their survivors were in need of instant medical attention, requiring the shuttle to fly to their location.

_“Copy that, Vasquez,”_ Maggie says, then looks at Alex.

“So, have you been avoiding me these past few weeks?”

“I’ve been busy in basic training,” Alex says curtly, keeping her senses open to the Force.

“You haven’t been engaging in conversations with me. And avoiding eye contact.” Maggie looked at the Jedi, who makes a point to look out into the horizon.

“Did you just choose to take me with you, so you could confront me about this?”

“Possibly.”

“That’s very unprofessional, Captain,” Alex says, these feelings sparking in her gut, unsure of what they mean.

“I thought that we were getting along, and you just shut me out.”

“By getting along, do you mean making snarky comments at my sister and myself?”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t know that’s what you classified as getting along.” Alex briefly glanced at Maggie, her heart rate increasing slightly. Maggie steps in front of Alex, stopping the taller woman in her tracks.

“The survivors are that way,” Alex says, slightly annoyed, pointing forward.

“I get that you’re a Jedi and all, and from what Lucy has told me, you’re taught not to have feelings or some shit. So, if you don’t understand what friendship looks like, then I can understand why you’re acting odd towards me.”

“I know what friendship looks like.”

“So why are you avoiding me?”

“I’m not avoiding you, Maggie,” Alex says, exasperated, but looking to the side.

“You aren’t even looking at me!” Maggie exclaims.

With a huff, Alex looks at Maggie, their eyes locking.

“See, not so hard to do, Danvers,” the Captain says, her signature smirk gracing her face.

Alex feels this unknown emotion rising again. She was annoyed by the woman, but in a good way. She felt a pull towards her, always wanting to be in her company.

And then she sensed the gun shot, heading straight for Maggie.

In a flash Alex drew her lightsaber, pushing Maggie behind her. Her yellow blade intercepted the blaster shots, directing them into the wreckage around them. About twenty feet in front of them stood a young girl, no older than ten, covered in blood.

Alex quickly redrew her lightsaber, re-holstering it, and raised her hands to show that she wasn’t holding a weapon.

“Hi, I’m Alex. We aren’t here to hurt you,” she says gently.

The little girl looks at where Alex holstered her lightsaber.

“You’re a Jedi?”

“I am, and we’re with the Rebellion. We want to help you,” Alex continues to state calmly, using the Force to send out calming waves, helping the child to relax.

Maggie felt this wave of peace run through her, calming her mind. She looked at the Jedi, perplexed, but also intrigued as to what else she was capable of

“My father… he’s hurt,” the girl says quietly, rushing back to his side. The two rebels follow her, seeing a middle-aged man lying underneath some large beam, surrounded by blood.

“Stand back,” Alex says, closing her eyes and facing the palm of her hand towards the beam. Reaching out through the Force, she focuses energy around the beam, lifting it off the man and tossing it to the side.

She rushes to the man’s side, seeing a gaping wound in his stomach. She places her hands on top of it, directing the Force towards the wound.

“Maggie, I’m going to attempt to heal him with the Force, but the wound is deep. There’s no way we can carry him back.”

“You can do that?” she asks in disbelief.

“Yes. But its very hard, especially with more fatal wounds. I need you to call the shuttle here now,” Alex says, focusing on the Force and healing the injury.

_“Desmos, this is Sawyer. We need that shuttle about one click southwest. We have an injured survivor who we cannot move.”_

_“Captain, Vasquez’s group needed to be taken back to the frigate for immediate medical attention. We just landed at the frigate. I’m at least twenty minutes out from your location.”_

_“Dammit, copy that. I’ll use the Havoc Marauder to bring us and Little Danvers back to the frigate.”_

Maggie grabs a small communication device out of her pocket.

_“BB-3, come in,”_

A few beeps come through the device.

_“Bring the Marauder to my location.”_

A few more beeps come through and Maggie turns off the device. She looks at Alex, who has sweat forming on her brow, all her concentration focused on healing the man.

Less than a minute later, a grey gunship lands next to the group. The hatch opens, and a blue and dark grey BB unit comes rolling out, beeping at Maggie.

“Alex, can you move him onto the ship?”

She nods her head, slowly standing up while using the Force to lift his body, simultaneously having the Force continue healing the wound. She gently makes her way onto the ship, Maggie directing her to the one bed on the ship, the young girl and droid following. Alex sets him on the bunk, sweating dripping down her face. She continues directing the Force to healing his wound, blocking out everything else around her.

_“Little Danvers, this is Sawyer. Have you reached your survivor?”_

\- - - - - -

 

Setting off from the group, Kara used the Art of Movement, to propel herself faster. Jumping off broken speeders to the rubble from crumpled buildings, she quickly made her way through the wreckage.

Keeping her senses focused on the survivor, she could feel their presence a few klicks away. She heard Vasquez’s communication, and a short time later, she felt Alex’s confusion ripple through the Force. Making sure to remember to discuss that with her later, she felt for her survivor. Only sensing them a short distance away, she quickened her pace.

She felt when Alex started using the Force to heal that man, sensing how close he was to death. She took a moment to sense how her sister was holding up and knew that she was capable of saving his life.

A few steps later, she came upon an unconscious body. Kara sensed pain flowing through the body, recognizing it as the residue left by Force Lightning. She knelt, resting a hand on the woman’s side, taking a moment to ease the burning sensation she would feel.

Was that Sith the cause of this? Why would a Sith attack an innocent civilian like that? Kara was confused but searched for any more injuries. She healed a blaster wound on her leg, and then eased the woman onto her back.

Upon seeing the woman’s face, Kara gasped gently. This woman’s beauty took her breath away, Kara never having seen anything quite as exquisite. Kara took a breath, refocusing herself, making sure her emotions didn’t control her.

_“Little Danvers, this is Sawyer. Have you reached your survivor?”_

_“Just got to her. She had a small wound on her leg, but otherwise she seems okay.”_

_“I’m coming to your location in my ship.”_

_“Copy that.”_

Kara gently picks the woman up, using the Force to send calming feelings to the woman in case she woke up.

A grey ship descends a few moments later, and Kara carries her onboard. Maggie lays down a few blankets, and Kara gently sets her down.

“I only have the one bunk…” the Captain says sheepishly, rubbing her neck.

“It’s okay,” Kara mumbles making her way to Alex. She kneels next to her sister, focusing in on the Force, and melding their minds together. Kara helps finish healing the man, and Alex smiles gratefully at her sister.

“Thanks,” she says, exhausted and slumping against the wall of the ship. Kara smiles and sits next to her sister, looking over at the unconscious woman.

Maggie and her droid pilot her ship back to the frigate, docking onboard. Her droid rolls over to the two Jedi, the captain following.

“We’re back on the frigate. I’m assuming these two don’t need anymore medical attention?”

Kara shakes her head.

“Well stay here with them. I’m going to go check in with Commander Lane. We’re taking the survivors to Endor. Don’t tell them where the Rebel Base is. That’s classified,” she says, making to leave her ship, her droid following. “BB-3, stay with them. I don’t want them touching anything they shouldn’t.” Maggie flashes her classic smirk at the two Jedi before exiting.

The droid rolls back over to the Jedi, beeping a few times.

“I’m Kara, and this is my sister Alex,” the blonde Jedi tells the droid with a smile.

“You can communicate with that thing?” Alex asks surprised.

“Well yeah, its not particularly hard.”

A few more beeps come from the droid.

“We’re Jedi.”

Alex tunes out her overly happy sister and the flamboyant droid, looking at the young girl curled up next to her father. She smiles gently, and then feels the frigate enter hyperspace.

 

\- - - - - - -

**Endor – National City, Rebel Refugee Base**

The first thing Lena felt as she woke up was a stiff mattress beneath her and the weight of a blanket on her. Her eyes shoot open, quickly alert to her new surroundings. She sits up in her bed, body groaning in protest. She could feel a bandage around her leg, and she remembers being shot back on the cruiser before passing out. And faintly, a slight burning sensation to her skin, and she shudders. She can’t let her fears take over right now. Lena takes a deep breath, refocusing herself.  

A gentle snore shakes Lena out of her thoughts, her head whipping to the source. On a small chair in the corner of the room, a blonde woman is curled up and fast asleep, her mouth partially open. Lena bites her lip, taking in the mystery woman’s features.

Her long, wavy blonde hair cascades over broad shoulders, leading to muscular biceps. Lena takes a breath, her eyes slowly tracing up to her face. She takes in her gentle features, the woman’s breathtakingly beautiful.

Baby blue eyes meet emerald green, and Lena startles, unaware she had woken up.

“You’re awake! Thank goodness. I was getting so worried,” the mystery woman says, sitting up straighter in the chair, flashing a gentle smile at Lena.

“Who are you?”

“Oh, right! Duh!” The woman stood up, offering her hand for Lena to shake.

“I’m Kara Danvers.”

Lena gently shakes her hand, feeling this energy run between their hands. Kara’s forehead creases, a slight crinkle forming between her brows.

“You are?” the blonde asks, lowering her hand and putting a bubbly smile back on her face.

“Lena.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Lena.”

“Umm, Miss Danvers, where exactly am I?” Lena asks, swinging her legs off the bed.

“You can just call me Kara, but you shouldn’t stand with that blaster wound on your leg. I mean, you should be fine, I healed most of it, but you should take it easy,” Kara rambles.

“Oh, you’re a medical technician?”

“No. A Jedi.”

Lena’s eyes widen. She was rescued by a Jedi? Was she in the Jedi Temple? Why would the Jedi have gone to Lok in the wake of an attack?

“But to answer your question, you’re on Endor. At a Rebel refugee camp.”

Ah, so the Rebellion had come to her aid. Time for Lena to put on the helpless survivor act.

“How many survivors were there?” she asks, slowly standing up, leaning against the wall for support. The blonde’s expression falls.

“Seven.”

“Seven thousand?” Lena asks, knowing the population on Lok reached over a million.

“No. Just seven,” the Jedi says solemnly.

Lena’s stomach dropped. She knew her Mother and Lex had a flare for the dramatic, but leaving only seven survivors when the mission was to just plant a mole? Her anger rose, and Kara sensed that.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. I know that losing that many people is horrible, but we’re going to stop the Empire.”

“You can’t. They’re too powerful.”

“Well not with that attitude,” the blonde states with a cheerful smile.

Who did this girl think she was? Thinking that a positive attitude could stop Lillian and Lex, the two most powerful Sith users the galaxy had ever seen.

“Oh! You probably want to change clothes.”

Lena looked down at the robes Lex had given her. They were covered in sand and ash, with some tears in the fabric.

“There are some clothes on the table. If they don’t fit, we can get you some new ones,” Kara explains with that same bright smile.

Lena nods her head and picks up one of the articles of clothes. The Jedi doesn’t leave the room, and Lena faces her, raising an eyebrow. The Jedi’s eyebrows furrow, and she has an adorable confused look on her face before realization hits her.

“Oh! My bad. I’ll be waiting outside.” She flashes one last smile before quickly exiting the room.

Lena shakes her head and discards her ruined robes. She slips off the ring and sets it down gently on the table. She puts on black cargo pants, grimacing from the pain in her leg. She slips on a dark grey top and pulls a pine green jacket on over it. Seeing dark brown boots, she pulls them on, grateful that they seem to fit perfectly. Putting the ring in one of the jacket pockets, she sees gloves and a scarf on the table. Wrapping the grey scarf around her neck and slipping the brown fingerless gloves on Lena feels comfortable and leaves the room.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

Once the cruiser had landed on Endor, Kara hadn’t let the raven-haired woman out of her sight. Unlike the other survivors, she had been found alone, and would most likely have been scared and confused upon waking up.

Kara had waited for her to wake up, not even leaving for meals. Alex had been kind enough to bring her food and told Kara their new assignments were to stay on Endor. They were to help survivors who were injured, get information about the attacks and any information they might have on the Empire, and to keep the base operating. Alex was not so keen on the idea that she wouldn’t be going into battle for a while, but Kara was much happier at the idea of being able to help people in any way possible.

Kara stood stoically outside of Lena’s room, reaching out in the Force to sense her feelings. Most of the survivors radiated fear and hopelessness, but all the young Jedi felt from Lena was pain. That was to be expected from the wound she had on her leg, but it was more than just physical pain.

The door opened, and Kara pulled back her senses, not wanting to invade the woman’s thoughts. Lena shuts the door to the room and faces the Jedi.

“Am I allowed to look around the base?”

“Of course. There are a few rooms restricted to civilians, but I would be happy to give you a tour,” Kara explains with a grin.

“Oh, you don’t need to do that. I can find my way around.”

“Don’t be silly. I’d love to give you a tour.” The Jedi says it with finality and leads Lena down the hallway and into the more active area of the base.

“So that whole area are the bunks for civilians. Those of us who are stationed here at the base have our own location for sleeping.”

“So, the Rebellion doesn’t trust the survivors around their soldiers?”

“Actually, it’s more for your own privacy and peace. We don’t want to make you feel like you’re constantly being watched by a military presence. You’ve already been through so much with your homes being attacked, we just want you to feel safe again.” The blonde offers a small smile to Lena, who just nods her head.

Kara continues the tour, showing Lena the various activities that the base provides, such as a learning center for those who wish to educate themselves. Some of the rebels on the base dedicate their time to helping the refugees look for a new planet to relocate to.

“Oh, there is a recruiting station on the base, for any refugees who wish to join the Rebellion,” Kara mentions as they head towards the mess hall.

“Do any of them want to join?”

“A lot do. With their homes destroyed, they have no where else to go. I guess they want revenge on the Empire for hurting them,” Kara solemnly says.

“Don’t they deserve revenge though?”

“I believe the Luthor’s should have retribution for all of the pain and death they’ve caused, but using your own hate to fight others, that’s what keeps the Luthor’s in control. They use fear and anger to control people, so when people fight back with their own anger, it doesn’t do any good.”

“That’s true, but if people don’t use their anger as a reason to fight, then why fight? Where’s the motivation?” Lena counters.

“In hope.”

Lena lets out a laugh, and then quickly covers her mouth upon seeing the Jedi’s confused look.

“I’m sorry, but how is hope going to win a war?”

“Hope is a very powerful motivator, Lena,” Kara says with a smile, and before Lena can respond Kara stops abruptly. “Finally, we have reached my favorite room in the entire base. The mess hall! I believe they just served dinner if you’re hungry.”

“Oh, not really,” Lena mumbles, wanting to get back to the privacy of her room.

“Lena, you have been asleep for two days. You need to eat.” Kara crosses her arms, not budging on the decision. Lena sighs, throwing her hands up in defeat. The blonde squeals and shows Lena how to navigate the mess hall, like she wouldn’t have been able to figure it out on her own.

Lena expects the blonde to leave and go find somewhere else to sit once she has her food, an alarming amount of food at that, but is astonished when she makes a point to show Lena where the best place to sit is. “It’s the closest table to where the food is served, Lena.” What shocked the younger woman even more is when Kara started asking her personal questions.

“Why do you need to know my favorite color?”

“I don’t need to know, I want to know.”

“Why would you want to know?” No one had ever wanted to know anything about her, even the trivial things.

“Because we’re friends, Lena.” She made is sound like such a simple statement, like it was normal to befriend someone you had just met.

“Well, just tell me about yourself.” Lena wanted the conversation to move away from the topic of her personal life, not even knowing what she would tell the overly cheerful Jedi.

This seemed to distract Kara, who began recounting tales of her childhood in the Jedi Order, which such horrible table manners that would make any other Luthor Force Choke the woman. However, Lena appreciated Kara’s informal manners, so used to structure and constant scrutiny in her day to day activities. The blonde babbled on happily, and Lena was content to listen, positivity radiating from her.

“You couldn’t wait for me to arrive before eating?” A woman asks with a playful tone, nudging Kara before sitting down.

“Lena, I apologize for my sister’s rudeness. This is Alex.”

“Pleasure,” Lena says, instinctively straightening her posture.

“Likewise.”

“Lena is one of the refugees from Lok.”

“I recognize her,” the redhead says without looking up from her food.

“Oh, you were a part of the rescue team?”

“Yup. I saved a man’s life, Kara saved yours. First mission went successful,” she explains.

That surprises Lena. Kara had told her she had healed her, but not that she was on the planet itself.

“I didn’t save her life, Alex. I just healed the blaster wound on her leg,” Kara mumbles bashfully.

“Without your use of the Force, I doubt they would have been able to find her. You were much further from the other survivors.”

“You would have been able to do the same.”

“Well, I am thankful nonetheless,” Lena interjects before an argument can break out. Kara blushes, and finishes inhaling her food.

“So, you’re a Jedi as well?” Lena asks the elder Danvers.

“Yup. Kara and I grew up in the Order together. We’ve done everything our entire lives together, including defecting from the Jedi.”

“You defected? Why?”

“To be a part of the Rebellion. They didn’t want to help the Rebels, we did.” The more Alex explains, the more Lena’s interest in these two Jedi grows. She’s intrigued by the two and knows that Lillian would be very interested in the knowledge that two Jedi are aiding the Rebellion. She should start fishing for more information, Lillian will be expecting her to send her first communication soon.

“About how many refugees are here?” she asks, hoping not to sound too nosy.

“Why do you want to know?” Alex asks.

“Well, Kara told me there were only seven survivors from Lok. If the Empire leaves so few survivors, why is this base so big?”

“The Empire has attacked many planets. Any survivors who want to stay here until the war is over are welcome to. The Empire doesn’t know this place exists, it’s a safe haven for those who have lost everything.”

Lena bites her lip, knowing that won’t stay a true statement for long. She nods her head, opting to finish her meal quietly.

Once they were done eating, Alex reminded Kara that Lena needed to get an ID badge, that way she could have access to her bunk and the learning center. They quickly got that settled out, and the blonde quietly showed her back to her bunk, welcoming Lena to seek her out anytime if she wants some company. Lena quietly thanks the Jedi before escaping to the privacy of her room.

She sits on her bed, pulling the ring out of her pocket, tapping one of the blue jewels once.

_“This is Lena, sending transmission number 1. The Rebels rescued me from Lok, taking me to their refugee base, located on Endor. It is not equipped for battle, just to be a location for survivors. I will be searching for more information on the number of Rebels stationed here. End transmission.”_

She taps the jewel twice, sending the transmission. Slipping the ring back into her pocket she lays down, her thoughts drifting to the two Jedi. She wants to learn more about the two before telling Lillian anything about them, knowing she would attack the base without hesitation at the knowledge the Rebels have Jedi on their side. Kara particularly intrigued her, always seeming so jovial and hopeful, and Lena suspected it was just an act to make her feel safe.

 

_-_ \- - - - - -

 

The next few days pass quickly for Lena on the base. She spends her time doing research on the base, utilizing their learning facility to try and find information on the Rebellion. Unfortunately, there isn’t much to begin with, so Lena does spend some time relaxing and enjoying her newfound freedom. She uses the learning center to read up on recent events in the galaxy, Lillian had always restricted the reading material she had on Geonosis. Somehow, Kara manages to find her right before each meal, insisting that Lena needed to eat. She appreciated the sentiment and found herself enjoying spending time with the blonde.

“Have you left the base yet?” Kara asks one afternoon, scarfing down her meal.

“I didn’t think I was allowed.”

“Oh, I probably should have told you that you can. There’s a whole section outside where you can relax in the sun and under the trees,” Kara explains with a smile.

“I’ve never seen a tree before,” Lena says without thinking. There’s a gasp from the Jedi, and then she’s staring at Lena like she’s insane.

“How have you never seen a tree before?!”

“I’ve lived on Lok my entire life, only ever seen sand and rocks.” Lena supports the sad statement with a dark laugh.

“Okay. We are changing that right now,” Kara says, standing up abruptly.

“Kara, we’re eating.”

“I don’t care. You need to see a tree. And bushes. Grass. An Ewok.”

“What the hell is an Ewok?” Lena asks as Kara throws out their trash and leads her out of the mess hall.

“You’re going to find out.”

Kara guides Lena through some hallways, and they end up at a dead end, standing in front of a metal door. To their left is a window and some room behind the window, Kara smiling at the blue man behind the window.

“Hey, Brainy. I’m just going to take Lena outside for a while.”

“I will just need to see both of your ID’s,” the Coluan explains, and both women hand him their badges.

Kara explains the process to Lena, so she knows in the future how to be approved to go outside. Brainy hands them both their badges, the women thanking him.

“Just be careful of the step down,” he says, and the metal door slides open.

Lena glances down, making sure to not trip as she steps outside. She looks up and is met with a wall of color. Her eyes widen, taking in the many shades of green spread out around her. She lets out a small gasp, taking a step forward, tears brimming her eyes.

“I didn’t know there was this much green in the entire galaxy,” she says breathlessly, trying to take in the sight of trees, bushes, grass, things she had only ever read about or seen pictures of.

Kara can sense the immense joy rolling off Lena in waves, and gently touches Lena’s shoulder. The woman looks up at Kara, a few tears gliding down her face.

“Thank you,” she murmurs quietly, Kara gently nodding her head.

“I like to feel the grass between my toes,” Kara says, slipping her boots off. Lena follows suit, chuckling at the way the grass tickles her feet.

“It’s not as hot as sand.” Kara laughs, nodding her head in agreement.

Lena walks around the forest, gently touching the bark on the tree, bending to sniff some flowers, taking in the aspects of nature she only ever dreamed of seeing. Sitting down, she leans against the trunk of a tree, running her hands through the grass. Kara does the same against a neighboring tree, smiling at Lena.

“How long until we need to be inside?” the raven-haired woman asks quietly.

“We can stay outside as long as you like.”

Lena gently smiles, then closes her eyes, enjoying the sounds of nature around her. She hears different animals calling to one another, hears the leaves rustling in the slight breeze that has picked up. Lena takes this time to truly relax, slightly letting her mental walls down knowing she doesn’t have to protect her mind from anyone here at the moment. A short time later she feels a poke to her leg.

“Kara, why the hell are you poking me?” Lena asks without opening her eyes.

“I’m not poking you Lena.”

“Then what the hell--?” She opens her eyes, met with the sight of a brown, furry creature poking her leg with a stick. Lena lets out a scream, quickly standing up and running over to where Kara is laying on the ground. The Jedi sits up quickly, sensing for danger, to be met with the sight of a startled Ewok. Kara lets out a laugh and stands up, making her way over to the Ewok.

“Kara! What the hell are you doing? That thing could be dangerous!”

“Lena, this is an Ewok,” the blonde explains, kneeling gently and using the Force to send calming waves to both the frightened creature and Lena.

“Hey Wicket, it’s me, Kara.”

The creature makes a few growling noises, moving closer to Kara.

“Lena didn’t mean to scare you, you just surprised her. She’s never seen an Ewok before.”

Some more unintelligible noises come from the Ewok, but it plants itself directly in Kara’s lap. Lena’s eyes widen, and she stares at the two.

“You can understand that thing?” She asks incredulously.

“Of course, now come say hello. Wicket wants to meet you, right?” Kara asks the Ewok, who makes some higher pitched yipping noises. “See!”

Lena crosses her arms, staring at Kara as if she’s crazy. Kara tilts her head to the side, pouting at the woman. Lena feels her resolve cracking, unsure as to why a pout from the Jedi is making her feel all giddy inside. She lets out a huff, and then slowly makes her way over to the two. Kara’s pout turns into a sunny smile, happy for a victory over the stubborn refugee. When Lena is only a few feet away, she sits down on the grass and looks at the Jedi.

“Happy?”

“Very.”

Lena rolls her eyes, glancing at the Ewok. It seemed to have a hood over its head and couldn’t have been more than a meter tall. Instead of paws like most animals it seemed to have hands that were very similar to humans, but she couldn’t understand any of the noises it seemed to make. It made a few more growling noises towards Kara, which only made the blonde laugh. It then quickly stood, making its way over to Lena and depositing itself in her lap. The woman’s eyes widen in shock, and she stares down at the creature currently using one of its ‘hands’ to play wit her scarf.

“Kara, what the hell do I do? Do I pet it?” She asks panicked. Kara lets out a cheerful laugh, smiling brightly at Lena.

“He’s not a dog, but he does always enjoy a pat on the head.”

Lena awkwardly pats the creatures head, terrified to harm the creature. Kara watches the interaction, giggling quietly as Wicket played with the ends of Lena’s black hair. It makes some yipping noises at the woman, who looks at Kara with wide eyes.

“He’s saying he likes your hair.”

“Oh. Uh. I like your fur?” She responds confused, causing Kara to bust out laughing. The Ewok growls, standing from her laugh and making its way back to the Jedi.

“What did I say?”

“He doesn’t think you’re genuine,” Kara explains as the Ewok picks its stick back up, making some noise towards Kara, and then disappearing back into the forest.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what to say to him.”

“Don’t take it personal, they’re very moody creatures.”

Lena nods her head and lays back down, staring up at the canopy and the sky above. She and Kara spend some more time in the peace of the outdoors, before the Jedi’s stomach begins to make some noise. She apologizes and tells Lena she can wait to eat, but she says its okay, feeling like she’s taken up too much of the Jedi’s time. The two gather their things and head back into the base, Lena feeling much more relaxed than she has in a long time.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

“So, you’ve been spending a lot of time with Lena.” Alex mentions one morning as the two Jedi practice their lightsaber skills in a training room.

It had been a little over two weeks since Kara had first taken Lena outside, and every day since the two have found time to go explore the forest, rain or shine. “I’ve never really seen it rain like this.” Lena had mentioned one day, standing out in the open forest, looking up to the sky as buckets of rain had poured down. Kara enjoyed the time she spent with the brunette, always learning small, subtle things about the woman that continued to intrigue the young Jedi.

“Yeah, she has no one here. I’d like to consider her a friend.”

“How do you know you can even trust her?” Alex thrusts her saber at Kara, who deflects and then jumps into the air, somersaulting over her sister, and touching down on the other side.

“Because we found her in the rubble of a destroyed city. She was wounded, and I could feel her pain.”

“Well what can you feel from her now?” Alex asks, trading a few more blows with Kara.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? You have to feel something.”

“Lena doesn’t wear her emotions on her sleeve. The only time I ever feel anything from her is when we’re outside, and she radiates pure joy. There’s no way she’s lying about never having been off Lok before. You can’t fake that kind of happiness,” Kara says quietly, hurting for the woman who had seen so little in her lifetime.

“Just be careful, Kara. Don’t go telling her any sensitive information.”

“I’m not dumb, Alex. I’m just giving her someone to talk to.” The two sisters train a little longer, green blade meeting yellow.

“Can I ask you something personal?” Kara asks as the two take a quick break.

“Shoot.”

“So, back on Lok, a few minutes after Vasquez had sent her transmission, I felt through the Force that you were pretty confused, and I wasn’t sure why that would be.”

“Oh, Maggie just asked me some weird question about the new blaster rifle the Rebellion was issuing, and you know, I stick to my lightsaber and pistol. Wasn’t quite sure why she was asking me that,” Alex states nervously, and Kara squints her eyes at her sister.

“You do know I can tell that you’re lying. I can feel it coming off you in waves.”

“Kara, can you please drop it for now? I promise you, I will talk to you about it when I’m ready.”

The blonde can feel the nervousness her sister is projecting and nods her head.

“Of course. Just know that I’m always here for you,” she says sincerely, rubbing Alex’s her arm. The elder sister smiles, and the door to the training room opens, Alex quickly drawing her pistol.

“Hey! Don’t shoot!” A gentle voice the two girls hadn’t heard in a few weeks echoes through the room.

“Winn!” Kara exclaims happily, rushing over to her friend and giving him a big bear hug. “What’re you doing here?”

“Well, General Grant gave out new assignments to a lot of people, and she sent me plus Maggie, Lucy, Mon-El, and James all here. Apparently, a lot of the refugees here want to become a part of the Rebellion, so she wanted some of her more skilled soldiers here to get them ready for basic training. She also wants to see what skill sets they have already, and just decided we were the best people to send.”

“Maggie’s here?” Alex asks a little shocked. Kara turns her head and gives her sister a questioning look, who just frowns back at the blonde. 

“She is. They’re all actually pretty excited to see you guys, and they’re waiting in the mess hall.”

“Well, we better not keep them waiting.”

 

\- - - - - - -

 

Lena arrived at the mess hall for her morning meal, slightly perturbed by the fact that Kara had not been waiting outside her room like she had every other morning. She tried to think back to the day before, if she had said anything incriminating or rude, but came up empty. As she waited in the long que, she looked around, and saw Kara at their table, but was not alone. Alex was there, along with two women and three men Lena had never seen before. They were all laughing quite loudly and seemed to be having a good time. She quickly shifted her gaze to her feet, not shocked that Kara had found better friends than herself. To be quite frank, she was shocked Kara had been spending as much time with her as she had. Lena slowly scooped her rations onto her tray and looked around for another place to sit.

“Hey Lena!” The brunette’s head whips up, looking over to the voice she’s so familiar with. Kara waves her over, and she slowly heads in that direction, banishing her nerves and putting on the stony façade Lillian had forced her to adapt.

“Lena, these are some of our good friends in the Rebellion. They were just transferred to the base.”

“Hello,” she says politely, slowly taking her seat next to the blonde.

“Guys, this is Lena. She was one of the survivors on Lok.” The group all say hello and Lena begins to eat, keeping her head low and focusing on the food in front of her.

“So, what have you two been getting up to here?” Maggie asks the two Jedi.

“Basically, just helping refugees. Nothing too exciting,” the redhaired Jedi says annoyed.

“Not anymore. General Grant sent new assignments over for you two,” Lucy speaks up, handing papers over to the sisters. Alex excitedly grabs hers and quickly reads over it.

“We’re going to help train the new recruits?”

“Yup. The General thinks that two Jedi will be able to help the refugees have hope in the Rebellion, and want to fight for good, not just revenge.”

“General Grant is a smart woman,” Kara adds, looking over her paper.

“You’re always going on and on about how amazing the General is. Some would assume you have a crush on her,” James includes with a chuckle. Kara flushes red, flustered and shaking her head.

“I’m a _Jedi_ , James. We’re taught to not have feelings for other people. It’s against the Code.” Alex looks down at the statement, turmoil rolling around her stomach at the words. Kara senses her sister’s confusion, glancing at her. The other Jedi subtly shakes her head, and Maggie looks at the two, also conflicted by the statement.

“Well yeah, but you guys defected from the Order. Doesn’t that mean you don’t need to follow ‘The Code’ to the word?” Lucy asks.

“I mean, technically no, but even though we left the Order, we’re still Jedi. That doesn’t change how we were raised or what we were taught,” the blonde Jedi explains. The others slowly nod their heads, understanding her statement.

“Well, Kara’s un-Jedi like feelings for Grant aside, I am excited to start getting back to fighting,” Alex says slightly happier.

Lucy nods her head. “We’re hoping a lot of the recruits pick up skills quickly so we can get them ready for basic training.”

“Umm, how does one get recruited to join the Rebellion?” Lena asks quietly. All eyes turn to her, Kara looking slightly shocked.

“You want to join the Rebellion?”

“Yeah. I want to help take down the Luthor Empire.”

“It’s dangerous.”

“I know that, Kara. That doesn’t change my mind,” the raven-haired woman says firmly.

“If you want to join, you need to undergo a general physical and psychological evaluation. We’re going to ask you some things about your life before coming here, and either myself or Commander Ardeen will let you know if you can start training her,” Lucy explains with a smile.

“That’s great. When can I get the physical and evaluation done?”

“Tomorrow morning. You can report to the learning center where we’ll be doing the physicals. If you pass the physical, you’ll be told when your evaluation will be.”

“Great.” Kara looks at her newest friend, slightly worried for her well-being. Alex feels her sister’s concern and rests her hand on her arm. The two share a look, but they’re interrupted by a certain Captain throwing half of a protein bar at them both.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your weird Jedi Force sensing thing, but there are other people sitting here.”

“Shut up, Sawyer,” Alex mumbles, blushing slightly.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

After the group finished their meal, they split their different ways. Maggie pestered Alex into going to a training room and seeing who the better markswoman would be, and the latter begrudgingly agreed. James and Mon-El went off to explore the base, neither of them having been stationed here before, while Lucy and Winn both had their shifts starting that night and reported to the Command room. Kara walked Lena back to her room, trying in vain to keep her from joining the fight.

“Lena, war is dangerous. You could get seriously hurt, like before.”

“I know, Kara. And that’s why I need to fight. This war won’t end unless people start fighting.” The lie rolled off her tongue easily, Lena only feeling slightly guilty for using this opportunity to learn more sensitive information on the Rebellion.

“Lena. There are some really dangerous people out there,” the blonde says worriedly as the two reach Lena’s room.

“Kara, you can’t convince me not to join. And don’t you dare try to use some Jedi mind trick to deter me.” The shorter woman points an accusing finger at the blonde, which Kara gently pushes down with a small laugh.

“I would never use the Force against you, Lena. I’m not a Sith.” Those words strike something deep in Lena, who tenses up, fear coursing through her. Kara senses this and rests a hand on the woman’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Lena. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

She takes a deep breath, quickly banishing her fear. “It’s quite alright.”

“Lena, there’s something I haven’t told you,” Kara worries her lip, glancing at her feet before meeting the other woman’s stunning green eyes. “When I found you on Lok, you had sustained more injuries than just a blaster wound. There was residue leftover from a Sith’s Force Lightning. I didn’t want to mention it because you had already been through so much, but were you awake when that happened? Did you see the Sith who attacked you?”

Guilt runs through the spy’s body. Kara was showing such genuine concern for her, and here she was lying to her face. She quickly regains control of her emotions, so the Jedi can’t sense them, deciding to deal with them later. “No. The last thing I remember is being hit by the blaster. If you don’t mind, I’m quite tired and would like to get some rest.”

“Of course. Have a good night, Lena.”

“You as well,” she responds, and slips into her room. She takes a deep breath, walking over to her bed and sitting down. She pulls off a gold chain around her neck, the ring now attached to it. She stares down at the ring, guilt coursing through her.

She was sent here on a mission, to infiltrate and collect information on the Rebellion. Not meet some blonde Jedi who makes her question everything she has ever thought she knew. Lena knew that what Lex and Lillian were doing was wrong, but she didn’t have a choice in the matter. She was a Luthor. Luthor’s rule the Empire. The Empire rules the galaxy. That’s what Lillian had taught her.

But in the few weeks Lena had known Kara, she’s shown her compassion and friendship. Two things Lena had never experienced before in her life. Lillian had taught her that Jedi were the womp rats of the galaxy, only wanting the power of the Force to themselves, to control and manipulate. Kara, and Alex, were nothing like that. They were gentle and calm, and Lena had only ever seen Kara use the Force to help people.

With a huff Lena flops down on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She felt like her feelings for Kara could run deeper, further than the small friendship they had. But then what Kara said about the Jedi Code, not being allowed to have feelings for others. Why would the Jedi enforce such a stupid rule? Lillian would say it’s because they want to control those around them. Lena looks at the ring again, then taps the blue jewel.

_“This is Lena, sending transmission number 4. The Rebellion are actively looking for new recruits, and I’m going to join and hopefully become one of their soldiers. Once I’m a soldier, I will have access to more information and will contact again once I do.”_

Lena taps the jewel twice, sending the transmission. She ignores the guilt she feels rising in her chest and places the ring back under her shirt. She lays in her bed, falling asleep with the thoughts of a certain blonde Jedi running through her mind.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! We finally found out Alex's lightsaber color!! The reasoning for both of their colors will be revealed in a later chapter! Here are the links if you're interested
> 
> Imperial Gozanti Cruiser - https://www.starwars.com/databank/imperial-gozanti-class-cruiser
> 
> Lok - http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Lok
> 
> Lena's Ring - http://www.thekesselrunway.com/review-general-leia-organa-replica-ring/
> 
> Force Lightning - http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Force_lightning/Legends
> 
> Republic Frigate - https://www.starwars.com/databank/republic-frigate
> 
> Art of Movement - http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Art_of_Movement
> 
> Force Healing - http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Force_healing/Legends
> 
> Havoc Marauder - https://www.starwars.com/databank/havoc-marauder
> 
> BB-3 - https://www.starwars.com/databank/bb-unit  
> (this is just a link for general info about BB units, not a photo of BB-3 itself)
> 
> Endor - https://www.starwars.com/databank/endor
> 
> Lena's outfit - https://www.aliexpress.com/item/Rogue-One-A-Star-Wars-Story-Jyn-Erso-Cosplay-Costume-for-Adult-Women-Halloween-Customized-High/32801170702.html  
> (She's inspired by Jyn from Rogue One)
> 
> Ewok - https://www.starwars.com/databank/ewok
> 
> Jedi Code - http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Jedi_Code


	4. Past Grievances, New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena trains with the Rebellion, getting to go on her first mission. Kara reunites with old friends, while Alex and Maggie grow closer. Someone's past is dredged to the surface, while someone else willingly reveals sensitive information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE THE CHANGE IN RATING AND NEW TAGS!!!!!  
> This chapter includes a very traumatic scene, and if you wish to skip over it, it is surrounded by ***** before and after the scene ends. I will include in the bottom notes an overview of what happened for those of you who choose not to read that part. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy, and as always I will have links included in the bottom with more information on some of the Star Wars things mentioned in this chapter!!  
> A huge thank you to danigobingo for helping review this chapter!!

**_6 Months Later…_ **

**Endor – National City, Rebel Refugee Base and Training Facility**

Lena’s back hit the floor with a thud. She grunted and quickly got back up. She glared at the captain, who just smirked back.

“Come on, L. Take me down,” the shorter brunette taunted. Lena balled her fists, getting back into her fighting stance. She lunged at the woman, throwing calculated punches. Maggie ducked and blocked them, before grabbing Lena’s arm, twisting it, and then flipping the refugee onto her back.

Lena hit the floor again with a groan. Maggie chuckled and offered the woman a hand to help her up.

“I think that’s good for today, Lena.” Maggie pulls her up and pats her shoulder. “You’re definitely much better than when you started, but not as good as me.” The captain flashes her a grin and Lena rolls her eyes. She grabs her jacket, putting it back on, covering the scars on her upper left arm once more.

“If you don’t mind my asking, how’d you get those scars?” Maggie asks concerned. Lena bites her lip, contemplating her answer.

“I was attacked by a wolf once.”

“On Lok?”

“A sand wolf. Now come on, I’m sure Kara’s expecting us in the mess hall soon.”

The past six months had been insane for Lena and the Super-friends, as Winn had lovingly dubbed the group. Lena hadn’t even considered herself a part of this group, but as Kara had told her, “You’re a part of the Rebellion now, Lena. You’re one of us.” Lena wasn’t even sure when she started thinking of these people as her friends, but that didn’t help the guilt that kept growing with every transmission she sent back to the Empire.

 

\- - - - - - -

**_5 Months Earlier…_ **

****

_“This is Lena, sending transmission number 5. I have almost completed the process to begin training with the Rebellion. I’ve been told that if I do get cleared I will be trained here on Endor, but do not attack the planet. I repeat, do not attack the planet. I need to be trained and become a Rebel to be able to find more sensitive information on the Rebellion. This infiltration will not work if the base on Endor is destroyed. I will send another transmission once I have more information.”_

Lena left her bunk after sending the transmission to head to the mess hall for her morning meal. She arrived and got her food before joining Kara, Alex, and Maggie at their table.

“You only have a few more days before you’ll be allowed to begin basic training, right?” Maggie asks her as she begins to eat.

“Hopefully. Commander Lane says I have a really good shot at being recruited.”

“That’s great, Lee!” Kara says excitedly, gently nudging the woman. Lena ducks her head, slightly blushing and continues to eat.

“Are you nervous?” Alex asks.

“A little. Mostly for flying.” As Lena says that, Kara’s fork clatters to her tray, her eyes wide.

“I’m an idiot!” she exclaims.

“We know that, Little Danvers. What specifically are you an idiot about?” Maggie teases, Alex gently laughing and bumping her shoulder into the Captain’s.

“You told me you had never been off-world before! I should have realized the first time you flied. You were unconscious and didn’t remember anything! I need to take you flying, like now,” the blonde says quickly. Lena bites her lip, guilt rising as she rests a hand on the frantic Jedi’s arm.

“Kara, it’s okay. I’ll get to fly in basic training.”

“That’s flying for battle, though. How to attack and shoot things. You haven’t gotten to fly for fun, just to look at the scenery from above. It’s so peaceful, and something you need to experience.”

“I agree with you, Kara, but you don’t have a ship here,” Maggie adds.

“Then I can take her flying in yours! You have the _Marauder_ here!”

“Oh no. Alex has told me how horrible of a flyer you are. There is no way you are taking the reigns of _my_ ship,” the captain says sternly.

“I am not that bad!”

“You are,” Alex mentions. “But, Maggie, you could take us all flying in your ship. I know that you don’t have anything scheduled for this morning.” Maggie grumbles, and then looks at Kara, who is pouting at the Captain.

“Fine! Fine. You guys better be ready by 0900.” With that she gets up from the table and leaves the mess hall. Kara fist bumps the air, and then smiles at Lena.

“The pout always works.”

“It’s the whole reason she gets extra food every meal,” Alex adds before getting up and leaving as well.

 

At 0900, the three women arrive at the landing strip the Havoc Marauder is located at. The hatch opens, and they walk on board, Lena looking around the interior of the ship.

“Don’t touch anything. I don’t need you guys breaking things,” Maggie says from the cockpit, and the three women enter, each taking a seat. Alex sits in the copilot’s chair, and Kara and Lena in chairs behind the two. The window extends around the entire cockpit, giving Lena a great view of the forest.

The ship starts and gently lifts from the ground. Lena stares out the window, not wanting to miss anything. They fly over the forests of Endor, the wide green expanse below the shuttle.

Elation. Kara can feel it radiating off her friend. She smiles at the raven-haired woman, watching the looks of joy and shock on her face. The blonde can usually never read the emotions of the woman, but whenever she can help her feel joyful, it’s a small victory. She wants the refugee to be happy, to never feel as scared as she was when they rescued her ever again.

Maggie flew them over some different forests and a lake, the clear blue water reflecting the sun, giving Lena an amazing flying experience. When they return to the base, Lena thanks her excessively, grateful for the Captain’s cooperation. Kara also thanks her before the two leave the ship. Alex waits as Maggie finishes shutting the ship down before the two disembark.

“Thank you, Maggie.”

“Danvers, your sister and Lena have already thanked me enough. I don’t need to hear it from you as well.”

“Well, I’m telling you thank you anyway. I know it means a lot to Kara.”

“Kara means a lot to you, how could I not?” Maggie says simply, a sad smile on her face before turning her back to the Jedi and walking into the base. Alex stands, frozen, staring after the captain, her words replaying through her mind. _Kara means a lot to you, how could I not?_ The feelings rise back up, the feelings she can’t identify. It almost feels the same as the love she feels for Eliza, or Kara, yet different. Alex takes a deep breath, focusing herself, and then heads into the base.

The next week Lena, starts basic training. She flies through the two weeks, quickly picking up technical and impressive shooting skills. She trains with Winn after basic training, helping him repair droids and other technology on the base.

_“This is Lena, sending transmission number 6. I have begun training with the Rebellion. I have heard that some Rebels have been sent to Tatooine, to try and make deals with the Daxam gang. They hope to pursue them to hand over the information they have on the Luthors.”_

 

\- - - - - - -

**_3 Months Earlier…_ **

 

About two months after Lena had sent that transmission, hellfire rained down on Tatooine. The Rebellion had no inclination of the attack and received a garbled transmission from one of their scouts stationed there after the attack had commenced. Commander Lane was sent to help those who had survived the attack. The main town, Star City, had been the only place attacked, but Lucy was under direct orders to bring any survivors to Endor. General Grant wanted to question anyone who had been there, hoping to find whoever had betrayed the Rebellion.

When the survivors arrived, Kara made it a point to be available to help heal anyone who needed it. She stood in the med bay, waiting to be told who to help, when she heard a voice she hadn’t hear in years.

“Little one.” She whips around, eyes landing on the figure of her aunt. Kara’s eyes water, she had never thought she would see any of her family again. She rushes over to her aunt, enveloping her in a massive hug. Kara weeps into her aunt’s shoulder, the two holding each other tightly.

“It’s okay, little one. I’m alright.”

“I never thought I would see you again,” Kara cries but then pulls away, wiping her eyes and looking over her aunt. “Are you alright?” She asks and then spots some blood on her leg.

“Just a blaster wound. Nothing to bad.” Kara directs her onto a bed, then rests her hand on the wound, quickly healing it.

“The Jedi really did train you well,” Astra says quietly. Kara shrugs her shoulders, looking at her aunt.

“How’d you survive the attack?”

“Your aunt has a few tricks up her sleeve. The important thing is that I finally found you, little one,” Astra cups her niece’s face, and Kara hugs her aunt again.

Astra spends the next day in the med bay, recovering and being questioned by Commander Lane. Kara doesn’t leave her aunt’s side, not wanting to miss out on another minute with her family. Once she’s deemed not a threat, Kara takes her to meet the Super-friends.

“Look who finally decided to return to her friends,” James jokes as Kara and Astra join the table.

“Shut up, James. Guys, this is my Aunt Astra.” Kara introduces the group to her aunt.

“Are you going to be staying at the base or relocating?” Alex asks.

“I’ll be staying for a while. I want to reconnect with my niece.” Kara smiles at her aunt, and then notices Lena heading over to the group.

“Hey, Lena!” She says, excited to see her friend for the first time in two days. Lena looks up and smiles at the blonde, but that smile quickly fell off her face at the realization there was someone sitting in _her_ spot next to the blonde. Lena shakes her head, it’s not her designated seat, she just usually sits next to Kara. The blonde Jedi feels a hot spike of emotion radiate off the raven-haired woman for a moment, but it quickly leaves as she joins the table and takes a seat next to Winn. “Lee, this is my aunt. Astra, this is Lena.” The two women look at each other, Lena trying to calm herself at the realization this is Kara’s aunt, and plasters a fake smile on her face.

“Pleasure.” Astra looks at the Rebel, getting a weird vibe from her.

“Kara’s told me lots about you. About all of you really. She hasn’t stopped talking my ear off since I arrived,” Astra says to the group. Kara blushes and the group returns to their usual banter. The new comer keeps her eye on Lena for the meal, getting a feeling from her that there could be more to her than meets the eye.

After eating, Kara gives Astra a tour of the base, excited to be around her family again. As they reach Astra’s new quarters, the older woman faces her niece.

“Kara, how much do you trust Lena?”

“Why are you asking me that?”

“Little one, I’ve spent the past thirteen years traveling through the galaxy, meeting a lot of people. I can tell when someone is lying about who they are. And Lena, there’s more to her than you know.”

“Aunt Astra, that’s absurd. I’ve felt it through the Force, Lena is someone I can trust. I do trust her,” Kara defensively says, crossing her arms across her chest.

“I love you, Kara, but you can be naïve.”

“Then you’re calling the entire Rebellion naïve! She had to undergo so much questioning and assessments to be allowed to join the Rebellion! I trust her!” Kara yells, her anger quickly taking over.

“I am just warning you, Kara.”

“I’m not a child. I don’t need warning. Lena is trustworthy,” Kara says with finality, turning from her aunt and storming away.

Kara’s anger led her to an empty training room. Her breaths were heavy, chest heaving as the anger flowed through her body. Her eyes lock on a training dummy in the room and focusing in on the object she reaches through the Force. It explodes. One by one each of the training equipment in the room combusted. The Jedi looked at the destruction she had caused, anger still controlling her mind. Her eyes zoned in on the wall, wanting it destroyed. With anger fueling her power, she held her hands shoulder length apart. All of her anger was focused on creating an energy field, and she felt it growing in her body. She raised her right hand, directing the palm towards the wall. With a scream, she released the field of energy, blasting down the wall and the surrounding trees outside of the base. The Jedi stared at the destruction, energy draining from her body as she slumped to the ground.

Alex felt the disturbance through the Force. She easily sensed as soon as Kara was angry, something the blonde rarely ever felt. Then she felt the rage, the deep seeded wrath. Kara was pissed, and Alex went in search of her sister, Maggie following. Alex tried to reach out to Kara’s mind, but was met with blinding rage.

“What the hell?” she mumbles to herself and Maggie looks at her confused.

“What is it?”

“This isn’t right--” Alex is cut off by a loud scream and an explosion. The two women take off in the direction it came from, Alex bursting into the training room first. She takes in the destroyed equipment, eyes quickly moving to the wall, before landing on her sister, slouched on the ground. “Kara,” Alex breathes out, running over to her. She searches the blonde for any injuries, and then rests their foreheads together, using the Force to communicate with her sister.

Maggie takes in the destruction of the room, shocked at how much the blonde had ruined. “Damn, Little Danvers. Remind me to never piss you off.” Kara lets out a weak chuckle, but Alex quickly smacks her arm.

“What the hell were you thinking? I could feel the anger take over your mind, Kara! That’s not what we do! We control the anger.”

“What’s so bad about getting out some frustration?” Maggie asks.

“Letting anger control you as a Jedi leads to you turning to the dark side of the Force. It’s what leads so many Jedi to the ways of the Sith, and there’s no way Kara destroyed that wall or those trees using the light side of the Force,” Alex says sternly. Kara ducks her head, ashamed of herself.

“I know, Alex. I shouldn’t have let my anger take over.”

“Why did you?” Kara huffs, looking at the destroyed wall and then back at her sister.

“It was my aunt. She told me that she gets some weird vibe from Lena and not to trust her.” Alex and Maggie share a look.

“You lost control because someone said something bad about Lena?” Maggie asks quietly.

“Well. Yeah. But she also called me naïve. And I’m not. I can feel Lena’s emotions through the Force. We can trust her.”

“Okay. We can discuss this more later, but you need to rest,” Alex says, helping Kara up.

Lucy had been furious with the destruction Kara had caused, putting her on clean up duty for a month. She was to help rebuild the wall and all of the equipment she had destroyed, along with help clean the rest of the base.

 

\- - - - - - -

**_One Month Earlier…_ **

 

Kara stood in the training room, using the Force to finish rebuilding the wall she had destroyed. The final pieces came together, and she let out a breath, relieved to finally be done.

“I didn’t think it would take you nearly two months to fix that wall.” Kara turns around, her sister standing in the doorway.

“Apparently walls have structural integrity you have to take into account when building them,” Kara huffs and sits down on a bench, Alex joining her. “What brings you here? I thought you and Maggie were going to go flying.”

“We were, but then she got summoned by Lucy, so I thought I would come find you. There’s, uh, something I want to ask you about,” Alex says quietly, playing with the sleeve of her jacket. The blonde feels her sisters’ nerves, and gently rests her hand on Alex’s.

“You can ask me anything.” Alex nods her head, staring at the floor.

“You know a few months ago when you asked me about those confused feelings I had on Lok?” Kara nods. “I think… I think I know what those feelings were. For the past few months I keep feeling them, and they’re like the way I feel about you or Mom, but also different. And I know that they’re what the Jedi Code taught us what not to feel. I’m not supposed to be having these feelings for Maggie, but I am. I don’t know what to do, Kara. We were taught to stay neutral, not to love.”

“Well, you love Eliza. And you love me. That’s not what the Code teaches.”

“J’onn allowed me to love the both of you. He didn’t think it was right to cut ourselves off from our families. But Maggie isn’t family.”

“Alex, you liking Maggie isn’t going to turn you to the dark side. You’ve been able to express love to people in the past and have stayed true to the ways of the Jedi. I can tell how much you care about Maggie. So, you know what, screw the Jedi Code.” Alex looks at her sister shocked.

“Screw the Jedi Code?”

“Screw it. We defected from the Jedi Order to help the Rebellion. To do what’s right. The Jedi aren’t right about everything. So, who’s to say the Code is right as well? Maggie is amazing. Don’t hold yourself back from her,” Kara says passionately, Alex nodding her head.

“Thank you, Kara.” Alex hugs her sister, pulling away with a smile on her face.

“Anytime.”

“You know, it’s kind of unusual you destroyed this room just because Lena is your friend and you didn’t like someone bad mouthing her,” the redhead says light heartedly. Kara blushes, looking down.

“I’ve been thinking about why I lost control so easily, and, it confuses me. I care about Lena. But as more than a friend? I don’t know. All I know is that she’s been through so much, and she needs someone good in her life. And if I can be that person, I will be.” Alex nods her head, hugging her sister again.

 

\- - - - - - -

**_Present Day…_ **

 

Maggie and Lena entered the mess hall, getting their food and joining the two Jedi and Lucy at their table.

“How was training?” Kara asks, quickly searching Lena for injuries.

“I kicked L’s ass. You’re great with a gun but damn, you eat bantha fodder at hand to hand combat,” Maggie jokes and Lucy chuckles.

“Good to see you guys getting along, because Lena is getting her first mission,” Lucy says, and Lena looks up from her food.

“I am?”

“Yup. The four of you are going on a mission to Kamino. The General has gotten word that there is a Rebel sympathizer on the planet. Word has they have sensitive information on the Empire. The four of you are to go, find them, and get the information they have.”

“Great! When can we leave?” Alex asks excitedly.

“Tonight. Kamino’s pretty far away so it’ll take you some time to get there,” Lucy says, the women nodding their heads.

Lena felt her excitement grow. She was finally going on a mission. Hopefully whatever information this Rebel sympathizer has on the Empire isn’t too drastic. If it is she’ll need to send another transmission as quickly as possible, to make sure her mother doesn’t think she’s slacking in her mission.

 

\- - - - - - -

**Havoc Marauder**

 

Lena boarded the ship, the three other women already on board. A BB unit rolls up to her legs, beeping excitedly at the new face.

“Hello there,” Lena says happily and bends down to meet the droid at eye level. “I don’t remember you being here last time.”

“That’s BB-3. He’s been having some issues with his antenna and such, and none of the technicians have been able to fix it,” Maggie explains while starting up the ship.

“I can fix that,” Lena says, quickly looking over the droid, asking him a few questions, easily communicating with him. Kara smiles at the pair as Lena fixes the issue within a few moments. “There we go. Good as new,” the technician says as she stands, smiling brightly.

“Thanks L. You guys ready to head out?” Maggie asks, and the group nod their heads. They all get seated in the cockpit as they leave Endor and enter hyperspace. Lena takes the time to truly appreciate how fast they’re traveling, last time too nervous about her mission to enjoy the experience of hyperspace. After an hour or so, she begins to yawn, and Kara pushes her to go sleep on the bunk.

“I don’t want to hog the bed. There are four of us on this mission.”

“Alex and I are Jedi. Technically, we don’t need to sleep. We can just meditate.”

“And I took a nap this afternoon, so I’m good to go. Rest up, L. Captain’s orders.” Lena huffs, but can feel exhaustion taking over, and heads to the back of the ship and lays down, falling asleep almost instantly.

 

\- - - - - - -

**Kamino**

 

The ship exit hyperspace a few hours later above the planet. Kara feels a presence that she slightly recognizes as soon as they dropped out but couldn’t quite place who it is. As they approach the planet’s surface, storms rocked the ship back and forth. The planet is covered by a massive ocean, small little towns built on platforms above the water.

“Shit, I forgot how stormy this planet is,” Maggie says annoyed as she keeps a tight grip on the controls, trying to keep the ship steady.

“I’ll go see if Lena woke up,” Kara says, exiting the cockpit and seeing Lena slowly sitting up in the bed. “Hey Lee, we just arrived. Maggie’s landing the ship.”

“I didn’t mean to sleep that long, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. We were just flying, nothing exciting.” They feel the ship land, and a rumble of thunder sounds outside the ship. “Right. It’s also storming a bit. Hope you don’t mind rain.” Maggie and Alex come out of the cockpit, and the four women make sure they have their weapons on them.

“Let’s roll out, BB-3, stay here and keep an eye on the ship,” Maggie says, lowering the hatch and walking down and into the storm. Alex follows, Kara behind her and Lena taking up the rear. As she’s walking down the ramp, lightning strikes the water in front of them. Lena stumbles back, fear gripping her like a vice. That fear takes over her mind, paralyzing her, reminding her of the years of pain and torture at Lillian’s hand.

Kara feels Lena’s reaction take over her entire body. She turns around, seeing the woman white as a Stormtrooper, quickly making her way back up the ramp.

“Lena?” She asks, looking at the terrified woman’s eyes, which don’t register Kara in front of her. “She’s having a panic attack,” Kara calls out to the other two women, quickly picking Lena up and carrying her over to the bed. The instant Lena gets picked up her body starts shaking, her breathing erratic. Maggie and Alex rush back on board as Kara places her on the bed. “I’ll stay here with her and help her calm down. You two go on ahead.”

“BB-3, come with us. Use this comm to keep in touch with him if anything else happens.” Maggie hands Kara a communication device, before she, Alex, and the droid leave the shuttle, closing the hatch behind them. Kara rests her forehead to Lena’s, feeling her fear and pain. Kara takes a deep breath, focusing on the environment around them, knowing Lena will never calm down with the raging storm outside. She focuses her energy on transforming their surroundings, creating a forest similar to Endor’s, with a bright shining sun above them. No storm. No lightning.

 

* * * * * * *

**_19 Years Earlier_ **

“Come on, child! Move the datapad from this table to that one.” An enraged Lillian yells at a young Lena. The child screws her eyes up in concentration, trying to focus in on the datapad. Her mother had told her that through the Force she should be able to feel it, and Lena could, but she had no clue how to move it. She tried to force her will to move it, but it wouldn’t budge.

Lightning flares from the older woman’s fingertips, striking the young child. She lets out a scream, falling to the ground in pain. Heaving, Lena tries to clear her head, but another zap of lightning strikes her, body convulsing uncontrollably.

“Insolent child! Lex had this technique mastered by your age!” Lena bites back tears, trying to regain control of her breathing. “I can feel your fear, young Lena. I can feel your body trembling. You cannot hide how you feel from me. You can’t hide anything from me.”

“I’m trying, Mother!” Lena says through tears, quietly crying, slowly regaining her breath. And then she can’t breathe. She gasps for breath, clawing at her throat. Her desperate eyes meet Lillian’s cold ones, and after another few seconds she can breathe again.

“Pathetic child,” Lillian spits at the girl and leaves. Lena gasps for breath, slowly steadying her breathing before dissolving into sobs. The door opens, and Lena hears footsteps approaching her, and then Lex is kneeling next her.

“It’s okay, Lena. If you just learned how to use the Force, Mother wouldn’t have to hurt you,” he says gently, scooping up the child and taking her to her room.

 

**_3 Years Later…_ **

 

Lena stood with the fake lightsaber in her hand, staring down her brother with a real one.

“Lena. Disarm your brother,” Lillian states, sitting on her throne. Lena charges Lex, the two blades meeting. Lena keeps a pretty good defense, and then Lex kicks her in the stomach, using the Force to propel her back further. Lena stumbles, and he brings his lightsaber down on her arm, leaving a searing gash.

“Ow!”

“Ignore the pain, child!”

Lena fights back tears, looking back at her brother with a wicked grin on his face. She lunges at him, their blades trading blows, and then Lena’s knocked over, Lex having thrown a beam at her. She falls on her stomach, then feels the burning of a lightsaber scrape over her back. She screams in pain, tears streaming down her face.

Then lightning enters her wounds, searing into her blood, traveling through her body. The young girl lets out a blood curling scream, the two Sith looking on in disappointment. Lillian walked over to the child, bending to her level.

“You are incompetent, Lena. You can’t even defend an attack from your brother. How are you expected to defend an attack from an enemy?” She strikes the wound on Lena’s back with lightning one last time, Lena screaming herself hoarse. Satisfied, the Empress stalks out of the room, Lex following. Lena doesn’t move for hours, the slightest breath causing immense pain.

The wounds from that day left deep scars on the young girl, always reminding her of the great disappointment she is.

 

**_8 Years Later…_ **

 

Lena stood in the throne room, Lillian sitting on her throne, Lex standing next to her. Lena wasn’t important enough to be standing up with Lex, so she further away from the throne. The two highest ranking generals were knelt at the base of the platform that the throne sat upon.

“Empress, we just received word that the Rebels thwarted our attack on D’Qar,” one of the generals says, head bowed.

“What do you mean it was thwarted?”

“When we arrived to take over the base, they had troops waiting for us. An entire legion of TIE Fighters was destroyed.”

Lillian takes a deep breath and without even moving, both generals fall to the ground, their necks snapped.

“Lex. We need to plan a retaliation. We cannot keep allowing those Rebel scum to prevent us from taking what is ours.”

“It’s not ours for the taking,” Lena mumbles to herself. The Empress’s head snaps up, cold eyes trained on the teenager.

“What did you say, child?” Lena gulps, keeping her head bowed.

“Nothing, Mother.”

“No. I believe you were talking back to your Mother, your Empress.” Lena is forced to her knees, Lillian controlling her body.

“I am sorry, Mother--” Lena is cut off, her mind being invaded by the Sith Empress. Memories from when she was a child start replaying in her mind, all the times Lillian had tortured her, subjugated her to will of the dark side. They all flash through her mind, forcing her to relive these terrible times. She whimpers, feeling the pain coursing through her from when Lillian had used lightning on her. Her breathing gets heavier and a cry of agony escapes from her lips.

The pain stops, the memories cease, and her body falls to the ground. Fat tears hit the cold tile of the throne room, Lena shaking from fear.

“Learn your place,” Lillian spits out, standing and marching from the room, her black cloak billowing in her wake. Lex follows her, leaving Lena alone on the floor.

After that incident, Lena made a point to learn as much as she could about protecting your mind from the Force, creating a barrier from Lillian and her mind tricks.

 

* * * * * * *

**_Present Day…_ **

**Kamino**

 

Alex, Maggie and the BB unit quickly made their way inside the base, shaking off any excess water.

“Do you know the indigenous people on this planet?” Alex asks as Maggie sets off into the base.

“I’ve met the Kaminoans. They’re nice, but I doubt they have information on the Empire. Can you do that Force thingy to feel for anyone who may be here?” The Jedi nods her head and closes her eyes reaching out in the Force. She scrunches up her face, noticing a presence she recognizes.

“How many Kaminoans are usually here?” Alex asks, opening her eyes to look at Maggie.

“Usually a few hundred.”

“Well there’s only one presence I can feel on the base, and it’s one I’ve met before.”

“Who?”

“I can’t remember. It’s similar to someone I knew, but also different.”

“Would they have killed the people here?”

“No. I can’t feel any death. If the Kaminoans aren’t here, they left on their own accord.”

“Well, we better find the one person here. Lead the way, Danvers,” Maggie says with a nod. The two set off into the base, turning down different corridors, BB-3 rolling along behind them. The droid makes a few beeps here and there, causing the captain to laugh.

“What is that thing saying?” Alex asks annoyed as they turn down another long, white hallway.

“Bee-bee just wants to know if all Jedi are as stuck up as you,” Maggie says with a snort. Alex turns, rounding on the shorter woman and droid.

“I am not stuck up. I am just doing my job.”

“He just thinks you should relax a bit more. We’re the only people here, no one will know.”

“Sounds like something you would say to a woman you’re trying to lure onto your ship for a night of rebellious activities.”

“Maybe I am saying it to the woman I want alone on my ship,” the captain says quietly, unlike her usual cocky self. Alex feels her face flush, looking at the ground, trying to reign in her feelings.

“Maggie--” Alex begins to say, but then a loud bang sounds from a short distance away. The two women share a look, then quickly set off in that direction. Alex feels the presence getting stronger, and the two stop outside of a room. Alex draws her lightsaber, yellow light reflecting off the white walls. “Stay here,” Alex mouths to Maggie, then slowly enters the room. The shorter woman rolls her eyes, drawing her gun and following the Jedi into the room.

The moment Alex crosses the threshold a blue blade comes down, the redhaired Jedi raising her lightsaber to meet it. The two blades strike blows, Alex raising her left hand, using the Force to push the mysterious person backwards into the wall. The body hits the wall with a thud before looking up, giving Alex a clear view of them for the first time.

“Kal?” She asks in disbelief, taking in the older man’s new appearance. He looks at the Jedi, recognition dawning on his face.

“Alex,” he says happily, powering down his lightsaber and taking a step towards the women. Alex raises her weapon, the blade pointing at Kal. “Whoa, Alex, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“No. You aren’t. It’s Kara you hurt by just up and leaving all those years ago.”

“She was a Jedi Knight. She didn’t need me there anymore.”

“Maybe not as a mentor, but as family. You were all she had left,” Alex spits at him, her anger spiking a little.

“She had you and Eliza. I had things I needed to do.”

“Like what?” The man takes a deep breath, looking at the two women.

“Could you put your saber down?”

“No.”

“Alex, I don’t think he’s going to hurt us. Plus, if he so much as moves wrong, I’ll shoot him.” Maggie rests her hand on Alex’s upper arm. She sighs, deactivating her lightsaber and holstering it, but draws her gun instead.

“Fine. Talk.”

“Okay, Kara had passed the Trials, she was a Knight. She didn’t need her Master around. The Empire was growing, and the Order didn’t want to do anything to stop them even though they have two powerful Sith at the command. So, I left.”

“You defected?”

“Technically, no. I just kind of disappeared. Wanted to travel to Empire controlled planets and get some inside information on them. But I had to be able to hide my presence so the Sith couldn’t detect me. I went to Dagobah, to learn some of the old ways of the Force, and I was there for quite a few years. And then I started traveling, planet to planet, finding out as much as I could on the Empire, along with Empress Luthor and her son. Then my ship crashed here, and there wasn’t a single soul on the planet. Luckily, I was able to send out a distress signal to the Rebellion. But I guess you heard it instead.”

“We are the Rebellion,” Maggie says, Alex holstering her gun.

“The Order finally decided to help the Rebels?”

“No. Kara and I defected quite a few months ago.” The older Jedi nods his head.

“Is Kara here?”

“She’s back on the ship. Let’s not waste anymore time on this wretched planet than we need to,” Maggie says, leaving the room and heading back to the ship.

“You heard the Captain,” Alex says and follows her, Kal taking up the rear.

 

\- - - - - - -

**Havoc Marauder**

 

Kara feels the pain coursing through Lena, and with their surroundings changed, begins to send calming waves toward the younger woman. She slowly comes back to her senses, leaving the haze of her memories. She looks around, confused as to where she is, then she see’s Kara’s gentle face, tears in her eyes.

“You’re safe, Lena. No one’s going to hurt you,” Kara says gently, biting back tears. Lena reaches up to her own face, quickly wiping away the tears stained to her cheeks.

“Where are we?”

“Still on the ship, I just altered the environment to be more calming.”

“I’m so sorry, Kara. I probably ruined the mission. I didn’t mean to lose control, but I saw that lightning and I panicked. I am so sorry,” She says quickly, starting to cry once more and fear enveloping her brain.

“Lena, do you trust me?” The panicking woman nods her head. Kara climbs onto the bunk with Lena, wrapping her arm around the smaller woman’s back and pulling their bodies close together. Kara rests her forehead against Lena’s, closing her eyes, and connecting their minds through the Force. “I’m helping ease your fear, Lena. Calm your mind. You’re safe.”

Lena slowly calms down, several minutes passing before her breathing steadies and she slowly opens her eyes. She looks at the incredible woman sitting close to her, this woman that was intently focused on keeping her safe and comforted, feeling her guilt creep back up. “Kara, you don’t have to do this. I’m not worth your help.”

“I want to help you, Lena.”

“Why?”

“I care about you. I want to know you, Lena. The good and the bad.”

“You don’t want to know me. I’m not a good person.”

“Yes, you are. I can _feel_ it,” Kara firmly says, her grip on Lena’s arm reassuring the statement. She feels tears in her eyes again, touched by the sincerity and thoughtfulness of the Jedi, and sobs into the blonde’s shoulder. Kara rubs her arm, letting the younger woman work through her emotions. She takes a few calming breaths, leaving her head on the comforting shoulder of the Jedi.

“As a child, my mother was always disappointed in me. I could never do anything to please her, but whenever I made her upset or angry, she lashed out at me.”

“She hit you?” Lena lets out a dark laugh.

“I wish. I would have preferred that,” she takes a deep breath. “My mother could use the Force, but she much preferred the abilities of the dark side. Whenever I couldn’t do something properly, she would zap me with lightning.” Kara can feel her anger towards this woman growing but shoves it deep down. Lena is her priority.

“I’m so sorry, Lena.”

“Don’t apologize for someone else’s actions, Kara. You can’t change the past.”

“But I can change the future, make sure this will never happen to you again. I promise you that.” Lena nods her head, sitting up and removing her jacket, baring the nasty scars on her arm to the blonde.

“I can’t ever forget how I got these, but I want to help you take down the people who made my mother think this was okay to do.” The Jedi stares in shock, that anger seeping its way back to the surface. The false environment flickers, the faint sound of thunder making its way past and Kara quickly regains control of her feelings. “I still have nightmares about how I got them,” Lena mumbles quietly, ducking her head.

“It’s okay to have nightmares. We’ve all been through some traumatic stuff, Lena. Myself included.”

“Aren’t Jedi supposed to overcome their fears?”

“Technically, but what I experienced is something I will never forget,” Kara says softly, leaning back against the bunk. “I was only thirteen, at the Jedi Temple and I had dragged Alex to the roof to watch the sunset. I’ve always loved sunsets,” she says with a gentle smile, their environment taking on a soft red hue. “And then I felt cold. Fear, pain, and death. They were attacking my senses. I was forced to endure it, I couldn’t even move my body. My home planet, Krypton, was being attacked by the Luthor Empire.” The raven-haired woman’s head whips up at the mention of the planet, eyes wide.

“You’re from Krypton? I thought no one survived the attack.”

“It helps when you aren’t on the planet.”

“Why could you feel it so strongly through the Force?”

“Krypton is, well, _was_ , a special planet. Kal, my cousin, always said that with the way the Force interacted with the planet, not many could use the Force who were born there. If you could, you’re connected to the Force in a greater sense than most Jedi, and you were especially connected to the planet. When the Empire attacked, we were both incapacitated.” The blonde looks at Lena, who has tears welling in her eyes once more.

“Kara, I… I’m so sorry.” Guilt ridden, she begins to cry. Tears for all of the lives she couldn’t save that day. Tears for all of the people who have died at the hands of her family. And tears for the amazing woman sat next to her, having to endure pain like no other.

“Oh, Lee. It’s not your fault,” Kara mumbles, pulling the crying woman close to her again. “I was taught how to handle my pain and anger. But I still have nightmares remembering that night. It’s okay if you do as well.” Lena nods her head against the blonde’s chest, wiping her tears and facing the Jedi, nodding her head.

The hatch to the shuttle opens, a drenched droid rolling in, beeping profanities at the group.

“Stop whining, Bee-bee. It’s just water,” Maggie drawls as she boards, water dripping onto the floor. An equally soaked Alex follows, then a taller, slightly older man Lena has never seen before.

“Kal!” Kara exclaims, shocked as she rushes over to the man, hugging him tightly. He lets out a laugh, hugging her back.

“I know it’s been awhile but it’s so good to see you. I want to apologize for just leaving all of those years ago.” Kara waves the man off, a bright smile plastered on her face.

“It’s in the past. Don’t dwell on it.”

“I hate to interrupt a family reunion, but why are we in a forest and not my ship?” Maggie asks, perplexed.

“Oh, uh,” Kara looks to Lena, who smiles gently.

“It’s alright, Kara.” The Jedi nods her head, returning the ship to it’s normal look.

“Let’s get off this wretched planet. Let’s report back to General Grant.”

“Umm, Maggie? Do you mean the main rebel base, because Kal and Lena don’t have clearance to know its location,” Alex mentions.

“We can trust them both,” the blonde Jedi interjects.

“Look, I’m the Captain. And Kal says he has important information on the Empire that General Grant needs to hear. So, BB-3, set coordinates for Dantooine,” she declares, entering the cockpit. Alex follows, grumbling about how protocol exists for a reason. Kara introduces Lena to her cousin, the man who made her the Jedi she is today. Lena spends a few minutes talking to the two, before letting them catch up. She retires back to the bed as she feels the Havoc Marauder take off from the planet. Lena sits back, letting her thoughts wander as they enter hyperspace.

She’s gotten to know many wonderful people during her time with the Rebellion. The Super-friends, all of them making her feel at home. She looks to the blonde, a smile spread across her beautiful face as she catches up with her cousin. She cares for this Jedi, this amazing woman who has only ever made her feel welcome since their meeting. Her mind is made up, she can no longer be a spy for her Mother.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that skipped Lena's flashback, basically Lillian tried to teach Lena the ways of the Force, but she was unable to learn, so Lillian used Force Lightning to hurt Lena. 
> 
> Here are the links for the Star Wars info!!
> 
> Tatooine - https://www.starwars.com/databank/tatooine
> 
> Hutt Gangsters (who the Daxam gangsters are based off of) -   
> https://www.starwars.com/databank/hutt-clan
> 
> Combustion - http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Combustion
> 
> Force Destruction - http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Force_Destruction
> 
> Force Scream - http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Force_scream
> 
> Kamino - https://www.starwars.com/databank/kamino
> 
> Alter Environment - http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Alter_Environment/Legends
> 
> Telekinesis (Force Choke and Force Push) -  
> http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Telekinesis/Legends#Force_Choke
> 
> Memory Walk - http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Memory_Walk
> 
> Kaminoans - https://www.starwars.com/databank/kaminoan
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!!! Come talk to me on tumblr @fishinwild if you want to talk about Star Wars or Supercorp or Sanvers!!


	5. Battles Won and Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness.   
> Anguish.   
> Betrayal.   
> They roll through Kara, her mind unable to properly comprehend each emotion.
> 
> \- - -
> 
> The Empire and Rebellion meet on Coruscant, Kara finally coming face to face with the Luthor's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry about the wait for this chapter, but it is finally here!!! Prepare yourselves for angst!! 
> 
> I'll have links at the bottom for some cool Star Wars stuff as per usual. 
> 
> Thank you danigobingo for reviewing this before hand!!

**Dantooine – Main Rebel Alliance Base**

“Captain Sawyer, why are there two people I have never met standing in our top-secret base?” General Grant seethed, glaring down the pilot who stood in front of her.

“General, this is Kal, Kara’s old Jedi Master who has pertinent information on the Luthor Empire.”

“I don’t care if he knows Kiera or not, he should not have been brought here.”

“Ma’am,” Kal interjects, flashing a charming smile at the General. “I know you have protocol, but I have information on the Luthor’s and their next plan of attack.”

“How do you know this information is correct?”

“I was told by Lex himself that they plan to attack Coruscant within a few months.” Everything in the command room stops and conversations cease, all attention on the newcomer. Lena looks at the older man, shocked her brother would reveal such sensitive information.

“You want us to believe that the Empress’s son specifically told you their next plan of attack?” Lucy asks, making her presence known next to the General.

“Yes. I had infiltrated their ranks and worked my way up to being involved in their military command,” Kal explains calmly. Cat looks at the Jedi, studying him closely, before looking to his former Padawan. Kara met the General’s gaze, determination written across her face.

“Commander Lane, inform our highest-ranking soldiers that we are meeting in one hour to discuss battle plans. Major Sawyer, make sure you and Kal are both attending,” the General commands before exiting the room.

“Major?” Alex asks confused, looking at the pilot.

“Congrats on the promotion,” Lucy says with a nudge to the woman before following Cat out of the command room. Maggie lets out a small chuckle before an overjoyed Jedi is engulfing her in a hug.

“Maggie, this is amazing!”

“Little Danvers, let me go before I shoot you,” the newly promoted woman grumbles, Alex letting out a laugh as her sister quickly backs away from the pilot. Lena quietly congratulates her as the group leaves the room.

 

\- - - - - - -

The atmosphere on the base becomes more focused as planning begins. Kal informs the Rebels everything he knew of the Empire and what they knew of the Rebels.

“Why the sudden push to attack Coruscant?” Lucy had asked in the first meeting.

“The Empress and Lex don’t give many details, but they informed their commanders that the focus of the attack would be on the Jedi Temple.”

“Why should we help the Jedi? They’ve never wanted to help us,” Maggie spits out.

“We need to show the galaxy that the Rebellion will defend anyone from the Empire, whether they’re our allies or not,” Kara says, hope laced in her voice.

“It’s no big deal if we thwart another one of the Empire’s attacks if we can’t launch one at them ourselves. Do you know of any sort of weakness the Empire may have?” the Commander asks the newest Jedi.

“Well, the Luthor’s are very private people, but I heard that Lex has a younger sister. But very few people even know she exists, let alone anyone who has even see her.”

“Why would a younger sister be a weakness?” Maggie asks from her position leaning against the command room wall.

“I know if anyone ever hurt Kara, I would lose my shit. Protecting her is my priority,” Alex defensively says from her position next to the Major.

“Thanks, Al,” the blonde says with a smile while Maggie rolls her eyes.

“Enough of this mushy shit, Kiera. If barely anyone knows that she exists, then there is no way for us to find her, let alone use her against the Empire. Anything else, Kal?”

 

\- - - - - - -

 

Lena had not been allowed to attend any of the meetings, considering she was an unknown technician that hadn’t even been given a rank. Kara went against protocol of course, telling Lena anything she could from the conferences. The young woman didn’t mind, knowing she could begin forming the lies she would send back to the Empire. After the first meeting, Kara said that General Grant had wanted their forces to be stationed at Coruscant within a month.

_“This is Lena, sending transmission number 7. The Rebels had a misunderstanding with the Jedi and Galactic Republic and are removing all of their forces from Coruscant. Within a month’s time there will be no Rebel forces hidden in the city to protect the foolish Republic. Transmission over.”_

She knew that is was risky to inform the Empire that Coruscant will be unprotected, they could jump the blaster and attack the planet before the Rebellion had time to properly secure the Jedi Temple. The young Luthor hoped that with this information her mother would send a lighter army to the planet, but maybe this would also convince the Empress to not join the attack herself to massacre the Jedi.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

“Commander Lane, how are the new recruits on Endor faring?”

“They have been trained by the best, General. I know we lost many in the defense of Tatooine, but they are ready to fight for the Rebellion.”

“Send squadrons one and two to Coruscant to slowly begin moving civilians out of the city, then we are going to Endor to prepare the rest of the troops. I expect you all there in two days’ time,” the General states with finality and everyone in the room collects their things. Kara quickly makes her way over to the General.

“General Grant!” she calls out, and the older woman takes a deep breath before turning to the young Jedi.

“What can I do for you, Kiera? I’m a very busy woman.”

“Well, you just said for everyone in this room to be on Endor. I was wondering if you wanted Lena to be there as well.”

“Who is Lena?”

“She was on the mission to Kamino. She’s an amazing mechanic and would be an asset in this battle.”

“Kiera, I do not have time to learn the ins and outs of everyone on this base. If she is a Rebel then she will be helping in this battle,” she snaps at the Jedi before exiting. A broad smile makes its way on to the blonde’s face before she leaves in search of her favorite mechanic.

 

\- - - - - - -

**Endor – National City**

 

Once on Endor, the planning increases ten-fold, General Grant and Commander Lane quickly making work of how each Rebel would best help in the defense of the planet. Major Sawyer was given the task of helping Kara and Alex defend the Jedi Temple itself, the two of them knowing the layout of the temple best. The Major was also given command over Lena and Kal, the five of them tasked to protect the Jedi archives. Commander Lucy and her squadron would be protecting the immediate area around the temple, with Major James taking the command of the pilots.

Kara exited from the latest meeting, having been told she would leave under Maggie’s squadron in a week. Kal followed behind her, the two making their way to the mess hall.

“Little one,” a gentle voice calls out, and the Jedi turns to see her aunt standing behind them.

“Hey Aunt Astra,” she says and gives the woman a hug, their small dispute long forgotten.

“Can I talk to you really quick? Both of you?” She asks her only two living family members. The two Jedi nod their heads and they go into a small room.

“I don’t suppose I can talk you out of fighting in this battle,” she begins hesitantly.

“I am not letting the Rebels fight this battle to defend Jedi without being there.” Her aunt nods her head, proud of how strong her niece was.

“Kara, you need to be careful in this battle. You can’t show how strong of a Jedi you are.”

“Why not? I need to defend the Jedi Temple.”

“And you can do that without revealing how powerful you are,” Kal adds. “I didn’t tell any of the Rebels this because I doubted any of them know you’re from Krypton, but the Empire is after Kryptonians. They destroyed our entire planet, and I believe they are looking for Kryptonian Jedi.”

“Why would they be after Kryptonian Jedi specifically?” the young woman asks confused.

“I don’t know Kara, but you can’t let anyone here know where you’re from. And you have to be careful in this battle.” She nods her head, understanding the point the two are making.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

The three go to the mess hall and Kara barely touches her food, thinking over everything she’s heard about the Luthor’s. She notices Lena not show up for the meal and grabs some food for her before heading down to the mechanics quarters. She arrives, entering after knocking and hearing a muffled “come in”.

“I brought you dinner, Lee. Can’t be forgetting to eat,” she says, dropping the food on the small work desk in the room before lounging on the woman’s bed. “Whatcha working on?” Lena glares down at the blaster she has opened before huffing and pushing it to the side.

“I’m trying to improve the firing range on this blaster, but I don’t have the parts I need in my room and the lab is too busy with preparing for the battle for me to go and find it,” she explains as she begins to eat the food the Jedi had left on her desk. The blonde Jedi nods, lifting her lightsaber out of her robes with the Force, twirling it in the air aimlessly. Lena regards the Jedi, finding it odd for her to not be chatting aimlessly. “Porg got your tongue?” she asks with a small chuckle, and the blonde looks over at her.

“Why do you think the Luthor’s want to attack Jedi?”

“Why do the Luthor’s do anything? They’re Sith,” she states simply, not wanting to discuss her family.

“Okay, so the Jedi and Sith have always been opposed to each other, but why now? What’s changed to make them want to attack Jedi now?”

“I don’t know, Kara. They’re a potential ally for the Rebellion, maybe they want to try and cripple us.”

“Kal says that their looking for Kryptonian Jedi. He doesn’t know why, but I guess it has to do with how we use the Force.” Lena stops mid chew of her rations, glancing at the Jedi who is focused on her floating lightsaber. “They destroyed my entire planet. Slaughtered an entire race, because of a few Jedi? I get they’re Sith, but why go to such lengths to make sure no Kryptonians survive?”  

“My mother once told me this old prophecy. She said that it was spoken at the beginning of the galaxy,” she says quietly, her gaze concentrated on the floor. The Jedi drops her saber onto her lap, slowly sitting up as the other woman speaks. “You know what kind of woman my mother was, and she was not the kind of person to show when she was scared. But the idea of this prophecy coming true, I could see that it terrified her.”

“Why did a prophecy scare her so much?” Kara asked confused. Lena takes a deep breath, looking over at the Jedi.

“The prophecy states: _Sensitive in nature, Subjected to darkness, Separated they are malleable, Stronger together, United in conflict, Hope has risen, Order is approaching_.”

Silence settles between the two women. Kara repeats the words in her head, trying to make sense of them.

“Is it believed that it’s about a Kryptonian?” the Jedi asks quietly.

“I don’t know, but that’s what the Sith believe. If I had to take a guess, that’s why they attacked Krypton. Fucking horrible reason to murder people if you ask me,” the mechanic angrily says, the words tasting bitter in her mouth. Kara feels the crackle of anger through the Force and she sits up, reaching out to Lena’s hand.

“It’s okay, Lee. We can’t change the past.” The guilt begins to rise again. Lena had been in that room all those years ago. She was there when her mother ordered the attack. And she had done nothing. Nothing to try and stop her. Nothing to keep Kara’s race from being murdered. “Lena, it’s okay,” Kara reassures the woman, feeling her distress.

“How can you say that? After everyone you knew died?” she asks quietly. Kara squeezes the woman’s hand, offering her a sad smile.

“I learned to take the pain and sadness I felt and use it to drive my hope. I use the Force to help me direct my feelings and control my emotions, not let them control me. It’s what separates Jedi from Sith.”

“What’s the Force like? My mother tried to teach me, but I couldn’t do anything right,” Lena mumbles dejectedly.

“The Force flows through everything, everyone. It feels almost like a cool breeze when it’s calm, but if you search hard enough you can feel emotions and people. Your mother probably tried to teach you how the Sith control the Force which is why you couldn’t harness it properly.”

“Because I’m not able to use the Force.”

“No. You don’t have hate in you to use the Force the way the Sith do. That’s why whatever your mother tried to teach you didn’t work. Not everyone is as sensitive to the Force, but anyone can feel it if they learn how to.”

“Could you teach me?”

Kara can hear the vulnerability in her voice, the uncertainty in the question. “Lena, I think you already know how to manipulate the Force. To a certain degree.” Lena looks at the Jedi, confused. “Lee, when I try and sense your emotions, I hit a wall. I can feel when you project anger or happiness, but I can’t feel what you’re thinking. If you’re lying or not. You’ve blocked your mind through the Force.”

The other woman bites her lip, looking down at her hands. “I had to learn how to, or else my mother would hurt me. If she couldn’t sense what I was thinking she had no reason to believe I was disobeying her.” Kara pulls the shorter woman out of the chair, giving her a tight hug, trying to stop the waves of sadness she’s projecting.

“I’m so sorry, Lena.”

“It’s okay, Kara. I’m not with her anymore. I’ve got you,” she says with a watery smile.

“You have me always.”

“Could you still show me how I could use the Force? Even if it isn’t anything complicated.”

“Of course!” the Jedi says happily, explaining to the mechanic how the Force works and how she could use it to reach to her through the Force.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

Between showing Lena the Force and having to meet with Maggie for her orders, Kara barely has time to prepare to leave for Coruscant. Those two days pass quickly, and General Grant has everyone gathered in the mess hall before the last of the troops leave. The Jedi is happy to see Lena talking animatedly with Winn, who was chosen to stay on Endor.

“Whatcha looking at?” Alex asks as she sits down next to her sister.

“Nothing,” the blonde says, quickly pulling her gaze away from Lena. “Where’s Maggie?”

“Talking to Lucy. A few last-minute plans being made.” Kara nods her head, quickly looking over at Lena and Winn again. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“So, these past few days I’ve felt a different presence through the Force. I’ve felt you using it, but who is the other person?”

“Oh, it’s Lena.”

“What?” the older Jedi asks bewildered. “She knows the Force?”

“No, I’m teaching her.”

“Oh my stars, Kara. Why the hell are you doing that?”

“She asked me to teach her,” the blonde states simply.

“If she asked you to go sand surfing on Geonosis, would you do it?” Alex asks annoyed.

“Lena hates sand. She would never ask me to do that.”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it. You would do anything for her.”

“Like you wouldn’t do the same for Maggie.” Alex glares at her sister.

“It’s different with Maggie.”

“How?”

“Maybe because I’ve admitted how I feel about her and am actively pursuing her. You,” she pokes the blonde’s shoulder, “have yet to even tell her how much you care.”

“Well, Lena is different,” Kara says quietly, looking over the raven-haired woman, who meets her gaze and smiles gently at the Jedi. Kara smiles back and then turns to her sister. “And its not that easy to forget everything we were taught. We were raised to push these emotions away, not to acknowledge them. You know how strongly I feel through the Force, and the way I feel about Lena,” she takes a deep breath. “I haven’t felt anything like this before. I don’t know how to deal with it.” Alex wraps a supporting arm around her sister.

“It’s okay not knowing what to do. Just don’t wait until it’s too late.”

Kara nods her head, the two sisters sharing a quick hug. A hush falls in the room as General Grant walks in, flanked by Lucy and Maggie. She makes her way to the front of the room, all attention focused on her.

“War. Destruction. Death. This is what the Luthor Empire brings to those who defy them. For too long, those bastards have spread fear through the galaxy. That is going to end. This win on Coruscant will be the battle that leads to the destruction of the Luthor’s. I have faith in every single one of you that we will win this war. We leave for Endor today. Report to your ships within the hour. May the Force be with you.”

 

\- - - - - - -

 

**Geonosis – Luthor Empire Base**

 

_“This is Lena, sending transmission number 8. I’ve overheard that there has been more tension between the Rebels and Jedi. There’s been more of a push to remove their troops from the planet. There have been rumors spreading that some of the Rebels don’t believe in the cause and may defect. They are unhappy under General Grant’s command. Transmission over.”_

The transmission ends, leaving the two other Luthors in silence.

“Lex, what is wrong with that transmission?”

“Mother, it sounds just like every other message.”

“She is lying to us. It has been a week since the last transmission, and then this one gets sent today. The space travel surrounding Coruscant has increased, with more ships landing on the planet than leaving. The Rebel army is moving to Coruscant. They know we plan to attack.”

“How is that possible?” The younger Sith asks enraged, standing from the table.

“We were betrayed.”

“Lena didn’t know of our plan to attack the Jedi.”

“Lena hasn’t been the only traitor these past few weeks. Tell me Lex, when is the last time you have seen Clark?” the Empress asks, leaning back in her seat. Her son’s brow furrows, trying to recall the last time he saw the man.

“Maybe a week. Or two.”

“Lex, Clark wasn’t who he said he was. He was Jedi. I could sense it.”

“I didn’t,” the boy insists stubbornly. “Mother, he is trustworthy.”

“He tried to mask the fact that he was a Jedi. But he wasn’t strong enough to fool me.”

“Why didn’t you say anything as soon as he joined our ranks? Why did you purposely make me seem foolish?” His anger spikes through the Force but Lillian stays calm.

“He seemed very powerful, able to hide the fact he was a Jedi quite well. I needed to see him for myself, see just how strong he is. Lex, he is a Kryptonian.” The bald man meets his mother’s gaze.

“He’s a Kryptonian?” The anger is seeping from him, clouding his judgement.

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you kill him while he was here?”

“What’s the fun in that? You told him our next plan of attack, and he fled right after. He found the Rebels, and now they know our plans. We can end the Rebellion and kill the last Kryptonian. And, as an added bonus, this revealed your sister to be a traitor,” she says calmly, her son now pacing the room, his anger trailing him through the Force.

“How could he betray me like that? How could Lena betray us?”

“I will take care of Lena. But I need you to take care of Clark.”

“Gladly.” The young Sith stalks out of room, and Lillian can hear his lightsaber in the hallway, and then feels the death of several guards throughout the palace. She stands up and looks over at the Commander still seated at the table.

“I hope your troops are ready for this battle, Commander Lord.”

“Cadmus 1 are the best troops in the Empire, Empress.” She nods her head, dismissing the Commander as she makes her way over to the window.

“You’ve chosen the wrong side, Lena. I hope you’re ready to pay for this betrayal.”

 

\- - - - - - -

 

**Coruscant – Jedi Temple**

Once the Rebel troops land on Coruscant, they prepare themselves for the impending battle. The Jedi agree to help in the battle, only because it is _their_ temple being attacked. Alex and Kara are both thrilled to see J’onn again, catching up with every chance they got. A week passes before any new information reaches the Rebellion. Lena and Maggie find themselves in a training room in the temple with Kara and Alex one morning with J’onn.

“I can’t even describe how different these two were when they were young. When they were just younglings and studying for their Initiate Trials.”

“Trials that showed if we were ready to become a Padawan,” Kara adds with a smile.

“Yes. I remember the night before they were to take the trials, Kara wanted to search through the Temple, see where the Jedi Masters stay. That’s what her excuse was, at least” J’onn says with a small chuckle.

“Are younglings not allowed to visit parts of the Temple?” Lena asks.

“Nope. We were only allowed in training rooms, the archives, and our bunks,” the blonde Jedi says with a huff.

“Yeah, so that night even though I wanted to study and sleep well for the trials, Kara dragged me through the Temple,” Alex adds with a playful hint of annoyance, Maggie smiling at the woman’s attitude.

“You had fun! We saw Snapper in his pajamas,” Kara exclaims with a laugh. Her sister lets out a small laugh as well.

“You were lucky I found you two and not him. Alex looked scared out of her mind at being caught.” The woman looks down with a blush and Maggie gently nudges her.

“That’s cute, Danvers,” she whispers, only adding to the Jedi’s blush.

“Kara was indignant in the fact that it wasn’t trespassing if she just wanted to see her cousin.”

“You lied? Isn’t that against the Jedi Code?” Lena asks shocked, looking at the blonde.

“It isn’t explicitly stated that you can’t lie,” she sheepishly mumbles. J’onn pats her shoulder comfortingly.

“No matter how different these two were, they had each other’s back, unwilling to let the other go down on their own. After Kara’s horrible lying,” to which the woman states she is not “that bad of a liar” and everyone else agreeing that indeed, she is, J’onn continues, “Alex said it was her fault that they were in that part of the building and that she dragged them there. It was that night that convinced me to take you on as a Padawan,” he says to the group. Alex looks at him shocked.

“You never told me that.”

“Well, I had wanted to take you on as a Padawan since you began your training, but that night I saw just how courageous you were.” The Jedi Master smiles proudly at his old Padawan, who returns that smile. Maggie pats the woman’s leg and J’onn begins explaining a mission they went on soon after Alex became a Padawan. The group listens intently, save for one.

Kara feels the shift deep in the galaxy. The spike in anger. In hatred. And it was moving to the center of the galaxy. Towards Coruscant. Her brow furrows. The anger is intense. Strong. She pushes her senses further, reaching two powerful sources of hatred. She lets out a small gasp.

“Kara? What’s wrong?” Lena asks worried.

“It’s the Empire. They’re on their way.”

“I need to inform General Grant and the troops,” Maggie says standing up quickly.

“The Empress and Lex are coming too,” the Kryptonian adds quietly. Lena’s eyes widen. Her plan failed. She didn’t convince her mother to not join the attack. She feels that guilt flooding back into her.

“Shit. I’ll let everyone know. I’ll meet you guys out front to protect the Temple within a half hour,” she says and with a last glance to Alex she leaves the room.

“I’ll inform the other Jedi. May the Force be with you.”

The other three repeat the sentiment and then the Jedi Master is gone.

“Kara. Please tell me you’ll be careful. You can’t let the Luthor’s know that you’re Kryptonian. If Lena is right about that prophecy being why they destroyed your planet, you need to reign in your power,” Alex says protectively.

“I will, Alex.”

“I’m going to go find Maggie,” she says and the two share a quick hug before the red-haired Jedi leaves. Kara goes to leave the room, but Lena grabs her arm.

“Kara, wait,” she says quietly, looking at the ground.

“Are you okay? You don’t have to fight if you’re too nervous. You can stay in here and I’ll protect you,” the blonde reassures the mechanic.

“It’s not that Kara. We both know I can hold my own with a blaster,” Lena says with a small smile before her expression turns worried. “I need to tell you something before this battle starts.”

Kara looks at her, taking in the woman’s nerves. “You can tell me anything, Lee,” she says gently and then she’s being pulled into a tight hug with Lena. The raven-haired woman focuses on the Force, on the wall she’s built in her mind, protecting her emotions. She works through the intricate layers, stripping them away. Her emotions open. She concentrates on showing Kara just how much she means to her. How much she cares for her. How she _loves_ her.

The emotions surround the blonde, engulfing her. They make her feel secure. She opens her mouth to respond, and then the ground shakes. The sound of TIE Fighters and X-Wings soaring by fills their ears.

“We need to go,” Lena says pulling away, her emotions going with her. She gives the Jedi one last loving look, before turning expressionless. Kara nods her head, clearing her mind before the two head outside to the battle.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

_“Major Olsen, what is your position?”_ General Grant’s voice demands over the comms.

_“Heavy TIE Fighter activity in the south. They’re aiming at the Jedi Temple and the Republic Senate. Three Transporter ships are making their way to land.”_

_“All squadrons prepare for ground forces to land. Major Sawyer, is your defense ready at the Temple?”_ Commander Lane inquires.

Maggie looks at where Kara, Alex, and Lena are positioned in front of the Temple, and then over to Kal who is talking to a fellow Jedi helping protect the city.

“Copy that, Commander Lane. We are a go.”

The Transporter ships land and squadrons of Stormtroopers file out. Rebel soldiers and Jedi are spread throughout the city to prevent the Empire from reaching the Jedi Temple. Blasters begin firing on both sides. The Cadmus 1 troops plow their way through the rebels, determined to reach the Temple and destroy it. As the battle commences, a Light Shuttle makes its way to land. Two Sith exit the shuttle, their black capes billowing in the wind.

“Find Clark. Search for strong will through the Force. It will lead you to him and you know what to do then. I’m going to find my daughter.”

“Yes Mother,” Lex says before drawing his lightsaber and entering the battle.

The Stormtroopers continue their siege of the city, growing closer to the Temple. At the first sign of Stormtroopers, Maggie and Lena are both firing at anyone they can see while Alex and Kara deflect the blaster fire with their lightsabers. More Stormtroopers appear and the women, along with Kal and J’onn, are soon in the thicket of the battle, shooting any white-armored soldier in their sight.

Kara feels an increase in anger and hatred growing closer as they fight. She hears a shout to her left and looks over to see a tall, bald man engaging Kal in a lightsaber duel. Lena freezes upon seeing her brother, knowing her mother can’t be far away. She hears the twang of a lightsaber deflecting a blaster shot before registering Kara’s green blade right in front of her.

“Keep an eye out, Lena!” the blonde shouts before using the Force to push some Stormtroopers into the side of a building, the brick crumbling on them. The youngest Luthor looks over to her brother, who seems to be overpowering Kal in their duel. She fires her blaster at a few Stormtroopers spilling into the street when she notices Alex running to her right.

The Jedi had seen Lillian, walking calmly towards Kara and Lena. She launches herself at the Empress, the yellow and red blades exchanging a few blows. The lightsabers clash, pushing against each other as the Sith sneers at the young Jedi.

“Foolish girl,” she spits out, using the force of her lightsaber against the Jedi’s to push Alex back a few steps. Her fingertips spark, shooting lightning at the unsuspecting Jedi. She goes flying backwards, landing at the steps of the Temple with a thud.

“Alex!” Kara and Maggie scream out, the former feeling rage and worry flood her senses. Maggie quickly fires her blaster towards Lillian, sending shot after shot towards the Sith who deflects them all easily. The pilot runs to Alex’s unconscious body, needing to check that she was still breathing. Kara takes a step in the Sith’s direction, putting herself between the Empress and Lena before hearing a shout to her left, where she last saw Kal and Lex battling. She turns her head just to watch Lex send his lightsaber through Kal’s chest.

The scream lodges in her throat. She sees the smirk on the Sith’s face as he pulls his lightsaber from Kal’s chest, his body falling to the ground. Kara searches through the Force, looking for Kal’s life force. She feels it, very weak but still there. A breath later, it’s gone. He’s gone. One of her last living family members is dead. She feels sadness and grief ebb at her emotions, and then anger. Blinding, searing anger, screaming to be released. Her vision sets on Lex, taking a step in his direction before a hand grabs her arm.

Lena watched as her brother murdered Kara’s cousin. She saw the change in the blonde Jedi immediately, saw her posture stiffen. She stands next to the vengeful Jedi, whispering to her calmly, “Kara, you don’t want to attack him. You can’t show them how powerful you are. You need to calm yourself.” With the small grasp she has on the Force, she can feel Kara’s anger, and notices out of the corner of her eye Alex rousing next to Maggie. If she was a betting woman, she would assume the redhead felt her sister’s anger through the Force and that is what woke her up. Kara takes a deep breath, Lena’s beautiful voice washing through her.

“Lena, come. The last Kryptonian is dead. Time to go home.”

Lillian’s words wash over the two women, Kara stiffening as Lillian says Lena’s name. Lena’s eyes widen, her mouth opening to speak, when she feels her mouth shut and her hand forced away from Kara. Her body is pulled away from the woman’s, turning towards her family. She feels her body walk towards them, her mind screaming to take one last look at Kara. To let her know that she is sorry. To tell her that she loves her. But she can’t. She finds herself standing between her mother and Lex, a cold gaze upon her face as she looks blankly at the Kryptonian. Her mother commands for their forces to retreat and leave the planet.

Sadness.

Anguish.

Betrayal.

They roll through Kara, her mind unable to properly comprehend each emotion. Lena was a _Luthor_. She was Lex’s younger sister. She had been lying to her all this time. Her eyes meet Lena’s, green meeting blue one last time. Her eyes were cold. She didn’t truly care. She didn’t _love_ her. It was all a lie.

A shuttle lands in front of the three Luthor’s, and when it flies away, Lena is gone. Her mind pushes her thoughts away from Lena, towards something slightly more bearable. Kara rushes to Kal’s body, flinging herself to the ground, her hands covering his wound. She channels all of her emotions, sending them through the Force and to her cousin’s body, trying to heal him.

Alex’s gaze shifts from her sister to Maggie, hovering over her protectively. “Don’t you dare do that to me again, Danvers,” the pilot says through tears before connecting her lips to the Jedi’s. Alex returns the kiss, letting herself bask in this small happiness for just a moment. Their lips disconnect, and she turns to Kara, her sister’s suffering radiating through the Force. Maggie helps her stand, supporting the woman as they make their way over to Kara. Alex drops next to Kara, resting her hand on top of the blonde’s.

“Kara, he’s gone,” she says quietly, her heart wrenching at the sight of her sister. She uses the Force to send calming sensations to Kara as they both slowly stand, leaning heavily on each other. J’onn makes his way over, quickly taking in the scene and feeling the blonde’s strong emotions through the Force. He gently picks up Kal’s body and Kara looks to him wide eyed.

“We’ll perform the proper rites back on Endor,” he says quietly, reassuring the grieving Jedi. The Havoc Marauder lands in front of them, and the group slowly file on board. J’onn eases Kal’s body onto the only bunk, Kara collapsing onto the floor with Alex. It doesn’t take long for the blonde to descend into tears, burying herself in her sister’s arms.

Maggie watches the two sisters, not commenting that Kara’s in the same spot she had been after saving Lena’s life. She moves into the cockpit with BB-3 and J’onn, setting their course for Endor.

“They’re going to be alright, Maggie,” J’onn reassures the pilot.

“I know. They’re Danvers’. Always there for each other.”

 

\- - - - - - -

 

**Endor – National City**

 

Embers slowly drift towards the sky, red meeting black as the fire crackles. Kal’s body lays upon the logs, burning along with the wood. Kara looks on, her mind anything but peaceful as her cousin’s funeral progresses. One of her last two living relatives is dead. Murdered by Lex Luthor. Lena Luthor’s brother. Lena Luthor the traitor. The liar. The Kryptonian feels foolish. She should have listened to her aunt. To Alex. She shouldn’t have gotten close to Lena.

She closes her eyes, her grief and anger rising once more. The Force had led her astray. It had led her to believe that Lena was trustworthy. She focuses her energy, focusing on the Force, expelling it from her body. Closing her mind. Closing herself to the Force. The Force had been wrong. She wouldn’t trust it again.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

**Hyperspace – Empire Light Shuttle**

A slap rings out through the shuttle, the force of it sending Lena to her knees. Lightning courses through her, her body falling to the ground, a scream escaping her lips. Handcuffs are slapped on her wrists, and a blaster trained on her head.

She takes a deep breath, focusing herself, just how Kara had told her. She reaches out, trying to reach Kara. She projects her feelings; regret, compassion, her love for the blonde Jedi.

She reaches nothing. There’s emptiness where Kara’s presence would normally be. Her heart stops. Kara wasn’t there. She had shut the Force out. Shut _her_ out. Kara didn’t want anything to do with her. Lena’s head drops, quickly hiding her heartbreak before her mother returns.

She knows what’s in store for her when she reaches Geonosis. She knows what her betrayal means. Lena knows it was worth it. Kara had been worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the angst roller coaster has begun!! 
> 
> Rebel Ranks - http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Rebel_command_insignia   
> (Just a refresher in case you wanted to re read up on the chain of command) 
> 
> Lena's Blaster - https://www.starwars.com/databank/rskf-44-heavy-blaster-pistol  
> (This is the one she's repairing at the beginning of the chapter and also the one she uses in the battle) 
> 
> Maggie's Blaster - https://www.starwars.com/databank/se-14-blaster-pistol
> 
> Jedi Youngling - https://www.starwars.com/databank/jedi-youngling
> 
> Empire Transporter Ship - https://www.starwars.com/databank/first-order-transporter
> 
> Empire Light Shuttle - https://www.starwars.com/databank/first-order-light-shuttle
> 
> Mind Control/Force Corrupt - http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mind_trick/Legends#Mind_control
> 
> Jedi Funeral - http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Jedi_funeral/Legends
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr @fishinwild


	6. A Fractured Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The burning returns.   
> Harsher.   
> Deadlier.   
> \- - - - - - -  
> “Why have you cut yourself off from the Force?”   
> “It led me astray.”   
> “How?”   
> “It told me to trust Lena. I felt no betrayal in her. And yet she was a Luthor. I risked the entire Rebellion because of the Force. I don’t trust it anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait, but the chapter is here now!! 
> 
> There will be some links at the end of the chapter for some extra Star Wars knowledge if you would like to peruse them.
> 
> Thanks @danigobingo for reviewing this before hand, you're the best!!

**_One Month Later…_ **

**Geonosis – Luthor Empire Base**

 

The sun begins to set above the barren planet, its rays shining onto the Empire base. Heavy footsteps descend towards the lower levels of the base, built underground where no sunlight could penetrate. The footsteps continue down hallway after hallway, leading them to a large gate with two Stormtroopers in front.

“Lord Luthor,” they say in unison, bowing to the Sith as he passes through the gate. He goes down a few stairwells, his footsteps growing louder as they echo around the dungeons. He reaches the last cell, a sole figure laying on the stone floor. The clothes are ripped and burned in places, cuts and burns lining any visible flesh.

“Looks like Mother has had her way with you.”

The figure slowly sits up, her face sunken in and dark bags under her eyes.

“Nice of you to drop by. I’m shocked you didn’t come sooner to help Mother in her attempted torture,” Lena’s voice is rough and scratchy, hoarse from hours of screaming.

“She wanted to make you pay for your insolence first, and she was angry with me as well. I’m the one who promised her that you wouldn’t betray us.” Lex opens the cell door, stepping into the space with his younger sister.

“I’m sorry that you had to experience Mother’s wrath for once,” she spits out, leaning against the cold, stone wall for support.

“Yes, you should be, Lena. But you’ll pay in another way. Mother is unhappy that you haven’t given up any information on the pesky Rebels. I don’t understand why you’re defending them. If you give us the information we want, then everything can go back to how it was.”

Lena stays silent, her eyes focused on her tattered pants.

“Very well, Lena. We have given you every chance possible. I should let you know, while you were gone, I was practicing some of the more advanced Sith abilities. Mother does love her lightning, but I’ve found something much more painful.”

There’s a spark of pain and burning, and it engulfs Lena within seconds. She lets out a scream, her entire body feeling like its on fire. Her clothes start to smoke, and then her skin, the smell of burning flesh permeates the room. And then it halts. Lena’s skin still feels like it’s on fire, tears streaming down her face.

“Where’s the Rebel base?”

“Fuck you,” Lena spits out.

The burning returns.

Harsher.

Deadlier.

Lex storms away after hours of trying, switching between his mind games, causing Lena’s body to shake with uncontrollable fear, wreaking havoc on her mind. He leaves her lying on the floor, bile strewn along the stone and herself.

She takes a deep breath, refocusing her mind and thanking her younger self for learning to protect her mind, for if not, she doubts she could have handled Lex’s mental torture. Lena wipes the wet tears from her cheeks and reaches out with her mind, searching for Kara once more, just like every day since their separation.

Nothing.

“I’m so sorry, Kara,” Lena weeps as fatigue takes over her body.

 

\- - - - - - -

**Endor – National City**

Maggie grabs her tray of food and makes her way over to the group’s usual table, with only one person sitting there.

“Hey you,” she says gently as she sits down next to her girlfriend.

Alex nods her head at her girlfriend, continuing spinning her spoon in her soup.

“Little Danvers didn’t show up again?”

The Jedi shakes her head. “She barely leaves her room anymore. She won’t let me in. I know she’s talked to Astra a few times, but she’ll barely look at me. Won’t even open the door when I bring her food.”

“You can’t blame yourself, Alex. She’s grieving.”

“It’s not just that,” Alex mumbles as she stares down at the cold soup.

“She’s cut herself off from the Force,” J’onn says as he joins them at the table.

“She can do that?” Maggie asks shocked.

“Any Jedi can.”

“I’m going to take her food,” Alex states as she gets up and gets back in line at the cantina. Maggie sighs and takes a small bite of her food.

“Alex has always been very protective of Kara. She’s struggling not being able to help her sister. Don’t take her hostility personally,” J’onn comforts the pilot.

“I’m not. I just wish I could help her. She’s so busy trying to take care of Kara she won’t take care of herself.”

“Whenever I wanted to try and talk to Alex, Meiloorun fruit went a long way,” J’onn says with a gentle smile. Maggie nods her head, a small smile making its way onto her face.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

“I’m so sorry, Aunt Astra. I should have listened to you,” Kara mumbles into the older woman’s shoulder, the latter wrapping her arms around the young woman.

“It’s okay, little one. You can’t blame yourself for this.”

Kara hugs her aunt tighter, letting the older woman comfort her. There’s a small knock on the door, Alex’s muffled voice following it.

“I brought you some dinner, Kara.”

Astra looks at her niece, who gently shakes her head. “I’ll tell her to go and then leave you be,” she says, placing a kiss to the top of her niece’s head and then leaves her quarters. Alex takes a step back from the door as Astra walks out, her annoyance growing.

“She wants to be alone right now.”

“She needs to eat.”

“I brought her food earlier.”

Alex huffs and the older woman takes a deep breath.

“She needs time to heal. Losing Kal took a lot out of her.”

“I know. I was the one there when Krypton was destroyed. I helped her through that. I can help with this.” Alex knocks on the door again. “Kara, I’m coming in.” The Jedi focuses on the lock and it clicks open. She sticks her tongue out at the older woman and goes into her sister’s room. “Kara, you have the stomach of a Wookie, you need to eat.”

“I’m so sorry, Kara. I tried to keep her out.”

“It’s okay, Astra. You can leave us be.”

The older woman takes a deep breath and nods her head. “Alright. I’ll be back tomorrow.” She exits the room, leaving the two sisters alone.

“I’m not really hungry, Alex.”

“Bullshit. You’re always hungry. And if not, you should still eat.” She puts the tray down on the bed and then leans against the wall. “I’m not leaving until you do.”

Kara stares at the tray of food, slowly grabbing a slice of bread and taking a bite. The redhead lets out a sigh of relief as her sister begins to eat.

“Why have you cut yourself off from the Force?” She asks as Kara takes her last bite of food. The blonde’s shoulders drop, and she finishes chewing her food.

“It led me astray.”

“How?”

“It told me to trust Lena. I felt no betrayal in her. And yet she was a Luthor. I risked the entire Rebellion because of the Force. I don’t trust it anymore.”

“Kara--”

“Can I please be alone?” The Kryptonian asks quietly, staring at her bed.

“Yeah, I’ll go. Thank you for eating.” Alex kisses the top of her sister’s head before grabbing the tray and leaving for the night.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

Alex returns to her quarters and open the door to find her girlfriend sitting on her bed.

“Surprise!”

“Uh, what’s going on, Mags?”

“Well,” the pilot says as she stands up holding one of her hands behind her back. “You’ve been down lately about Kara. So, I thought you could use a night of relaxing with your girlfriend and eating your favorite food.”

“My favorite food?”

Maggie reveals her hand to show two Meiloorun fruits with a smirk on her face.

“Maggie! How the hell did you get these?” Alex asks astonished as she grabs one of the fruits.

Her girlfriend shrugs her shoulders. “I know people.” Alex kisses her before getting comfortable on her bed. Maggie joins her and Alex uses a knife to cut off a piece of fruit.

“Open up.”

“I didn’t expect you to be one to feed their girlfriend,” Maggie says with a smirk.

“Just shut up and open your mouth.” Her girlfriend complies with a roll of her eyes and opens her mouth. Alex uses the Force to levitate the fruit and then pushes it into Maggie’s open mouth.

“Impressive,” the pilot says after chewing the fruit. Alex chuckles and the two continue to feed each other the fruit. After eating the two get comfy on the bed and Alex rests her head next to Maggie.

“Can I tell you something about me? That Kara doesn’t even know?” Alex asks quietly.

“Of course, if you want to tell me.”

“I do.” Alex takes a deep breath and turns her head to look at her girlfriend. “My father was murdered by the Empire when I was eight.”

“Alex, I’m so sorry…why doesn’t Kara know?”

“She knows that part. She really helped me through my grief when it happened. As younglings, we’re taught to distance ourselves from emotions, but I spent the first five years of my life with my family. I couldn’t just stop loving them. When I got word of his death I was so upset. But I was also so angry. I wanted revenge on the Empire for what they did, but I had Kara there to help me with it and I hate that I can’t help her with this. She’s shutting me out.”

“Everyone grieves in their own way, Alex. You can’t blame yourself for not being able to help. I know that Kara is appreciating everything you’re doing.”

Alex nods her head at girlfriend’s words. “I did the same thing that Kara is doing now. But instead of shutting her out, I just hid my want for revenge from her. And then when I became a padawan, that revenge came out.” Alex takes a deep breath looking back at the ceiling. “I was sixteen and J’onn and I had been on plenty of missions before. We got word that the Empress might be training new Sith apprentices on the planet Moraband, so the Jedi Council asked the two of us to go check it out.”

 

\- - - - - - -

**_8 Years Earlier…_ **

**Moraband**

 

J’onn lands the small shuttle in a crater on the red sanded planet.

“Are you ready, Alex?”

“Yup. Let’s go,” she says excitedly and gets up from her seat.

“Remember, we need to remain stealthy as to not alert anyone to our presence. They shouldn’t be expecting us, so as long as we don’t make our existence known they shouldn’t realize we are here.”

Alex nods her head and the two exit the shuttle. J’onn cloaks the ship and the two start on their way to the Sith Academy located on the planet, walking along the sand and rocks. As they approach the academy J’onn has them go to higher ground to get a better look at the surrounding area.

“Look, that’s an Empire elite shuttle,” Alex points to a starship sitting in front of the academy.

“That looks like the Empress’s personal shuttle,” J’onn says quietly.

“Then the tip was right. She is training Sith here. We need to do something about it.”

“We are to report back to the Jedi Council. They will decide what our next step is.”

“We can’t just leave, J’onn. They might not be here when we get back. You’re on the Council, you can just tell them we had to act.”

“The Council makes decisions as a group, Alex. What do you expect we do? Go down there and battle the Empress ourselves?”

“It’s better than doing nothing.”

“That’s a foolish way to die. Let’s go.”

The sound of an engine starting reaches the two Jedi, and they look down to see the Empress’s shuttle preparing to leave. J’onn pushes Alex to the ground, and the two wait with baited breath as the shuttle takes off and disappears into space. J’onn closes his eyes and focuses in on the Force.

“There are two presences still here besides us. We need to report this back to the Council.”

“J’onn--”

“Now, Alex,” The Jedi Master says sternly, and the two make a brisk pace back to the shuttle. On their walk back Alex bites her lip and focuses on the two other beings. She can feel that they’re prone to the dark side, but neither are very strong. They reach the shuttle and J’onn begins to prepare for takeoff. Alex masks her emotions, and quickly exits the shuttle, putting distance between herself and her Jedi Master.

She comes upon the academy and searches for the two Sith through the Force. Alex finds a door leading inside and to her surprise it opens with no issue. She quietly walks inside, the dark walls making her feel trapped. She takes a deep breath and searches for the two Sith, using the Force to guide her. As she gets closer, she hears the unmistakable sound of two lightsabers clashing. She draws her own, pressing the button to reveal the blade, yellow reflecting off the dark walls. She walks up to the door that the two Sith are behind and raises her hand, using the Force to blow open the door. She rushes inside, finding two very surprised Sith trainees, both no older than herself.

“Who the hell are you?” one asks, pointing his red lightsaber at her.

“You’re such a fucking idiot, Gav. Why would we ask who she is? We need to kill her,” the other one says in annoyance.

“I’m not the one dying today,” Alex snaps, and she raises her hand once more and propels the one named Gav backwards and into the wall. The other one charges her, and she raises her lightsaber, yellow and red blades clashing. The two trade blows, both lightsabers meeting in lightning quick strikes. Gav rouses, and he quickly gets back on his feet. Alex feels him approaching her and she turns, thrusting the butt of her lightsaber into the one Sith, and then ducks, avoiding Gav’s strike.

She slashes upwards, striking Gav in the leg. He lets out a shout of pain and stumbles back. Alex straightens, keeping her eyes on him. She feels the other one behind her and pushes at him with her hand, sending him flying towards the wall. Gav runs towards her, and she sidesteps him, her lightsaber meeting his hand, cutting it clean off. He screams in pain, his hand and lightsaber falling to the ground. He rushes towards the doorway, and before he can leave Alex throws her lightsaber at him, using the Force to keep it horizontal, slicing through his midsection. His body topples over in two halves and her lightsaber returns to her hand.

She’s a moment too late feeling the other boy, and his lightsaber strikes her arm. She cries out, turning to block the next strike. The two trade a few more blows, this boy much more adept with the Force. He raises his hand, attempting to push her backwards, but she raises her own hand, countering his attack. The two forces push against each other, and the two Force users are both pushed backwards and into the floor. Alex recovers first, getting to her feet and running towards the boy. She stretches out her hand and pulls his lightsaber towards her. She holds it tightly in her hand and stands above him. Alex holds her lightsaber above him, and she can see the yellow reflecting in his dark eyes. Her thoughts drift back to her father and his kind, bright eyes. The lightsaber cuts his head clean off.

“Alex!” J’onn’s voice rings out into the room and he’s quickly by his Padawan’s side. “Are you alright?” She nods her head and drops the boy’s lightsaber.

J’onn leads her out of the academy and back to the shuttle. Onboard, their R2 unit patches up the cut on Alex’s arm.

“Why, Alex? Why would you go in there? You could have been killed.”

“I couldn’t let them live. I couldn’t let the Empire train more to be like them. If we had just gone back, the Council would have done nothing. Like always.”

“And what if they had killed you?”

“I would have died trying to end this war.”

“What about Kara? How would I have explained this to her? She would have been heartbroken.”

“I don’t know! I don’t know, J’onn. All I did know was that I couldn’t let them live. If my father had to die at the Empire’s hands, then the Empire dies at mine.”

“Alex, as Jedi--”

“I know, J’onn. We aren’t supposed to have emotions. I’ll meditate back at the temple for however long you want.”

He nods his head and starts up the shuttle, and the two head back to Coruscant.

 

\- - - - - - -

**_Present Day_ **

 

“I murdered those two Sith apprentices because the Empire killed my father,” Alex says with tears in her eyes.

“You made the right decision. There’s no way the Jedi would have taken action, and you kept two more Sith from becoming powerful.” Maggie rubs her hand along Alex’s arm.

“I’m not proud of what I did. I could never truly follow the Jedi code.”

“Fuck the Jedi code. You, Danvers, are a badass. _My_ badass,” Maggie smiles and kisses the top of her girlfriend’s head.

Alex smiles gently and looks up at her girlfriend. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“I don’t know,” she says with a chuckle. “I come from a pretty shitty family.” Alex sits up and holds Maggie’s hand.

“You can always talk to me. About anything.”

Maggie smiles at her girlfriend and nods her head. “Well, I’m from the planet Corellia, which everyone knows is a shit planet. The poverty there is astounding but I never experienced it. I had friends who were barely eating, and my family had more food than we ever needed. I had no clue as I was growing up, but when I was fourteen, I stumbled upon my father’s plans for a new starfighter. My family was building and sselling weapons and ships to the Empire. That’s when it all clicked. So, I burned the plans, destroyed one of the factories, and then stole the Havoc Marauder and BB-3 and fled. I eventually stumbled upon the Rebellion, and ever since I’ve been with them.”

“I’m so sorry, Maggie.”

“It’s no big deal. My family barely paid attention to me to begin with. I’m glad I left.”

“I’m glad you left too. And for the record, you’re _my_ badass.”

The two share a sweet kiss, both happy to spend an evening together.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

J’onn meets up with Alex the next morning, requesting that she and Kara meet him in the training room after lunch. Alex goes to Kara’s room and talks with her sister, and after much convincing, “Come on, Kara. It’s for J’onn,” she gets Kara to agree, even getting her to go to lunch.

After a quick meal, the two sisters make their way to the training room, where J’onn is waiting for them, meditating quietly.

“I’m glad you both could make it,” he says as they make their way over and motions for them to sit on the ground with him. The two younger Jedi sit down and mimic J’onn in his meditating stance. “There is something I have been keeping from both of you since you became Jedi, and I believe now is the time to make it known. As you know, every Jedi has their own lightsaber. Once you get your kyber crystal, you meditate and focus for days on end to create your lightsaber.”

“That’s what we were taught at the temple. You told us that our true reason for being Jedi was brought about in that time of meditation,” Alex says.

“That is true. But there is another element that goes into making you the Jedi you are today. And that is the kyber crystal you find when you go to the Crystal Caves.”

“I thought that it was just a color, that they mean nothing,” Kara adds.

“We tell you that, so you don’t overthink your selection. It must be natural, and we have to let the Force guide us to the right crystal. I want you both to reflect now on your experience at the Crystal Caves.”

The two young Jedi close their eyes and think back to that day.

\- - - - - - -

**_13 Years Ago…_ **

**Ilum – Crystal Caves**

The younglings enter the hidden Jedi Temple on the planet, the building shielding them from the biting winds. J’onn and Marsdin follow behind them, and they gather at the front of the Crystal Caves.

“This is The Gathering. Once you enter the caves, you must trust your instincts and overcome any obstacle you may face to find your crystal. Once you have one, the Force will guide you in constructing your lightsaber. It will be grueling, but I believe in all of you,” J’onn explains to the group.

“Can I go first?” a young girl named Lyra asks and J’onn lets out a small chuckle.

“You can all go at the same time. The cave works in mysterious ways. You will not see anyone else until your lightsaber is constructed. Good luck, and we’ll see you in a few days.” With that, the younglings enter the caves.

Alex gives her sister a smile and quickly squeezes her hand, before disappearing into the cave. She closes her eyes and reaches out with the Force, trying to see if she can feel anyone’s presence. The Force around her feel wrong. It feels angry. Vengeful.

Alex opens her eyes and follows that feeling. This is a sacred Jedi Temple. Everyone here controls their anger, doesn’t fuel it. Only Sith users do that. She couldn’t let a Sith infiltrate these caves. She follows the winding path, feeling the temperature drop as she goes. The anger and vengeance growing stronger through the Force, surrounding her. And then its smaller, focused in on a singular space. She steps into a cavern, and those feelings are reaching out to her from a spot in the room. There’s a yellow glow and she walks closer, noticing a kyber crystal embedded in the wall.

“Huh, I haven’t met a Jedi with a yellow lightsaber,” Alex speaks out to the empty room and tries to grab the crystal. It’s stuck in the wall and the youngling lets out a huff. She closes her eyes and rests her hand on the wall. She pushes with the Force, separating the crystal from the cave. It drops into her free hand and she lets out a triumphant shout. Alex admires her yellow crystal, those feelings of anger and vengeance tampering slightly. She sits on the ground, pulls out her cube of metal, and begins the taxing process of creating her lightsaber.

Meanwhile, Kara sets off on her path, smiling as she enters the caves. She lets the Force run through her, guide her as she continues her walk.

“Kara,” a voice quietly calls out to the young Kryptonian. She stops in her tracks, looking around.

“Alex?” There’s no response. She ventures through the cave, going anyway her feet guide her.

“Kara.” The voice doesn’t shock her this time. It sounds like a woman. Her voice is soft. Gentle. Kara follows the direction of the voice, hearing it call out every so often. As she progresses, she hears the voice more frequently. It gets louder, and Kara begins to walk faster.

“Kara!” the voice shouts, and the youngling takes another step forward, but her foot doesn’t meet the cave floor. She topples down a slope, rolling to a stop at the bottom of the hill. There’s a single light ahead, and the voice is constant. She slowly gets up and follows the light, and as she enters the chamber the voice ceases. At the center of the room, rooted in a limestone stalagmite, is a beautiful emerald green kyber crystal. Kara approaches the crystal slowly, taking in the rest of the chamber, its walls coated in some white film, giving the chamber a white glow. She reaches out to the crystal, and when her fingers wrap around it, she hears that voice one last time.

Soft.

Gentle.

The limestone gives way and Kara is left with her kyber crystal wrapped in her hand. She sits down on the floor, gets out her metal, and begins to meditate.

Two days later Alex emerges from the cave, sweaty and exhausted, but proud. Four of the other seven younglings are back, Kara not included. They crowd around her, admiring her lightsaber and showing off their own. She ignites her saber, and the other younglings admire her yellow blade. The other three younglings return that day, but Kara does not. Two days later she returns, exhausted and incredibly hungry. The two sisters share their experiences, and J’onn keeps a careful eye on the two, knowing they’ll both amount to greatness.

 

\- - - - - - -

**_Present Day_ **

 

The sisters open their eyes, and Alex looks at her old Master. “So, there’s a reason why no one else had a yellow lightsaber?”

“Alex, I could feel how you always wanted revenge on the Empire for what they did to your father. You tried your hardest to let go of that revenge, but you never could. When you emerged from that cave with a yellow lightsaber, I knew that your revenge was a part of you. Any other Jedi Master would have tried to train it out of you, but that is something that couldn’t be done. From that moment I knew I wanted to guide you on your path to becoming a Jedi Knight. But you’re more than that. In the old days of the Jedi Council, those who had yellow lightsabers were declared Jedi Sentinels. They seek to find and destroy the dark side of the Force.”

Alex slowly nods her head, everything clicking into place. “That makes a lot of sense, actually. I always tried so hard to not feel that revenge, but in the cave, what led me to that crystal was this feeling of anger and vengeance. I thought a Sith had invaded the cave and I wanted to find them and get rid of them.”

“You were never meant to rid yourself of that revenge but use it to help restore peace and order to the galaxy.”

Alex smiles at the older Jedi, and they both look over to the Kryptonian. “Did you realize something about your visit to the cave?”

Kara nods her head, lifting her gaze from her hands to the other two Jedi. “When I first entered the cave, I just kind of walked along and was just going with the flow, but then I heard a voice.”

“I remember you telling me about that. You thought it had been me or your mother,” Alex says.

“I did. But remembering it now, it wasn’t either of you. It was Lena’s voice. I would recognize it anywhere. And it led me to a chamber with white walls with the singular crystal in it.” Kara pulls out her lightsaber and ignites it, staring into the green. “It’s practically identical to her eyes…”

“When you first came to us at the Council, we had a feeling that an ancient prophecy might be about you. We believed it to be about a Kryptonian with the way it reads,” J’onn begins to explain.

“I know which one you’re talking about: _Sensitive in nature, Subjected to darkness, Separated they are malleable, Stronger together, United in conflict_ , _Hope has risen_ , _Order is approaching_ _.”_

_J’onn nods his head. “Upon further inspection of this prophecy, we found that your family motto, Stronger Together, was right there in the prophecy. At first, we thought it might be Kal, but he just didn’t seem right. And then you came along, and everything seemed to fall into place. I was almost positive it was you when it took four days to create your lightsaber. Only a very powerful_ kyber crystal takes that long to completely link with a Jedi. And just now, I know that it is about you. You and Lena are linked through the Force, through this prophecy, to bring order to the galaxy.”

Kara retracts her lightsaber, letting it fall into her lap. J’onn stands up and smiles at the sisters. “I’m going to leave you two to mull over all of this. I know it’s a lot to process. Feel free to find me at any time.” He quietly exits the room and Alex looks over at her sister.

“I’ve never heard of that prophecy.”

“Lena told it to me. Said her mother had once told it to her, it’s why she believed Krypton had been destroyed. Now I know it’s the truth. The Empress destroyed my entire planet looking for me.”

“You can’t blame yourself, Kara. There’s no way anyone could have known she would have destroyed an entire planet. She obviously doesn’t know who else is in the prophecy, or else she never would have let Lena leave her sight. When Lex killed Kal, he said that the last Kryptonian was dead. They believe they’re all gone. They think the prophecy can’t come true now.”

“And it still can’t. Lena is a part of the prophecy and she betrayed the Rebellion,” Kara says quietly.

“I don’t think she did, Kara. It’s been over a month since she went back with them and the Empire has yet to attack the Rebellion. Lena knows where both of our main bases are. If the Empire knew, they would have launched a full-scale attack as soon as possible, before we had time to regroup. And they would have come looking for you. You told Lena that you were from Krypton, so she knows who you are. Why would a traitor continue to protect the Rebellion?”

Kara lets her sister’s words wash over her. She thinks about the truth behind them. “How can I trust her? She never told me who she truly was.”

“And how could she? She’s a Luthor. We would have tortured her for information on the spot. Every time I asked you if she was trustworthy, you said she was. That you felt it through the Force. There’s no one more attuned to the Force than you Kara. The Force wasn’t leading you astray. Lena’s intentions had to be for the betterment of the Rebellion.”

“How can I know that?”

“Open yourself back up to the Force. Search for her through it. There’s no reason for her to hide her true intentions now.”

Kara nods her head, agreeing with her sister. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She slowly takes the walls down, letting the Force wash over her. She feels the ever strong and patient presence of her sister and pushes through the base. She feels all of her friends and all of the Rebels, before pushing further. She searches for Lena. The presence she got so comfortable being around. The resilience that radiated from within her. She feels a small pull from it, but its shrouded by darkness. Anger. Kara pushes closer to it, wanting to be closer to Lena. Immense pain takes over her body. Kara pulls back to herself, her eyes widening as she tries to process that the pain isn’t hers.

“Kara, are you okay?”

The Kryptonian shakes her head, her breaths shallow and labored. “It’s Lena. She’s in so much pain. She’s being tortured. We need to go rescue her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two mind powers Lex uses on Lena are Deadly Sight and Force Fear:  
> Deadly Sight - https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Deadly_Sight
> 
> Force Fear - https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mind_trick/Legends#Force_fear
> 
> Meiloorun Fruit - https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Meiloorun_fruit
> 
> Moraband - https://www.starwars.com/databank/moraband
> 
> Corellia - https://www.starwars.com/databank/corellia
> 
> Kyber Crystal - https://www.starwars.com/databank/lightsaber-crystal
> 
> Ilum/Crystal Caves/The Gathering - https://www.starwars.com/databank/ilum
> 
> Lightsaber Color Meaning (I mostly referenced the photo that is on this page) -  
> http://epicstream.com/features/Star-Wars-Lightsaber-Colors-and-What-They-Mean
> 
> Jedi Sentinel - https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jedi_Sentinel
> 
> Jedi Consular - https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jedi_Consular   
> (Kara is one of these, although I never directly state it in the chapter)
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr @fishinwild about Supercorp or Star Wars!!


	7. Reunited Through Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright Little Danvers, we’re relying on you now,” Maggie says, and Kara nods her head.  
> She closes her eyes and focuses in on Lena, searching for the woman. “She’s here, but below the base. Far underground.”  
> \- - - - - - -  
> “Are you finally going to kill me?” she spits out.  
> “Yes, but the perfect audience has arrived to watch,” Lillian says, glaring down at her disgraced daughter.  
> “Somehow the Rebel scum found us,” Lex adds.  
> Lena’s eyes widen and she quickly searches for the familiar warm, comforting presence on the base. “Kara…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. As always, links will be at the bottom for any extra Star Wars info!!
> 
> Thanks @danigobingo for reviewing this!! You're amazing!!!

**Endor – National City**

 

Kara and Alex rush out of the training room, running into Maggie on their way to the airstrip.

“Whoa there, Danvers and Little Danvers. Where are you two off to in a hurry?”

“Lena is being tortured by the Empire and we need to go rescue her,” Kara explains hurriedly.

“And what’s your plan to do that?”

“We were going to go to General Grant and see if she will launch an attack on Geonosis,” Alex adds, “That’s where their main base is.”

“I can fly you two to Dantooine.”

“Thank you, Maggie.”

The three head for the airstrip, running into James, Mon-El, and Winn on the way. They explain to the three men what’s going on and they agree to go to Dantooine to help convince Cat. Everyone piles into the Havoc Marauder, Alex joining Maggie in the cockpit.

“Is Little Danvers positive about Lena being tortured and on Geonosis?”

“She couldn’t be more certain. And I trust her.”

Maggie nods her head and starts the ship, setting course for Dantooine.

 

\- - - - - - -

**Dantooine – Main Rebel Alliance Base**

_“This is Commander Sawyer. Requesting for permission to land.”_

_“This is Colonel Lane, you have permission to land. Airstrip 4.”_

_“Copy that.”_

The line crackles and then dies, Alex looking at her girlfriend as she lands the ship. “Colonel Lane?”

“Guess she got promoted,” Maggie says as she shuts the ship down and opens the hatch. The group exits the ship and makes their way inside the base. They navigate their way to the command room and bustle in, causing Cat and Lucy to halt their discussion.

“Commander Sawyer, I wasn’t expecting you to have the entirety of National City's Jedi with you,” General Grant drawls.

“I simply brought them here. Jedi Kara Danvers would like to talk to you,” Maggie says and Kara steps in front of the group.

“General, I have reason to believe that the main Empire base is on Geonosis, and they are torturing Lena there.”

General Grant turns to the young Jedi. “You have reason to believe? What is that reason?”

“I felt it through the Force, just like how I found the Rebellion. But they’re holding Lena there and doing unimaginable things to her. We have to go rescue her.”

“Rescue her? She’s a traitor to the Rebel Alliance.”

“No, she isn’t. Lena knows about the base here and on Endor. If she was a traitor, the Empire would have come knocking a month ago. But they haven’t.”

“I can’t authorize an entire fleet to go to the heart of the Empire to save one person, Kiera. It’s too risky.”

“Then we launch a full attack on the Empire,” Alex interjects. “They won’t see it coming.”

“We are in no position to battle the Empire head on. You Jedi are more foolish than I thought you would be. My answer is no. Go back to Endor and wait for your next assignments. Colonel Lane, go with them to make sure they return properly.” General Grant dismisses the group, and with bowed heads they leave the command room. Lucy walks them back to the airstrip and they all board.

“So, what’s our next move?” Maggie asks the group.

“We’re still going to Geonosis. I don’t care if we have the Rebellion backing us up, I need to save Lena.”

“Look, whatever you guys plan to do, this ship has to stop back on Endor, or else General Grant will suspect you didn’t follow her orders, and you do not want to see her when she is angry” Lucy says to the group.

“Can we trust you to keep what we’re doing a secret?” Kara asks the newly appointed Colonel.

“What do you take me for, bantha fodder? I’m going with you guys,” Lucy says with a grin.

 

\- - - - - - -

**Endor – National City**

 

Back on the base Kara and the others go to their quarters to grab anything they might need. Kara gets a few of her small belongings and opens the drawer next to her bed. The blaster stares at her, the light reflecting off the polished silver of Lena’s blaster. Kara gently picks it up and admires the weapon before holstering it next to her lightsaber. She heads back to Maggie’s ship and along the way runs into James, Mon-El, and Winn.

“Hey Kara, where are you going in such a hurry?” James asks the Kryptonian.

“Can I trust you guys to keep a secret?” The three men nod their heads. “I’m going to Geonosis to save Lena.”

“How do you know she’s there?” Winn asks confused.

“Through the Force. We just got back from Dantooine to try and convince Cat to launch an attack since it’s their main base, but she refused.”

“Whoa, wait. You’re going to the Empire base alone?” Mon-El asks worriedly.

“Alex, Maggie, and Lucy are going as well.”

“Well count me in.”

“Me too,” James and Mon-El both say.

“I can’t possibly ask you guys to do that. It’s going to be dangerous.”

“We knew Lena too, Kara. She’s a good person. I would like to try and help save her,” James says and Mon-El nods his head in agreement and the other three women walk up to the group.  

“Got everything you need, Kara?” Alex asks her sister.

“Actually, James and Mon-El are going to join us.”

“Not Winn?” Maggie asks.

“I’ve never been in action. I won’t be of any help.”

“Once we’re there, I’m sure we’ll need someone to stay with the ship and make sure no one attacks it. Maggie would kill all of us if anything happens to her precious ship,” Lucy says with a chuckle. The pilot rolls her eyes and Winn slowly nods his head.

“Fine, I’ll go.”

The group boards the Havoc Marauder and Maggie sets their course for Geonosis.

 

\- - - - - - -

**Hyperspace**

Lucy walks into the cockpit where Maggie and Alex are talking quietly. “So, this question should have been asked sooner, but how do we expect to land? They’re going to ask for identification or access codes.”

“That is where BB-3 takes over,” Maggie says while adjusting some controls.

“That’s right! You stole him and this ship from an Empire factory. He must be programmed with Imperial codes,” Alex says with a smile and Maggie nods her head.

“This is an old model of an Imperial shuttle, not many were produced after I blew up the factory, but it’ll do,” the pilot explains as BB-3 extends his utility arm into a port on the dashboard.

The ship exits from hyperspace and the giant sand planet enters their line of sight. Maggie turns on communications and BB-3 sends a message down to the base. The communication line crackles to life, followed by a rough voice.

_“This is General Lord. M232 you have clearance to land. Port 7.”_

BB-3 sends one more message down to the base and the line turns off. Maggie guides them down to the base and gracefully lands the shuttle. They leave the cockpit and join the rest of the group in the main hull of the ship.

“Alright Little Danvers, we’re relying on you now,” Maggie says, and Kara nods her head.

She closes her eyes and focuses in on Lena, searching for the woman. “She’s here, but below the base. Far underground.”

“Probably in their dungeons. That’s where they hold their traitors,” Lucy says.

“Okay, Winn, you stay here with BB-3. If you let anyone else board this ship, you’ll be eating bantha dung for the rest of your short life,” Maggie warns the mechanic who nods his head in fear. “BB can plug into the base, so the two of you can keep an eye on anyone who may come by this area, and make sure we aren’t in trouble.”

“I know Kara and Alex can use the Force and all that, but if we run into anyone on the base, they’ll know who we are in an instant,” James says while motioning to all of their clothes.

“I never thought these would come in handy, but one time on a mission I raided an Imperial ship, and some of the stuff we took were their officer uniforms.” Maggie walks over to a panel on the floor and opens it, pulling out the uniforms.

“Why’d you keep these?” Mon-El asks as Maggie hands him a pair.

“Well, I always knew that one day I would need to infiltrate an Empire base so a Jedi could rescue their lover,” Maggie quips.

“Lena is not my lover,” Kara splutters.

Lucy lets out a laugh and the group quickly change into their new Imperial officer uniforms. The six Rebels exit the ship and make their way over to the doors leading to the base.

“I hate sand,” James grumbles.

“Everyone does. Shut up and keep walking,” Maggie snaps and the group reaches the door. The doors slide open, revealing General Lord and two stormtroopers by his sides.

“The crew of M232, I’m pleased I ran into you. Your clearance codes are expired, and we need to take your droid in to be updated,” the General says to the group.

“Well, sir, he is on the ship doing some repairs,” Maggie begins to explain.

“The repairs can be done another time. It is imperative that your clearance codes be updated.” He motions to the two Stormtroopers and they head over to the landing pad.

“I’ll go with them. The door can stick sometimes,” James says and begins to follow the two troopers.

“No. You are all to wait here.” Lord demands, and James slowly turns back to the group.

Alex clenches her jaw and focuses on the Stormtroopers. The sand begins to whip up around the two, and within seconds they are buried. Lord’s eyes widen and he glances at the group before raising his hand to his communication device.

“This is General Lord-”

The device flies from his hand and finds itself in Kara’s tight grip. Alex draws her lightsaber and holds it to Lord, taking his gun from its holster while the rest of the group draws their guns.

Heavy footsteps can be heard rushing to their location and Lucy looks at the two Jedi and Maggie. “You three go and find Lena. We can hold off anyone who tries to follow you.”

The pilot nods her head and pushes her gun into Lord’s back. “You’re coming with us. Kara, lead the way.”

The Jedi nods her head and searches for Lena once more. She locates her and points down a corridor. “This way.”

 

\- - - - - - -

 

Lex enters his mother’s throne room and bows before her. “You summoned me, mother.”

“Yes. There has been a shift on the planet. Did you feel it?”

“I did. There is a bright spark of light permeating from within the base.”

“Bring Lena to me.”

The Sith Lord bows to his mother and leaves the room once more.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

“Hold on,” Kara says, stopping the group in their tracks. They hadn’t been walking very long nor had they gone much further into the base.

“What is it? We don’t really have the time to stop,” Maggie says, keeping her gun to Lord’s back.

“Lena’s moving. She’s no longer underground.”

Alex pushes her lightsaber in front of Lord’s face. “Did you warn someone we were going after her?”

“You took my communication device. I have no way of contacting anyone,” Lord replies coolly. The Jedi slowly lowers her saber, glaring at the Imperial General.

“Where is she now, Kara?” Maggie asks.

“Umm…” The Jedi focuses on Lena’s presence, feels her moving through the base with an evil force accompanying her. “She’s above us. Someone is with her though. They’re shrouded in darkness. I think it’s Lex. We need to be very careful.”

“Let’s keep moving,” Maggie says, and Kara continues to lead the group.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

Lena enters the throne room with Lex, and he pushes her forward to their mother’s throne.

“Are you finally going to kill me?” she spits out.

“Yes, but the perfect audience has arrived to watch,” Lillian says, glaring down at her disgraced daughter.

“Somehow the Rebel scum found us,” Lex adds.

Lena’s eyes widen and she quickly searches for the familiar warm, comforting presence on the base. “Kara…”

“So, you really did fall for one of them? Pity. Seems like I’ll have to kill them first, make you watch them die. Your final punishment for betraying your family.”

“You won’t get that chance. Kara is more powerful than you. You thought Kal-El was the last Kryptonian, you are wrong,” Lena says defiantly.

Anger sparks through Lillian and lightning erupts from her fingers, striking her daughter. Lena lets out a shout and falls to the ground, unconscious.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

Kara feels the spark of anger, and then the pain bloom from Lena. She takes a deep breath and looks at Alex and Maggie. “We need to hurry up.”

They quicken their pace through the base, and within minutes arrive in front of big black doors. Kara draws her lightsaber and motions to the door. “Both the Empress and Lex are in there. You guys don’t have to come in with me. I don’t want to risk your lives.”

“Kara, we came here with you to save Lena, and that’s what we’re going to do,” Alex determinately says.

“Yeah, Little Danvers. You’re stuck with us,” Maggie says with a smile.

“Thank you,” the Kryptonian says thankfully.

“Alright, you go in first,” Maggie says, nudging Lord towards the door. He presses a button and the doors hiss as they slide open. Lord walks through and the three women follow.

“Very nice of you to bring us the Rebels, General,” Lillian says from the other side of the room.

Kara takes in the giant room. Lillian is sitting upon her throne, Lex standing dutifully next to her. Her eyes find Lena, laying in front of the two Sith. She feels through the Force that she is still breathing, just merely unconscious.

“There are a few more still on the base, Empress,” Lord explains as he makes his way over to the throne.

“I hope your troops are capable of disposing of them,” Lex says.

“I assure you, they are.”

The Sith Lord nods his head and hands the General a gun.

Maggie takes quick note of Lord’s finger sliding over the trigger and she raises her own gun in his direction. Her gun fires seconds before his, both collapsing to the ground.

“Maggie!” Alex rushes to her girlfriend’s side.

“I’m fine, Danvers,” the pilot gasps out, her hand clutching her side. “He just grazed me.”

Alex looks once more at her girlfriend before standing, lightsaber clutched in her hand. She turns to Lord and raises her hand, dragging his half unconscious body towards her.

“Alex, no.”

The Jedi ignores her sister and his barely breathing body hovers at her feet. She plunges her lightsaber through his heart, ending the Imperial General’s life.

Lillian lets out a chuckle, smirking at Alex. “There’s a lot of anger in you, young Jedi. Have you ever considered the ways of the Sith?”

“I will never join you,” she spits out and charges Lillian’s throne.

“Pity,” the Empress says with a laugh and lightning shoots from her fingers, hitting Alex and sending her flying into the wall.

“Alex!” Kara and Maggie both scream. The latter tries to sit up but clutches her side in pain. Kara searches through the Force. She can feel Maggie’s pain, but she knows she will survive her wound. She can feel Alex, the pain radiating from her body, but knows she will be okay. She feels Lena, can feel her slowly regaining consciousness. Kara pushes down her emotions and turns to the two Sith. “The Luthor’s reign over the galaxy is over.”

The Empress chuckles, smirking at Kara. “And who are you to stop us? No one else of your kind could.” She nods at Lex, who draws his lightsaber and charges at Kara.

The Kryptonian stands her ground and raises her lightsaber in defense. Red and green blades collide. The two battle, Lex aggressively swinging his blade at Kara. The Kryptonian defends herself well, and their blades meet again, pushing against each other.

“You don’t have to do this. You can change. Use the Force for good.” Kara says, trying to reason with the Sith.

Lex lets out a sharp laugh and turns his hand palm up, slowly clenching his hand into a fist. The ground beneath Alex and Maggie begins to crumble. Kara reaches out her hand, pushing Alex and Maggie onto stable ground. She pushes against Lex’s lightsaber forcing him a few steps backwards. The two blades continue to clash as Lena slowly regains consciousness. She takes in the blurry figure of her brother dueling someone. She sees the green blade, blonde hair and lets out a worried gasp.

Kara hears the gasp and turns to Lena. She lets down her guard for a moment, and then there’s a sharp pain in her hand and her lightsaber flies from her hand. She takes a step back and draws Lena’s gun, aiming it at Lex.

“You think you can kill me with a gun? You’re a foolish young girl.” As Lex takes a step towards Kara, she reaches out her hand, drawing Alex’s lightsaber to her. His lightsaber swings down as she closes her grasp on the lightsaber. She lifts the blade, blocking his attack and fires Lena’s gun, shooting him in the leg. His legs give out and he falls to his knees. The yellow lightsaber swipes in front of him, cutting off his right arm.

In a rage Lillian lets out a scream, her arm raised in Kara’s direction. Lightning shoots from her fingertips, surging towards the Kryptonian. She raises Alex’s lightsaber, blocking the lightning from striking her. The Empress forces her anger into the lightning, making it stronger. Kara tightens her grip on the saber, and then the lightning is gone.

Lena is standing there, Kara’s lightsaber in hand, having cut off one of Lillian’s hands. The Empress draws her lightsaber, turning to attack her daughter. Kara turns to aid Lena, but a force pushes her into the wall.

Lex is standing once more, lightsaber in his other hand. Kara clenches the lightsaber and charges him. She quickly takes the upper hand, Lex significantly weakened from his injury. She brings him to his knees once more, his other hand joining his arm on the floor.

“You can still change your ways. It doesn’t have to end this way,” Kara offers the Luthor once more. He glares at her, anger and hatred rising through his body, projecting it at Kara. The Kryptonian feels a burn running through her body and she lets out a scream of anguish as she falls to her knees. Lex keeps his gaze on Kara, burning her. Kara tries to fight through the pain, the burning. The lightsaber falls from her hand, but her grip tightens on Lena’s gun. She searches through the Force through the pain, finding it, letting it flow through her. Her body fights through the pain and she slowly raises the gun to Lex’s chest. The shot rings out. His body falls to the ground, lifeless. The Kryptonian uses the Force to quickly heal the burns on her body when she registers the sound of lightsabers clashing.

Lillian feels the loss of Lex’s life and cries out. She turns that anger on Lena, the young Luthor blocking the strike and then ducks to avoid the next. Lena feels a sudden surge of energy, like she’s been training in the ways of the Jedi her entire life. It feels as if Kara is right next to her, guiding her. Lena uses this power and pushes back on Lillian. Her strikes have more power, her movements quicker. Lillian swings upward, trying to catch Lena off guard, but she is ready for it. She takes a step back, swinging Kara’s lightsaber low, knocking Lillian’s saber out of her hand. Lena twirls the green lightsaber, bringing it to Lillian’s throat.

“Follow you anger, daughter. If you kill me, you will truly embrace the dark side.”

Lena shakes her head. “You’re wrong, Mother. I’m freeing myself from you.” The green blade cuts through the Empress, body falling to the ground and her head rolling to the foot of her throne.

Lena drops the lightsaber, falling to the ground. Kara rushes to her side, wrapping Lena up in her arms.

“It’s okay, Lena. I’m here. I’ve got you,” Kara says gently, resting her hand on one of Lena’s burns, gently healing it.

“Why’d you come back?”

“To save you,” Kara says quietly, moving on to another one of Lena’s wounds. Kara kisses her forehead, releasing calming waves through the Force. “I should have come sooner. I’m so sorry.”

Maggie finds the strength to stand up, the wound on her side having turned to a dull throb. She stumbles over to Alex, collapsing back to the floor next to her. “Al, I told you never to do that again.”

Alex lets out a small laugh, the burn from the lightning subsiding. “I was just trying to protect you.”

Maggie kisses her fiercely, tears burning the back of her eyes. “I swear, if I ever see you hit with lightning again, I’ll kill you myself.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Sawyer.” The two kiss again, both relieved that the other was still around. “Let me heal that for you,” Alex mumbles, leaning against the wall for support.

“Save your strength, babe. I’ll be fine.”

Alex gently presses her hand to the wound, slowly fixing it. Her breathing gets heavy and Maggie pushes her girlfriend’s hand away.

“That’s good enough. I’ll get patched up back on Endor.” Maggie slowly stands, helping Alex stand as well. They both use each other for support as they make their way over to the other two.

“Kara, I’m falling…” Lena mumbles, her exhaustion quickly catching up with her.

“So drift. I’ll be here when you wake up. I’m never leaving your side.”

Lena’s eyes slowly close and Kara picks her up gently, cradling the woman close to her body.

“Is she going to be alright?” Alex asks worried.

Kara nods her head, pressing another kiss to Lena’s forehead. “I healed the worst of her wounds. She just needs time and rest.”

“Let’s get the hell out of here,” Maggie says, her and Alex both retrieving their weapons, keeping them drawn in case they run into any more Imperial forces. Kara uses the Force to retrieve both her lightsaber and Lena’s gun, both flying to their holsters.

The four leave the throne room, making their way back through the base and to the Havoc Marauder. As they turn a corner, they run into someone with their gun aimed right at them.

“Lucy!” Alex says in relief.

The Rebel Colonel is sweaty and covered in sand, blood pouring down her arm. “Oh, thank the Force I found you guys.”

“Where are James and Mon-El?” Kara asks worried.

“They’re with the rest of the Rebel forces rounding up Stormtroopers.”

“When did the rest of the Rebellion show up?” Maggie asks confused.

“Not long after you guys went off looking for Lena. Did everything go alright?” She asks, noticing Lena unconscious Kara’s arms.

“The Empress and Sith Lord are both dead,” Kara says.

Lucy’s eyes widen in shock. “Well, that’s good news, but you guys look like hell. Let’s get out of here.”

The make their way back to the Havoc Marauder, Kara laying Lena down on the bed. Maggie sits on the ground, Alex by her side.

“BB-3, take us up to frigate,” Maggie says and the droid springs into action.

“I could fly us up there,” Winn says.

“Don’t you dare touch any of my controls, Schott.”

The Havoc Marauder docks at the frigate, Kara carrying Lena on board. They make their way to the medical wing, all but Kara and Winn being forced on a bed to be healed. Lena gets hooked up the most machines, a droid working on healing her. Kara sits next to her bed, holding Lena’s hand.

She searches through the Force once more. She can feel her friends, all alive and well. Hope surging off the Rebel forces, anger and hatred slowly receding from the planet. The dark presence of the Sith gone. Kara takes a deep breath, her shoulders dropping in relief. Balance had been restored.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that is all of the angst folks, I can promise you that! The next chapter is the epilogue which isn't nearly as long as these other chapters. I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Rebel Ranks (in case you want a refresher) - https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Rebel_command_insignia
> 
> Lena's Blaster (another refresher) - https://www.starwars.com/databank/rskf-44-heavy-blaster-pistol
> 
> Imperial Uniforms (what the gang wears in the base) -  
> https://www.starwars.com/news/from-world-war-to-star-wars-imperial-officers
> 
> Deadly Sight (Lex used this on Lena last chapter and on Kara at the end of their battle) -  
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Deadly_Sight
> 
> Force Meld (what Kara used to help Lena fight Lillian) - https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Force_meld
> 
> Rebel Escort (Medical) Frigate - https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/EF76_Nebulon-B_escort_frigate
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!! Come chat with me on tumblr @fishinwild if you want talk about Supercorp or Sanvers or Star Wars!!


	8. Stronger Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara’s thumb brushes against one of the older scars. “I’m so sorry, Lee. I never should have let them take you.”   
> “We’ve been over this, love. It’s not your fault. Besides, some of these scars are from long before we met.”   
> “Not the burns,” the Jedi says bitterly.   
> “These scars made me who I am. I survived. We both did. Now we just get to live.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @danigobingo for reviewing this before hand! You're the best!!

**_3 Months Later…_ **

**Dandoran – Midvale**

 

Pain.

Fear.

Loss.

The Kryptonian wakes up with a start, the Force thick with emotion. Kara feels them radiating off her girlfriend who was sleeping next to her. Her face is scrunched up in pain and her breathing is labored, tears streaming down her face. Kara closes her eyes and sends calming waves through the Force.

Lena’s pain fades and she slowly wakes up. Noticing Kara’s worried expression, she quickly wipes her tears away and sniffles lightly. “I’m sorry, darling. I should sleep in a different room.”

“I don’t care about waking up. I’m going to be here to help you,” Kara says gently, wrapping her arms around the brunette.

Lena takes a deep breath and relaxes into her girlfriend’s arms. “Thank you, Kara. I’m still trying to get used to the fact that I have you here.” She looks down at the scars adorning her arms, taking another calming breath.

Kara’s thumb brushes against one of the older scars. “I’m so sorry, Lee. I never should have let them take you.”

“We’ve been over this, love. It’s not your fault. Besides, some of these scars are from long before we met.”

“Not the burns,” the Jedi says bitterly.

“These scars made me who I am. I survived. We both did. Now we just get to live.”

Kara nods her head. “When did you gain so much wisdom?”

“Well, I happen to spend a lot of time around a Jedi,” Lena says playfully.

“Do you now? Tell me, do you happen to like this Jedi?”

“I love her,” the brunette responds, causing the Kryptonian’s face to split into a big smile. “Alex is a very smart Jedi.” Kara’s smile turns into a pout and Lena lets out a laugh, kissing her girlfriend’s pout away.

“That wasn’t very nice.”

“What can I do to make it up to you?” Lena asks, a smirk finding its way onto her face as she straddles Kara’s lap.

“Well, I can think of one thing.”

“And what’s that, darling?”

Kara captures Lena’s lips once more, her back hitting the mattress as their kiss turns into more.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

Maggie slowly wakes up and she turns on her side, her arm searching for the warmth of her girlfriend. She finds cold sheets next to her and she opens her eyes, spying her girlfriend sitting on the floor, meditating. “Babe,” she says quietly, not wanting to disturb the Jedi.

Alex’s eyes slowly open and meet her girlfriend’s.

“How long have you been up?”

“Only a few hours,” Alex says, cracking her neck.

“Come back to bed,” Maggie pouts. Alex smiles and lays back down in the bed, finding comfort in her girlfriend’s arms.

“I’m sorry, Mags. I shouldn’t get so caught up in that.”

“It’s okay. You just want to make sure we got all of the Imperial sympathizers.”

“Lucy told me that they got word of there being some here on Dandoran. I was trying to locate them.”

“Did you?” The Jedi nods her head. “So, when are we going to go get them?” Maggie asks with a smirk.

“You want to go with me?”

“Hell yeah, Danvers.”

Alex smiles and kisses her girlfriend. “Let’s get going then.” The two get up and quickly get ready to leave.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

The two quietly make their way out of the bedroom and out into the common area of the house.

“Where do you two think you’re going?” Eliza asks from the kitchen. Lena looks over her shoulder at the other two women while she takes a bite of her food.

“Just out for a little bit,” Alex says while shrugging on her jacket.

“You’re still a terrible liar,” Kara says with a chuckle and Alex rolls her eyes at her sister.

“At least I don’t use the Force to cheat.”

“Not until you eat, you’re not,” Eliza tells the two younger women sternly.

“Mom--”

“I am kind of hungry, babe,” Maggie cuts in, kissing Alex’s cheek before joining the others at the table. The Jedi sighs and takes a seat next to her girlfriend, the two piling their plates with fruit.

“So, are you guys going after more Imperial sympathizers?” Lena asks.

“Yeah, there are some here on Dandoran. In Central City,” Alex says and takes a bite of food.

“I’ve always wanted to go there. That’s where Barry’s from and he said it was just so beautiful,” Kara says with a smile.

“Who’s Barry?” Maggie asks.

“He’s a Jedi. We were all younglings together. He and Kara would always try and see who was faster and stronger.”

“And I always won,” Kara gloats and look at Lena. “Want to go with them?”

“As long as there’s no sand.”

Maggie lets out a laugh and the four women finish eating and say their goodbyes to Eliza. They head outside and board the Havoc Marauder. Maggie and Alex make themselves comfortable in the cockpit while Kara and Lena get comfy on the floor.

“You know, this is where I was sitting after I rescued you from Lok,” Kara says, rubbing the back of Lena’s hand.

“Really? What were you thinking?”

“Well, when I first saw you, I was mesmerized by how beautiful you were. But I was also terrified that you weren’t going to be okay. I just felt this pull towards you.”

“I couldn’t be more thankful that you found me.” Lena leans up and kisses the Jedi.

“There is no having sex in my ship!” Maggie yells from the cockpit and Lena pulls away with a laugh.

“You do realize I walked in on you and my sister just the other day!”

“This is my ship. I can have sex in it if I want!”

Lena kisses the corner of Kara’s lips as the Havoc Marauder takes off, flying into the atmosphere and towards Central City.

Order was approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all folks. I appreciate all of you who have read and commented and left kudos on this work!!! If you ever want to talk to me about Supercorp or Star Wars come chat with me on tumblr @fishinwild


End file.
